Magic of the Heart
by jedinite
Summary: Emma wakes up Henry and everything changes...Did the curse break? And if it did what happens now? Swan Queen eventually
1. Part 1 The Struggle

**Title: Magic of the Heart**

**Author: jedinite**  
**Fandom: Once Upon a Time**  
**Pairing: Regina/Emma (Swan Queen)**  
**Rating: M Eventually**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own these Characters in this story they are the property of Once Upon a Time I'm just having fun with them.**

**Part One**

**The Struggle**

A shooting star soared across the cool night air as the mayor of Storybrooke stumbled back to her Mansion_. He wasn't supposed to eat it, she was supposed to! _The ache that skipped in with a repeat beat kept hitting and hitting across her head. Her heart felt heavy and she couldn't fathom why. She was the Evil Queen she didn't have a heart she only took them. As she entered her bedroom on the top floor she forgot why she came in there. _She woke him up, so did the curse break? What did I do? Oh my sweet son….Henry._ The thought of him lying there to never awake again flew hard and wreaked her insides as the sharp pain in her head drove in deeper. She cried out again as the tears fell down her cheeks. "I do love you Henry."

Her brow dove down hard as she wiped furiously at the wetness, her deep brown eyes grew darker. _They may all know now, but they can't stop me. _She grinned, biting back the sharp pain she was feeling. The image of her son looking at her, so sad and confused kept tormenting her. More pain cracked against her temples and became too much to bear. She doubled over pulling her hands to her head. "Nooooooo." She hissed out with a groan. She tried to conjure anything inside her to make it stop, but nothing helped, the pain filled her and filled her, until she couldn't fight it any longer. She felt cold so very cold as blackness overcame making her fall hard collapsing to the floor.

…..

"Emma!" Henry gasped. "You did it. You broke the curse."

The blonde drew him back from her and gazed down at him. "The curse?" She shook her head. "Henry I don't think I did that."

He nodded, "yes you did." His eyes bounced around the room. "Where is she?"

Emma watched the heartbreaking eyes on her son. "Who?" She asked knowing full well who he was referring to.

"She was just here." His saddened voice cried out.

Emma searched around quickly, and then brought them back to Henry. "I don't know." She breathed.

"We have to go," he said, moving from the bed and slowly standing up. "Would you do me a favor?"

The sheriff moved just enough to help her son stand on his wobbly legs. "Sure, you can ask me anything."

His eyes softened as he nibbled on his bottom lip, trying the best way to come up with how he wanted to ask this. "I want to go home." He finally whispered.

Just then the ground trembled and moved under their feet. The rattle of the windows shook so hard, Emma was sure they would break. She pulled Henry into her arms and quickly surveyed the room. As if by magic it stopped as quickly as it had started. "What the hell was that?" She swallowed hard, trying to shake away the fear she felt.

She noticed Henry watching her, and peered down into eyes that matched her own. "You want to go home?" She paused knowing what she had to say next. "Home, to your home? Like the mayor's home." She asked sucking in a shaky breath.

Henry nodded. "I want to see her." He replied as the tears welled up in his eyes. "Please."

Emma blinked. "Are you sure?" She asked even though she knew what his answer was. Plus deep down she knew she wanted to see her also. Maybe to give her a piece of her mind, but the little pang of fear entwined its way against her heart reminding her that if the curse really broke like Henry said it did, then that meant everything in his book was true and Regina wasn't the mayor anymore she was now the Evil Queen.

She gulped closing her eyes to settle herself because if she was the Evil Queen, then she was the White Knight, the one who broke the curse, and the one who would bring down the Evil Queen. She shook her head as that thought drop to the bottom of her stomach, and she now felt like she was going to vomit.

"You okay?" Henry asked as he looked at his mother's clammy pale face.

Emma clenched her jaw. "Yeah," she drew in a deep breath. "Let's get you home Henry."

…..

Emma looked as if she regretted coming here as soon as she stepped onto the front porch of the mayor's house. "Should we knock?" The blonde sighed as she leaned forward placing her hands on Henry's shoulders.

Henry pursed his lips in thought for a few seconds before he carefully touched his hand to the front door knob. The door clicked as he pushed slowly into the front entry. Emma nodded as her son looked to her before he placed a nervous foot across the threshold. She winced internally knowing she was entering the lion's den.

"Mom," Henry called out delicately, and Emma could tell he was also worried.

She took a glance around the white quiet open space. Her ears and all her senses were all on high alert, looking for anything to strike or to magically appear before her. Nothing, but the sound of her breathing, and the sound of her son slowly starting up the staircase. "Henry maybe we should just go, plus I don't think she is even here." She said trying to convince herself of that.

Henry kept moving farther up. "Well if she isn't then, maybe I should still get some of my things." He replied smartly with a small smile.

"Wait," Emma called out in a quiet hiss, moving quickly up after him.

She found him in his room moving around in it like he had never left. "Where do you think she is?" He asked softly, pulling on a clean shirt.

The Sheriff glanced at him, startled. "I um…I don't know."

"She told me she would always love me, no matter what." He sniffed.

She dropped to a knee before him. "I know she did." She said quietly. "Maybe she just couldn't be here."

"Do you think she went back?"

Emma shook her head and put her palm softly against his cheek. "Maybe she did, I can't give you answers on nothing I know about Henry." Feeling hurt for her son and no clue how to fix it, she notice a weird looking cloud looming in the distance.

She slowly stood up never letting her eyes drift from the window. She walked closer as she eyed it cautiously. She had no earthly idea what it was, but the growing knot in the pit of her stomach told her it wasn't good.

"Uh Henry," The blonde quivered keeping her eyes glued to the darkness that was coming.

"Yeah," he said seeing the startled expression on her face, and quickly stood next her. His eyes widened as he watched the dark cloud coming toward them. "Do you think she did this?" He asked pointing a shaky finger out the window.

Emma's breath caught in her throat, slightly shaking her head a thought came to her. _I can't save him, I have no magic left. _"Henry I don't think whatever is coming our way came from Regina."

"How do you know?" He whimpered.

"Trust me kid I know." She took a step back trying to think.

"Emma," Henry voiced as a myriad of worried emotions danced across his face. "What do we do?"

The sheriff put a hand to her lip in thought. "Do you have a basement in this house?" She exhaled.

The boy nodded, "Yes, yes." He said reaching for a bag and throwing stuff in it. He bounced his eyes up at his mom. "Don't just stand there go get a few things from my mom's room."

Emma shook her head. "I don't think so."

Henry's brow scrunched. "Come on….GO!" He said crisply grabbing her by the arms. "We don't know how long we will be down there."

Emma took a breath and gritted her teeth. She knew it was beyond her better judgment but she knew he was right. "Fine," she huffed and darted toward the mayor's room.

She took a settling breath before she pushed open the door to the master suite. She slowly inched her way in realizing she was being careful for no reason. She clenched her jaw and squared her shoulders and stormed toward her closet. When she noticed a foot poking from the other side of the bed. She blinked and looked again. _What the hell. _ She froze as she contemplated her next move, she knew she had to hurry, so she sucked in a huge amount of air and bounded quickly around to the other side of the bed.

"Oh my god," came out as a strangled squeak, and swallowing hard Emma lurched forward falling to her knees in search of a pulse. She was driven by her adrenalin as she touched her fingers to the soft expanse of the mayor's neck. Once she felt the fragile beats of her pulse, she sighed in relief. "Regina." She said running a hand softly down the side of her face trying to get her to come around, then lightly tapped her cheek. "Wake up!" she said louder. She couldn't understand why she was now on her knees trying to help the mayor of Storybrooke. AKA the Evil Queen. The one who took her away from her parents, and the one who almost killed her son. She should just run and grab Henry and just leave her there. But her heart strangled deep inside her and for some reason she knew she couldn't just leave her there.

"Mom!" Henry shouted as he dashed into the room. "Mom," he said again but very quietly and she almost didn't hear it. "What happened?" He asked kneeling next to the blonde peering down at the still features of his other mother.

"I found her this way." She gasped, still tapping the cheek of the mayor, trying to wake her up.

Henry jumped up and ran toward the large mirror on the other side of the room. He pushed on the upper corner and it spun around to reveal a small room. He quickly moved back to the sheriff's side. "We need to get her in there."

Emma sat stilled wide eyed with the mirror, she hesitated then asked. "What is that?"

"It's the small lift to the basement." He quickly informed her.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Go figure Regina would have that sort of thing in her room."

"Come on." Henry barked snapping her out of her thoughts. The blonde pulled the woman along with the help of her son into the tiny room. She jumped back off quickly grabbing pillows and the comforter from Regina's bed, and then grabbed a few clothes from her dresser. Henry spun the mirror back and within seconds the floor moved sailing them toward the basement in a flash.

The door creaked open to reveal a dark room. Emma squinted her eyes as she tried to make out her surroundings. "Is there power down here?"She asked cautiously stepping from the lift.

Henry moved around her and flipped on the lights, then ran back to his mothers. He glanced down, "do you think she'll wake up?"

Emma pulled a pillow out behind her and gently placed it under the mayor's head. She felt her forehead after, and slowly drifted her fingers down her cheek, then down to the soft stretch of her milky throat. "I hope so." She muttered softly. Her head jolted back surprised, along with her exploring hand when she heard and realized what she was doing. She blinked back in a daze and wondered where it all came from.

…..

An hour later Emma frowned, as she now had to use a flashlight to navigate around. About five minutes after they arrived to the basement the power went out. They just managed to move the mayor to the nearby cot, and during all of that she still hadn't even twitched an eyelid. She slowly made her way across the room searching out the bottles on the shelf. Reading the labels carefully, _Mandrake, Horehound, Sprit of Hartshorn, Mint, Clove, Willow, Ginseng, Lavender, Eucalyptus, and Chamomile_. "Sounds like bath oils," Emma grinned, moving over to read more.

E_ye of Newt, Toe of Frog, Wool of Bat, Tongue of Dog, Scale of Dragon, Tooth of Wolf, Troll Sweat, Frog Eyes, Adder's Fork and Blind – Worm Sting_. She swallowed, "mmm sounds so yummy." She whispered spinning back to her son. "Did you find any food down here?"

Henry nodded, "Yes over here is an entire room filled with food."

Relief filled the blonde. "Oh good because over here there are things I wouldn't dare eat let alone open." Then the feeling of relief died as she looked down at the sleeping form of the mayor. "Crap," she muttered to herself in a low tone. "Okay Regina, you need to wake up." She barked.

She squatted down by the sleeping brunette and slowly began to stare. She drifted her eyes across her forehead, to her closed eyes and fixated on her luscious red lips. _She has beautiful lips._ "What the hell?" She whispered in a groan. Emma closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples. _What is wrong with me? _She took in a deep breath as she opened her eyes and shook out of her thoughts. "Maybe some cold water?" She wondered and spoke louder for Henry to hear her.

"Henry bring me over some water."

The boy rushed over and handed his mother a large bottle of water. "Here you go."

Emma took a small swig, then shrugged and doused half the bottle on Regina's face. She watched carefully but no movement came from the mayor. "Well shit!" She exhaled standing back to her feet.

Henry shook his head at her. "Did you really think that would work?"

Emma half rolled her eyes at her son and thought hard. _Think Emma think!_ "I was hoping." She peered down at the other woman who was still asleep but now was wet. She grabbed a nearby towel and bent back down and began tenderly drying her face off. "Well at least she didn't melt." The blonde smirked.

"Maybe there is a potion over there we could use." Henry suggested as he looked through the self that Emma was reading just moments earlier.

"Uh yeah and how would I know which to use?" The sheriff eyed him uncertainly.

He began to read the some of the labels again. "Mandrake, Horehound, Sprit of Hartshorn, Mint, Clove…."

Emma bounced up and ran over to Henry her face lit up. "I have an idea." She smiled as the light bulb went on in her head. "Hartshorn." She muttered softly pulling it from the shelf.

Henry scrunched his brow. "What?"

"I think its smelling salts."

"How do you know that?" He asked as he followed her back to the sleeping queen.

Emma took her seat next to the mayor, "here hold this." She handed the bottle to Henry, and then slipped her arms around Regina and in doing so she could feel her warm body against her as she breathed in her scent. _Wow you feel really good in my arms, and you smell really good. Why haven't I noticed that before? _A blush crept its way across her cheeks, and she pulled back as her hand cradled the brunette's neck. _You are so beautiful. _As that thought spun into her head she was mesmerized by the red lips yet again that were now only inches from her own. _Maybe I could kiss you awake also? _Her heart rate increased as she slowly began to drift toward them.

"Mom?" Henry said loudly snapping Emma out of her trance. "Are you all right?"

The blonde blinked and shook out of her trance. "What the hell?" She regained her thoughts. "Henry open the bottle."

He nodded and twisted the cork a little and pulled it hard upwards and out with his tiny fingers. "Whoa now that smells."

"Put it under her nose." Emma instructed, and pulled away for Henry to gently place the bottle directly under her nostrils.

Emma then slowly slid a hand across the mayor's mouth so all the brunette could do was breathe through her nose. She could see no movement and was ready to give up, when brown eyes snapped opened and bored angry into Emma's green ones.

The sheriff swallowed. _Ah shit_!

….

"Sheriff Swan!" The mayor said sharply with a touch of aggravation and confusion creeping into her tone.

Emma smiled and her eyes glistened with happiness. She had no earthly idea why she did what she did next and crushed Regina against her with a tight and relieved hug.

The brunette's mind reeled trying to take in her surroundings, but being held so close so tenderly was shocking to her soul. It felt terrific and she couldn't comprehend why, and that bothered her. She closed her eyes and clenched her jaw tightly and pushed herself away from the blonde. "Sheriff," she sneered. "Let go of me." She demanded coldly.

Emma's jaw dropped, her mind swirled as she released the mayor from her tight hold. "Welcome back Madam Mayor." She grinned trying to cover up her unexplained feelings.

"Mom," Henry whispered not knowing if he should say anything as he watched quietly a few steps away.

As soon as Regina heard his tiny whimper her eyes pained with tears. "Henry," she gasped her lip quivered as she took in the confused look her son was giving her.

Regina felt weak and struggled to find her voice. "I didn't mean…." She fought down inside her pushing her raw emotions aside and slowly sat up to face him. She was finding it hard, trying to grip hold of her voice. "It wasn't supposed to be you." She winced at the harshness in the tone, the raggedness of it. "Henry, I'm so sorry," she said quietly.

Henry's reaction was delayed, almost as if he could not quite comprehend what was happening. Finally, he took a tiny step closer. "I believe you," he finally said. "I know you didn't want to hurt me." He paused his voice was soft but filled with hurt. He didn't even notice the lonely tear that escaped and fell to the ground. "But you wanted to hurt my mom." He choked back a quivered breath then felt the smooth comforting hand slide into his own; he peered up finding Emma now standing by his side.

"Why?"

Regina's eyes slowly rose to meet his. "She was going to take you away from me." She pleaded softly. "I couldn't allow it."

Henry's face tightened. "So what just put her to sleep?" He gathered a breath looking to the blonde then back to his adoptive mother now slowly rising to her feet. "Forever?" he added sharply.

"I didn't …..I….its…..just did what I do." The brunette said lamely, her insides aching. She still felt weak and struggled to stay on her feet, so she placed a hand against the wall for support.

Without a thought Emma moved in quickly and softly laid a hand to the mayor's waist for support. She abruptly winced back once she looked up and noticed Regina's dark glare. "You just can't stop touching me can you dear?" She said in a cold mocking stare.

Emma cocked her eyebrow from the look the mayor was giving her. Yeah she knew that look all too well. "Look your Majesty." She mocked. "I simply didn't want you to fall and hit your head, and then I would be stuck taking care of your ass… yet again."

Regina regarded her for a moment then turned back to her son. "Henry, you have to believe me, I never wanted this to happen."

He caught his breath. "What did you not want to happen? The curse? Taking Emma away from me right after I found her? Or what?" He demanded.

"I…" Regina struggled to find her words. "I don't know anything right now." She dropped her head into her hands fighting against the dizziness she was feeling.

"Henry," Emma said her voice unsteady. "Uh maybe we should give her a minute, she doesn't look to good."

His eyes soften as he wiped his tears away. He sucked in a huge amount of air. "I'm so confused." He cried and Emma moved and drew him against her in a warm embrace.

"I am too." She confessed quietly. Regina watched the scene before her then noticed she was in her basement. She gradually twisted around and noticed the door to her lift was still open. She slowly began to walk to it.

"Where do you think you are going?" Emma glared at her.

Regina spun back to her. "No where."

The blonde snorted. "Well just so you know we are stuck here until the power is back on." She smirked, "So you couldn't get to far anyways." She smiled down at her son, and then moved across the room where the mayor was. She stood at her full height and tightened her jaw. "By the way, you are only here and alive, because we didn't leave you where we found you. " She hissed, and then began again in a softer voice when she gazed back at Henry. "Mostly because of him, he wanted to see you. And now you were… what going to run away yet again?"

Regina shook her head. "I wasn't running." She snapped in irritation.

"It sure looked that way to me your Majesty."

She cocked her head to the side and her eyebrow slowly arched up. "Miss Swan are you accusing me of running away from you?" Regina sneered eyeing her intently.

Emma grinned mockingly. "Of course, even though you are the Evil Queen." She said folding her arms in front of her. "So is it a habit for you to always run?" She taunted. "Or just from me?"

Regina glared. "Trust me my dear, I do not run." When the pain oozed back in and squeezed at her temples. It halted her snide comment as she bit down on her lip and took an unsteady step back from the sheriff.

Emma dropped her arms noticing the agonizing expression on the other woman. "Regina." She exhaled wanting to rush her arms out to help her, it was a struggle for her to remain still. She finally relented and dipped her head. "What going on with you?"

The mayor gathered a shaky breath and opened her eyes. She saw the worried look on both the sheriff's face and her son. _Why do they care, especially after everything I did?_ She managed to hold her head up. "I'm fine." She said gruffly then cleared her throat. "So tell me Miss Swan, why are we stuck down here in my basement?"


	2. Part 2 The Forbidden Fruit

**Part 2**

**The Forbidden Fruit**

"So that's why we are down here." Emma explained. "Now why don't you cue me in on what is wrong with you?"

Regina pursed her lips in thought. Finally after a few long minutes she sighed. "Honestly I don't have any idea."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at her. "Oh Bull." The sheriff scoffed with a tiny shake from her head.

Regina edged forward with a glare. "And why prey tell would I make that up?"

Emma glared back ready to lock horns with the devil. "Because you are responsible, you and only you." She snapped back.

"I didn't tell you to take me down here." Regina protested icily.

"No, I guess you didn't." The sheriff said, green eyes pinning the dark ones across from hers. "Just like you can't tell us why this is all happening."

The Mayor gave a startled bark of laughter. "Just once I wanted to win." She snarled loudly.

"Win at all costs, no matter who you hurt!"

"STOP IT!" Henry yelled, and then slumped back against the cool wall. "I'm so sick of the fighting. Can't you guys just stop?" He uttered in a dire breathless voice.

Emma and Regina noticed his pale clammy features simultaneously and they moved together rushing to his side. "Henry," the brunette gasped wanting so badly to touch her son, but pulled back not wanting to add to his discomfort. She watched as Emma placed a hand to the side of his face then up to his forehead.

"Oh my god, "she murmured. "He's burning up."

Regina felt a spark of anger ride through her, she stood up and ran to the small bathroom and then came back with a bottle of Tylenol, and water. "Here baby, take these." She offered tenderly.

Emma smiled slightly as she watched the caring response from the mayor. She watched as Henry nodded and took the small pills chasing it down with the water. She was captivated at the loving tone in Regina's voice. She had never heard her sound so sweet.

"Miss Swan?" Emma was chased from those thoughts as soon as the grated voice blared her name. "Could you go get him a cool damp cloth?"

"Yeah, no problem." the blonde muttered_. _

"Henry?" Regina sighed; sadness filled her eyes for her son. "Are you cold?"

He nodded, and the mayor quickly pulled some of the blankets over him. "It will be okay." She murmured softly next to his ear. "I promise."

…..

A few hours went by as Emma kept the cool wash cloths pressed to Henrys head. "I think his fever broke." The blonde relayed to the other woman who was now bent over into her hands.

Regina slowly raised her head. "Good," she whispered hoarsely.

Emma noticed the ailing expression on the mayor. "It must be going around." She gently guessed, her frown giving her away.

Regina locked eyes with green. "Don't get too excited dear, I'm not dead yet." She said simply trying to keep her weary brown eyes at bay.

Emma sighed as she shook her head and then did what she thought she would never do. She gradually moved over to the brunette and slowly bent down so they were now eye to eye. As she moved in closer she felt her heart beat quicken and found it hard to breathe. _God you are so beautiful, why haven't I noticed it before? Okay yes I always knew you were, but now you're seriously breath taking. You look like hell and yet still so beautiful. _

Regina's eyes narrowed at the blonde that was now kneeling before her. She saw the gentle eyes just inches from her own, and found she was captivated by them. _Stunning _the word whispered in and drove in like a sharp knife. She had to force her eyes shut, and pulled slightly back, but when she did she felt a warm tender hand move smoothly against her cheek. She blinked her eyes open in surprise.

An unbidden smile creased Emma face from the shocked expression the mayor was giving her. "Yeah I know I just can't stop touching you." The sheriff joked softly, but deep down she knew she meant every word.

Regina swallowed but didn't say anything as she allowed the blonde to feel her cheek then forehead. "Whatever it is, I think you both have it." Emma said as calmly as she could.

The mayor slightly raised her eyebrow. "Yes I have come to that assessment too, my dear."

"What do you think it is?"

The mayor shook her head, "Ask Rumpelstiltskin, he is the one who did this curse."

"You really think this is all to do with the curse?" Emma asked in a disbelieving voice.

Regina cocked her head to the side. "Miss Swan, are you telling me you still don't believe?"

Emma took a breath. "If you are saying you are sick because Mr. Gold did this with the curse, I can get that I guess. But tell me then your highness, why is Henry sick?"

Regina grimaced. "That my dear…." She faded out she really didn't know why he would be sick as well, unless Rumple did do something. But then why wasn't Emma feeling it too? Or maybe it was still the affects from the apple. Or maybe her own sickness was entirely different from Henry; maybe he just had a small fit of the flu. All she knew right now was that she felt as if she was having a mini melt down. She felt pain in all parts of her head, her heart ached for her son, and yet she was now drawn to this beautiful woman who at this instant had her hand carefully cradled in her own_. Wow you have the softest hand._ Yep she said to herself this is either a bad nightmare or definitely part of this messed up curse….._But didn't the curse break? _So much was running through her head, and she knew deep down that she needed to get a grip, but feeling the blonde's hand in hers was making everything thing else just disappear.

Emma didn't know how her hand ended up gently squeezing the mayor's hand. But now that it was she sure didn't want to remove it. The sheriff did know she was shocked by how great it felt, and even more shocked that Regina didn't flinch back or remove it and say a snide comment about her touching her yet again.

Finally Emma thought she better move and check on Henry. She leisurely unfolded her fingers from those of the mayor's. She smiled when she stood. "Better see if our son is sleeping." She said motioning to where the boy slept.

Regina nodded trying to hide her frown away, yet was wondering if now her hearing was going as well. _Did she just say our son?_ She watched Emma whisper something to Henry as her hand cascaded across his brow. She exhaled slowly, and continued to watch as she leaned back against the hard wall. Her eyes felt heavy she tried to fight them from closing. She felt her temples aching, yet the sight of the blonde taking care of her son was having a calming effect on her. _Why did I seriously think Emma couldn't take care of him? _ She blinked back the tears in her eyes. _Because everyone I love leaves me, she was going to take him away from me. I just couldn't let her….but he loves her and why wouldn't he?_ Her eyes fluttered shut. _Maybe if I would have stopped being so afraid of her, I could have seen what he sees, but what's the point I'm damaged….I'm broken….and damn it I'm the Evil Queen! Fight first ask questions later. And why do I feel so cold? _

She was vaguely aware of a soft gentle hand helping to lay her head on a pillow. She then felt even more exhausted as she drifted deeper to sleep, but not before feeling a caring hand caressing her cheek. Then leisurely tucked a strand of her hair back. She thought she heard a faint sleep well; feel better, before the blackness descended.

Emma bent her head, brows lowered as she watched the mayor breathe a nice steady rhythm. She whispered for her to sleep well and feel better as she traced a few of her fingers down the side of her face. She had this strange feeling inside her, and it made it hard for her to fight this woman, the same woman she battled with for months. It was like as soon as she woke Henry up a veil was lifted and she now could see things clearer. Every time she touched her it awoke something inside her. It was like she was the forbidden fruit and she wasn't suppose to touch her, but the more she did the more she wanted. She knew she needed to resist, because if the book was true then all roads would lead to a dark scary path, and perched at the end of that path was the formidable all powerful Evil Queen. And if that were true then that person were none other than this beautiful woman lying next to her.

As she moved to get up she noticed the brunette start to shake, her teeth slightly bared and her lips began to quiver. She then heard her mumble out. "So cold," as she clutched the blanket close to her.

For some reason the thought of Regina freezing made Emma lose all previous thoughts of the so called Evil Queen, and she did the only thing she could think of. She stretched out next to the mayor and gently pulled the shivering woman into her arms. She felt the tiny moan from Regina's lips as she snuggled into her chest. It almost crippled her, the feel of the mayor's embrace made her own body start to shiver and she wasn't even cold. Emma didn't move one inch, she merely just basked in the way her body felt holding the brunette close to her, and the small flutters of breath on her neck. She inhaled slowly trying hard to fight off her eyes from closing. She wanted to stay awake in case Henry needed her. After awhile, she found herself nodding off, and eventually gave in and fell asleep.

…..

Regina woke in lovely warmth, a tenderness spread through her, she felt so safe, and she really couldn't remember ever feeling this way. She drew in a deep breath stretching just a little before turning and finding the source of her blissfulness. Now she had to draw in another breath, and this one was much deeper and tattered than her last. She slowly pulled herself up and she peered down at the quiet sleeping expression of her bed companion. _What the? _She shook her head and drew all the energy she had and pushed the blonde hard on to the floor.

Emma fell to the solid floor in a loud smack. "Fuck!" Emma groaned, and rubbed her head. "Shit Regina what was that for?"

The mayor glared. "I wake up, and find you in bed next to me?" She shot out in a raged breath, and began to slowly get up. "Just because I'm sick doesn't give you the right to maul me Miss Swan!"

The blonde got to her feet. "You were freezing!" She exclaimed. "I was merely trying to help." She shook her head at the other woman and went to her son to see how he was, and muttered lightly. "Should have just let you I guess."

Regina cringed, she felt weak yet deep inside she knew Emma was trying to help her, and it did feel wonderful waking up in her arms. But it also scared the shit right out of her, and there was no way in hell she would ever admit that. "Miss Swan," she tried to speak clearly but came out in a raspy croak. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have thrown you to the floor like that. I know you were just trying to help." Oh she thought that was really hard to apologize to the woman who was gradually taking her son from her, and now broke the curse, and now was forced to be stuck in this basement sick and now had to rely on just that person.

Emma glanced in her direction. "Yeah, ok." She didn't want to give in to the fact that she was actually upset, and yet once again she was being hurt by the mayor of Storybrooke. Yes she should have known it, and yes she should be used to it, so why did it torment her now? She wanted to look over at her, and ask her how she was feeling, but instead she clenched her jaw tight, and kept her eyes fixed to her sleeping son. She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

…..

Regina still felt tired, but she managed to get to her feet to use the restroom. She also felt dehydrated and was on her way to get some water, but when she opened the door Emma was standing with a bottle of water waiting for her. "Here," she said. "You need to keep hydrated." The blonde shrugged then gently handed the bottle to the other woman.

Regina sighed. "Thanks," she was going to say more, but the sheriff moved away before she could and curled up on the squishy bean bag Regina had thrown down here a long time ago. She had the two cots for her and Henry for emergencies, she didn't feel the need to have more than that down here, and the only reason the old bean bag was here was because Henry loved it and she didn't have the heart to throw it away. She also noticed all Emma was using as a blanket was her red leather jacket.

She closed her eyes knowing she was being an ass once again, as she sipped on the cool water trying to gather her thoughts. She actually was starting to feel a little better as the water washed its way through her. Then her eyes ran across the room to her son, she slowly moved and peered down and watched him breathe for a few moments. She gradually found herself kneeling beside him. She felt his skin and knew Emma was right about how he did seem to feel a lot cooler. She struggled to stand back up when she heard her voice.

"You should eat."

"I'm…" She was going to say fine, but she wasn't she knew she needed some nourishment to get her strength back so she could get them out of here. "Yes you're right." She responded quietly, and took a cleansing breath as she began to move to the small room with the food.

The blonde immediately got up and rushed ahead of the mayor, turning to look at her with eyes dark and full of concern.

"Sit down, I will get it."

Regina gazed at her a moment and could feel the caring green eyes lock with her own. She hadn't seen anyone look at her like that in years. "Uhh…" She muttered, and only could give the sheriff a tiny smile. Crap she wondered to herself….._What the hell happened to my snarky malicious wicked self? Wasn't it just days ago I wanted her gone! _She couldn't even say a single word, and when Emma smiled back at her all that drivel seemed to just fade out.

*Next update soon…


	3. Part 3 Who and Where

Part 3

Who and Where

Henry awoke abruptly; he took several deep breaths then leaned up on his elbows, he noticed both his mothers were still asleep. He checked the nearby watch telling him it was now morning. _What happened? We need to see if we can contact anyone like maybe Mary Margret …wait isn't it Snow White now? _

He jumped up in a flash thoughts of feeling ill evaporated quickly as he rushed over to his back pack. He pulled out his two way radio and turned it on. The static hummed for an instant then he said calmly. "Hey is anyone out there? Anyone at all?" He paused for a response before he tried again. "Please anyone….this is Henry."

He tried a few more times and was ready to give up, when a muffled response came through the speaker. "Henry huh… hmmm…."

His eyebrows dove down as he tried to make out the scratchy voice. "Yes," he replied.

"Where are you?"

Henry was about to tell when his mother's voice popped into his head. _Honey… don't talk to strangers… _But lately he never listened, but yet this time he knew he should.

"Who is this?" he asked flatly.

There was silence and Henry waited. He then wondered if they had even heard him. So he asked again.

"Who is this?'

Static filled the room.

"Boy just tell me where you are?"

Henry flung his head up, "Emma," he yelled running to where the blonde was sleeping.

Emma rubbed her eyes. "Henry you okay?"

He nodded and placed the walkie talkie in front of her. "Listen," he whispered.

"Hey son….you still there?" The two way radio squeaked.

The blonde's eyes went wide, she quickly snatched the radio. "Who is this?" She asked clearly.

More silence as Henry and Emma waited. "First you tell me who you are?" The voice asked with a tinge of malice to it.

Emma searched her brain as she tried to pinpoint who the voice was. "I asked you first."

Laughter filled the room from the mystery voice. "Ah touché," and then she could have sworn she heard clapping. "Now don't be shy. You know you want to tell me. Give it a try. Come on."

Emma cocked her eyebrow at that, the voice so reminded her of someone she just couldn't remember who.

"Plus I know the boy's name is Henry." The walkie talkie chirped in.

Henry's eyes went big, "Sorry," he shrugged.

The blonde knew who ever was on the other end didn't sound like they were a friend, but she also wanted know what was going on in the world outside of this here basement. "Okay if I tell you will you promise to tell me who you are and where you are at?"

"I never have made a promise I haven't kept."

Emma looked to Henry and he gave her a small encouraging smile. She was about to give the stranger her name, when the two way radio was ripped from her hands. "Sheriff Swan, what do you think you are doing?" The glare she got was not one she was used to from Regina. No she now had a feeling of what a servant felt like in the palace, and now knew they were in the wrong, and the all mighty Queen was about to unleash a storm of torment. _Uh oh!_

She swallowed and slowly stood up. "Henry and I were talking to someone on the other end. We wanted to know what was going on." The blonde said defensively.

"And what? You were going to give up our information to a someone you don't even know and who just may want to hurt us?" Regina responded with a certain amount of asperity.

Emma blinked at her in confusion. "Why would they want to hurt us?" Then it dawned on her. "You are worried more about yourself aren't you?"

"You have no idea who are talking to do you? Plus if you did break the curse, then that means everyone has their memories back and now other people that I cursed like…" She paused to take a step closer to the sheriff not wanting Henry to over hear her. "You know, like…" she whispered twitching her head to the side hoping Emma would pick up to whom she was referring.

The blonde didn't budge she only raised an eyebrow inquiringly at the mayor.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you dear?"

Then the two way radio piped in during the mayor and the sheriffs stare down. "Hellllloo," was the lone remark.

Regina glanced down at it then back to the blonde. "You know exactly who I'm talking about." She whispered sharply then pressed the button on the radio. "Now listen here…. we will not be divulging any information here unless I get a name." The mayor spat.

They heard laughter, and then the rough voice spoke louder. "No, no, no! Now stop this! We're playing a game by my rules. Such bad form Mayor Mills…..or should I say Evil Queen."

Regina gasped in surprise and flinched back. "Damn it!" She shot her eyes over to Emma and then to Henry. "This isn't good, this isn't good at all."

The sheriff frowned slightly. "Who is he?"

"Someone I cursed."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah you think." She mocked.

Regina set her jaw, and turned back to the radio. "So I see you didn't drown." She grinned and only wished he could see her. "Too bad and so sad." She countered.

"Where are you?" He snarled back.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" There were a few moments of silence then the rugged voice broke through the still air.

"I saw Rumple, and he told me a few things." He clarified. "Now tell me witch….. where are you and most importantly where is Henry?"

Now Emma looked shocked, _why in the hell would he want my son?_ She stood tall, hands on her hips as she watched the mayor's face.

The mayor collected herself. "Now now what fun would that be if I just go and tell you."

Emma stood watching the cool edge to Regina and couldn't understand why she didn't bite this man's head off like she did everyone else that ever threatened her son. "Yes I see," The man said with a low hiss then added. "Oh and your highness….one more thing." He paused and then his voice got deeper, "If I ever do find you….Revenge will be mine!"

Regina smirked and her voice radiated authority. "If my dear….that's a big if!" She said voice chilled as she turned the two way radio off.

Emma watched Regina square off with the man and the all knowing grin she was expressing made her smile. She knew that face all too well and was glad she wasn't giving it to her, even though deep down she had to admit it did drive her crazy. She shook out of her thoughts as she inched closer to the mayor. "So do you think he knows where we are?"

Regina was momentarily quiet, and Emma could tell the wheels were turning. Finally, she fixed the blonde with a piercing look. "This is my house." She grinned darkly, "but only Henry and I know it has a basement."

Emma sighed. "So what does that mean, we stay here forever?" She quickly darted her eyes around the small room, then landed them back to the mayor's. "I don't know about you, but I would like to leave here."

The brunette hesitated, she knew that, hell she wanted that too. Just then the lights to the basement flickered on, and she saw the mirrored relieved faces from Emma and Henry. "Yay," The boy squealed but it was short lived when they heard pounding from just above them.

"Shit," Emma breathed. "Already?" She questioned, looking to the ceiling of the basement and began to listen closely.

Regina's eyes flashed furiously, as she listened as well. "They better not touch a thing." She whispered out in a heated rush.

Henry gulped and moved to Emma's side then without thinking; when Regina cautiously walked in front of him he sneaked out a hand to stop her. She glanced down at it in surprise. "Don't let him take me." He said so softly trying to hide his scared frown.

The mayor squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Henry, I will never let that happen," Her eyebrow twitched at the relieved breath Emma let out. For some reason she not only wanted to keep Henry safe but now wanted to keep his mother safe as well.

The sheriff stared at the brunette for a moment, almost as if she was attempting to believe the words she was saying. Then she dipped her head, sadness etching her face. "Regina," she whispered. "If anything happens to me…." She drew in a breath, "Please…" She was cut off by the sudden movement of the mayor and now found she was only inches from her dark brown eyes.

Regina stood staring into green eyes and in those eyes she felt stronger than she ever had before. She didn't understand it, but she knew in that moment she wanted to keep this woman safe just as much as she wanted to keep Henry safe. "Don't even say that," she said in an oddly warm voice.

"But I just," she said tightly through compressed lips. "You have to take care of Henry."

Regina felt her heart thump. "I know," was all she could muster her voice was very husky, almost as if there were tears barely held back behind the words. She took a step back she couldn't comprehend what was going on with her. So she pushed it aside, and exhaled slowly as she continued to listen to her intruders above them.

Emma slightly curved her lip. "Let's not let any of it happen." She assured her gently, and down deep she did know if something ever happened to her….Regina would destroy anyone or anything to save Henry. And yet that thought both comforted and frightened her at the same time.

The sound of glass breaking rattled the mayor. "Those bastards!" She gritted her teeth, when she heard louder smashing, and shattering sounds move all above them.

The sheriff pursed her lips glumly, "I'm sorry." She offered quietly, compassion filled her eyes for the mayor.

Regina inhaled deeply, and cautiously tip toed around the room but kept her ears keen to the noises above them. "They are up to something." She said keeping her voice low and quiet.

"Yeah they are looking for us." Emma whispered slowly.

The mayor shook her head, "No something else."

The blonde's brow creased in puzzlement. "Huh….like what?" She paused as she shuffled closer to the other woman.

The mayor looked troubled. "Not sure yet, but my instincts tell me it isn't good."

Emma couldn't help it she smiled. "And what gave that away? The sound of glass breaking or the loud booming voices?"

Regina inhaled sharply but when she saw the small smile on the blonde she knew she was teasing her. "Now, isn't the time to mess around dear."

The blonde blinked, _did Regina just say that? _She inclined her head forward. "So do you think we are safe down here?"

The brunette looked at her. "Yes," then listened again for a few more minutes her eyes began to darken as fear floated across them. "I meant NO!"

"What do you mean no?"

"Mom, mom," Henry said in a rush. "Can you guys smell that?"

"Shit!" Regina scrambled around the room pulling out a large backpack. She hurried through it as though trying to make sure everything was secure.

Emma's face went white. "Don't tell me they are doing what I think they are?"

Regina raised her head eyes black with anger as she stared at the blonde. "No dear….they aren't burning down my house."

The sheriff ran to the lift. "We better get up and out now!" She said looking around the small room.

Regina yelled from across the room. "Sheriff Swan you go that way and you will either be caught or fried."

Emma narrowed her eyes on the mayor, her face went even paler. "So now what do we do?"

Regina shot her a sharp look, and then grinned her all knowing grin. "Follow me dear."

*Thanks for all the follows


	4. Part 4 Fire and Rain

**Part 4**

**Fire and Rain**

Together, the three of them moved along the hidden corridor which Regina revealed quickly behind the potion filled shelf. Emma once again rolled her eyes and said that she should have known she would have that in her basement as well.

"I still can't believe they set fire to my house." The mayor said sharply as her pace quickened.

"Do you believe it was the man we talked to on the radio?" The blonde asked wonder in her tone.

Regina sighed. "If it was, then he has been waiting and watching the house for quite some time."

"So why burn it now?" She exhaled.

The mayor stopped then turned back to the sheriff. "I guess he figured since I knew he would be watching I would also know to never come back here." She responded bleakly.

Emma shook her head sorrowfully, "I'm sorry."

Regina was silent for a moment, and then raised her eyes over Emma's head. "Well time to go topside."

Emma turned around slowly and stared at the old looking rusty latch. "Uh I take it you haven't been down here in awhile." She muttered grasping tightly to the iron clasp and yanking it up. It didn't move so she reaffirmed her footing and with more force she heaved harder upwards. "Shit," she grumbled. "It's stuck."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Do I have to do everything?"

Emma moved out of her way and gracefully waved her hand in the air followed by a tiny curtsey. "By all means your majesty."

Shaking her head the mayor sauntered over to the latch. She rubbed both hands together as if she was warming them up and then grabbed tightly to the clasp and jerked it firmly with all her strength. She used all her body weight and when the lock finally swung free it shot open so fast that it ripped the footing from the brunette right out from under her. She fell forward hard, and landed right on top of the other woman. When she regained her breath she also regained her awareness of where she landed, her body was pressing heavily against the blonde's. The warm curves below her shook her right down to her core, and she immediately knew she needed to move off of her, but her body was telling her something else entirely. Regina gritted her teeth trying to command her body to move and when she lifted her head up she found herself nose to nose with the sheriff. Her lips mere inches from her own and the thought whispered in_….Go on you know you want to taste it….. _and then the sudden wash of desire tingling along all her nerve endings twisted through her, and for one insane, purely lustful half of a second, she actually considered doing just that and press her lips against the temping ones below hers.

The groan from the blonde below her brought the mayor back. "Regina," she grunted, and her eyes locked with the brown ones above hers. She visibly saw the mayor swallow in her long creamy neck followed by a light blush creeping its way to her cheeks.

"So madam mayor are you going to move off of me, or what?" She muttered in a compressed breath.

Regina rolled quickly off and a second later she was fixing her clothing. She then noticed Henry walking up to poke his head out of the small opening. "Be careful," she said hoarsely and then felt the blonde gently move around her and joined their son looking into the early morning sun above them.

The mayor was going to join them as well, when Emma pounced back into her space. She took a deep breath to settle herself. "Uh you sure you want to see this?" She cringed.

Regina slowly looked to the opening and the feared stricken face from her son she instantly knew it wasn't good. She brushed passed the sheriff and snuck up through the opening by him. She could smell the smoke before she saw the fire.

She collapsed a hand across her mouth to keep her violent gasp from floating out. She felt the presence of Emma by her side, and the tiny hand that held hers as the three of them watched the red flames engulf her home. Rage swirled around the brunette as her dark eyes grew darker and narrowed in on the fire. She took a step forward and flung her hand from Henry's and quickly raised both of them to the sky.

The whirlwind of fury that creased the mayor's forehead was nothing Emma had ever seen before. She watched as Regina spun around summoning things she couldn't make out. Out of nowhere a crash of lightning split through the morning sky, and the world now turned dark from the low shadowy clouds that swirled in all around them. Thunder shook the ground; and a strong gust of wind blew leaves from the trees. Then just like someone turned on the sprinklers rain shot from the sky in a watery flash.

Emma wiped her face from the pelting rain as she watched the flames dwindle down. She pulled Henry into her side as he clenched tightly against her. "She did it, she put the fire out." The blonde uttered in amazement.

Regina watched as the rain she created doused the fire. She then noticed movement on the northeastern side of her house. She looked up at the heavens and clapped her hands together making the storm get stronger and more vicious than it was before. She stumbled back to Emma and Henry. "We need to get out of here." She exhaled, "I saw a group of people, and I think they may have spotted me."

Emma noticed the weakened expression on the mayor's face even though her vision was cloudy from all the rain. "Yes, my car is right over there." She shouted.

Regina shook her head. "No, they will be looking for it." She turned and faced the wooded area. "We go in there." She breathed pointing to the lining of trees, and moved to pick up the back pack she brought with her from the basement. All three of them moved across and down the hill toward the forest.

…..

They began their way across the rough tall wet grass and fallen old trees of the thick forest floor. The storm had lessened and a tiny sliver of sun poked its way through the green foliage above them. Emma regarded the brunette in the dim light, her steady blue green eyes filled with emotion "Here let me take that." She said as she took hold of the back pack from the mayor's hand.

Regina hesitated, and then released the pack over to her. "Thanks," She muttered softly and leaned against the nearby tree. She crossed her arms over her chest to keep her chilled wet self warm. Henry moved in and stood next to her. The tree did supply some shelter from the rain that was drizzling out. She watched him gaze into the distance. She noticed his tiny smile, and slowly moved closer to him to see what he was looking at. The blue sky not too far-off brought in the sunshine making the green vegetation sparkle off the rain to create a glorious rainbow arching over the forest.

He looked up at her when he felt her hand on his shoulder. "Did you do that?"

The corner of Regina's mouth curled up. "Wish I could take credit for that." She paused as she took another glance in its direction. "But I didn't do it." She replied wearily and closed her eyes leaning her head against the tree.

The blonde noticed the glittery rainbow also, but the disheartening expression the mayor had kept Emma's interest. She moved close to her and softly nudged her shoulder against hers. "You okay?"

The mayor slowly opened her eyes, and with a sideways glance replied. "Do I look okay?"

Emma gently shook her head. "Honestly, you look exhausted." She drew in a breath. "You still feeling sick?"

Regina hesitated. "No not sick."

Emma twisted around so she was standing face to face with the brunette. "Then what?"

"I feel it, "She replied in a low hardly audible whisper.

Emma bent her head forward. "Regina, talk to me what do you feel?" She urged.

The mayor narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "The magic." She stated firmly.

The sheriff flicked a small smile at her. "Uh yeah, figured as much with that rain dance you did earlier."

"I had no idea I had any magic left." She paused trying to get her thoughts in order. "I didn't lie to you at the hospital that day." She inhaled as she gazed at Henry then back to Emma. "If I could have, I would have done anything to save his life." Her lip trembled and she had to look away to hide her painful emotions.

Regina felt the warm hand covering hers and she had to look down to make sure it was real and she didn't imagine it. "I believe you." The blonde whispered.

The mayor jerked back as confusion raced across her eyes. "Why?" She demanded.

Emma inched slightly back but kept her hand firmly grasped to the other woman's. She opened her mouth then closed it and then tried again. "Everything has changed; I can't explain any of it. But for some reason I do believe you and I do believe you will not hurt Henry." She breathed and then added in a much quieter voice. "And I know you will not hurt me either."

"Really?" The mayor asked skeptically. "And how do you know that?"

Emma grinned smugly at her, "cuz you had a million chances to do that already."

Regina gave a twisted smug look of her own. "Miss Swan how do you know that I don't have a plan already set into motion?"

"So do you?" Emma asked with what seemed surprise laced in her voice, as she gently inched into the mayor's personal space.

Regina could feel the blonde's sweet breath dance across her lips, and a shiver ran down her spine. "Don't worry my dear…. I promise I have no plans of killing you."

"I'm glad," Emma mumbled, "I guess." She had to swallow a few times to moisten an intensely dry mouth she had from the sexy confident grin the mayor was now giving her.

Henry broke in. "Hey so where do we go now?"

Regina drifted her eyes slowly to her son. "I suppose we need a dry place." She brushed passed the sheriff and began to walk back into the thick brush. "I know just the place."

Emma looked to Henry. "You okay over there?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah this is like a hiking trip." He smiled and ran up to Regina; Emma shrugged as she also swiftly caught up to them both.

…

Shivering, teeth chattering, leaning weakly against the caverns wall, Emma closed her eyes as she huddled her arms around her. Regina flung off her wet jacket and noticed the blonde's trembling legs. The rain began again, and this time she had nothing to do with it. She tried another spell to keep it at bay, but she soon found she must have exerted all she had back at her mansion. She now understood why she felt ill back at her basement. It was the effects of her forgotten power renewing itself back within her. In fact that little rain show she did earlier about drained her completely, and it took all she had to keep walking and to get them all safe. Now she noticed both Emma and Henry shaking from the cold weather.

"It isn't much but it is dry."The mayor said coming closer to Emma and her son. She grasped Henry's hands into her own and rubbed them trying to warm them up. She then slowly gazed up at the chattering teeth above him. _Wow how the tables have turned_…she thought and knew it was on her shoulders now; she then closed her eyes searching quietly inside herself. Finding the strength and power in her to bring forth the element of fire, and with a snap of her finger she directed it to the nearby rocks, and it shattered with a bright frizz and smoke and all that was left was a warm radiant glow coming from the small pit below them.

"Wow," Emma gasped through a trembling lip, as she watched the fire come to life.

Henry quickly raced to the source of the heat. He raised his hands over it. "Ahh that feels good." He said raising his head up and stared at his mother with a thankful smile that Regina had seen at least a hundred times in his life.

Emma blinked as the face of the mayor abruptly appeared in her view, then felt her warm hands drag her over to the fire. She allowed the brunette to move her closer to the heat of the flames, but the shaking was relentless from the bitter cold.

"You need to get out of those wet clothes." The mayor stated firmly.

Emma's brow fell and she searched around the cave. "I don't see another room in here, and besides I don't have anything to change into."

"That wasn't a suggestion." She hesitated slightly then slowly brought her hand to the zipper of Emma's jacket. "But more like a command dear." She smiled warningly.

Emma shivered. "Henry is right there." She whispered.

A small chuckle ripped through the mayor, "I didn't mean in front of him Miss Swan."

The blonde exhaled a cold rush of relieved air as she watched Regina grab an item from her bag then shook it a few times and it immediately became large. "Come over here." The brunette beckoned for her to come with the little flicker of her well manicured finger. She then held up a large blanket. "There you go, all private."

Emma nodded and began to take off her wet clothes behind the blanket barrier that the mayor held up. She grinned inwardly, "Do you need some help?" Regina offered politely.

The sheriff swallowed hard…_did she just ask me if I needed help? Uh getting naked?_ She didn't answer and just continued peeling her wet clothes off.

"Miss Swan, are you okay?"

"Uh ummm now….uh…. now that I'm stripped of my wet clothing…what am I… "

Regina dropped the blanket to chest level so she could look at the blonde. "What was that?" And her voice faltered when she caught sight of the smooth well toned skin before her. A flush started from the mayor's toes and spread hotly through her entire body, making her glow pink in the dim fire light, from seeing the slope of her breasts. She caught her breath, but didn't pull away. Instead she stepped forward never leaving eye contact from the sheriff and wrapped the blanket gently around her shoulders.

Emma gradually drew her head up to look at the brunette, all though she felt vulnerable and awkward, being this exposed in front of the mayor. The sheriff really had no words as Regina lead her back to the fire. "Thanks," was all she could muster between the shivering and the strange compassion from the other woman.

The brunette studied the sheriff closely noticing her ailing features as she clutched tightly at the blanket that was keeping her warm. Regina didn't understand why she was having all these feelings about her, but she did know she hated seeing her in any discomfort. She inhaled and found she could smell Emma's sweet scent, the fragrance curling around her senses, making her heart speed up and her respiration increase. She dropped her head in her hand and squeezed her eyes shut to bite off her unexplained desire.

Emma saw the distress from the mayor. "You okay?" She asked uncertainly.

Regina ran a hand through her hair. "Yes," She tore her gaze from the blonde and directed it to her son. "You okay Henry?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, I brought a change of clothes in my pack," he said slipping into a dry sweatshirt.

Emma tried to smile through quivering lips. "You taught him well." She said peering over at the brunette. "You guys are surely prepared."

The mayor raised an eyebrow. "I had to be." She replied simply, even though what Emma said meant a lot to her. She cleared her throat and grabbed a few energy bars from her pack. "Well I guess we should have a little lunch."

…..

After they had their lunch, the rain hadn't lessened and it continued to whistle outside the cave. Emma still felt cold, as she huddled closer to the fire. Henry was warm and quickly fell asleep. Regina was looking out into the dark storm, and didn't see it letting up anytime soon. She sighed as she walked back in by the fire. She could see the blonde trying to get comfortable.

"Still cold?" The mayor asked, even though she knew her answer.

The sheriff nodded weakly at the brunette, as she watched her check her clothing that she hung up by the fire to dry. "They're still wet," she muttered softly.

"Why don't you just cast a spell or something to dry them off?" The blonde mumbled back.

Regina quirked any eyebrow slightly. "I would if I could dear. But I'm still getting the magic back. It took all I had to start that fire." She said gazing into the red ambers.

Emma acknowledged what she said but didn't say anything. She felt cold and now a pain had inched its way into her head. The mayor watched her quietly for a few moments then crouched down next to her. She gently slid her hand under Emma's chin and raised her head up. "I guess it is your turn." She sighed, and then brushed her hand softly across the sheriff's brow. "Yep now you're burning up."

"Funny, cuz I'm freezing."

Regina grinned, and then did something that surprised both of them; she flung off her shoes then crawled next to Emma, wrapping herself around the shivering form, hoping that body heat could somehow help warm her chilled weakened body. "Umm, uhh why are you being so nic…" Emma stuttered as her teeth chattered.

Regina stopped her before she could. "Don't you dare say that word Miss Swan." She said sternly, but kept her arms tightly around her. "I'm nothing of the sort." She shot her a look and slightly grinned. "Like you said earlier I'm just trying to help."

Emma closed her eyes. "Oh okay," she said faintly, and began to relax feeling the twinges in her muscles subside from constant shaking. She huddled within Regina's embrace, noticing for the first time in a very long time how great it felt to be held by someone, and from the most unlikely source of all.

…..


	5. Part 5 Together

**Part 5**

**Together**

Regina woke up beneath the soft weight of warmth surrounding her, automatically snuggling closer and wrapping her arms around the small form. It actually took her a few moments to remember where she was. She glanced at her anxiously, wondering if she should move. She inhaled the sweet fragrance of the blonde deeply, feeling warmed by it in a way that few other things could provide. The mayor tilted her head so that she could look right into her face, taking note of the hints of strain and tension that even sleep could not smooth out. She was so mesmerized by her that she reached down and gently brushed her lips over the sheriff's forehead, kissing gently along the hairline. She halted suddenly realizing what she was doing and abruptly flinched back. _What the hell am I doing?_

Emma stirred, mumbled something inaudible and slightly raised her face, still half asleep she snuggled into the side of the mayor's neck. "Miss Swan?" She murmured softly trying to rein in her rapidly beating heart.

"Mmmmm," the sheriff moaned drowsily, tightening her embrace as she buried her face into the hollow of Regina's shoulder and neck.

The mayor trembled from the feel of her move against her like that, and the butterflies that began to float around in the pit of her stomach told her exactly why. She tried to recall if anyone had ever cuddled into her the way Emma just did. Made her feel exactly like the way she was feeling now. Her mind searched deep, and couldn't think of a single person who ever felt this right in her arms. _Not even him….. _

The brunette sucked in a breath trying to steady herself, and instead she found she was staring at the blonde tucked nicely in her arms. She always knew she was beautiful, her face so soft, so vulnerable. "Should I trust you?" She whispered silkily.

"Huh," Emma moaned as she shifted in her arms again, sliding her body up, and when she did the blanket fell away. But before the mayor could move she felt the blonde's bare breasts drag tantalizingly against her own. Regina groaned as she tried to wiggle free from her grasp, and as she arched back the blonde's bare leg slipped in between her own. _Ah hell could this get any worse? _Just as that thought rolled in, she felt the sheriff's hand fall right to her left butt cheek. Regina's eyes widened as that hand slowly drifted up her back under her shirt.

Now she really did have to think that this woman was sent here to drive her completely crazy, and maybe this is all some sort of new curse. She clenched her jaw trying to get a tight hold on any kind of logic and keep her unbidden desire away.

She could do this she was the Evil Queen right? So she remained still, her eyes searching anywhere but on the woman next to her, but yet again her eyes sought her out….. and fell to her face. She began to memorize it, every plane and angle, every curve and dimple, every pore and line of porcelain skin and beautiful features. Her enticing pink lips now so close to her own. She tilted her head, her fingers found their way dancing down Emma's cheek and she moved her own lips closer and…

The blonde's head gingerly stirred and now her mouth was just a mere breath away, when green eyes snapped open. "Regina," Emma mumbled hoarsely, as her confused eyes locked in on the brown ones.

Caught the mayor quickly escaped and jumped up to her feet. _Oh my god, I about kissed her. I'm gonna kill Gold when I see him. He did this I know it. _She felt a flush go through her and she had to force herself to breathe slowly as she checked on the sheriff's clothing.

"Your clothes are dry Miss Swan." The brunette informed her as she checked her garments.

Emma ran a hand across her face in an effort to shake her grogginess. She cleared her throat as she slowly sat up. "Okay," realizing that the blanket had fallen down she gasped and hastily pulled it back around her. _Was she lying next to me like this? _Her head was swimming with thoughts and images of the mayor looking at her with desire darkening her eyes. _Was she gonna? No way….wait would she? _

"Looks like the rain has died down," the mayor said in a stern voice as she gazed out into the distance.

Emma sighed as she tenderly stood up. "I guess I better get dressed." She gazed down at Henry, "Before he wakes up."

The mayor didn't say anything she just kept her eyes fixed out of the cave. She could hear the blonde shuffling around behind her, she knew if she turned she would see a very naked sheriff and there was no way she was going to put herself through that. "I guess you're feeling better." She added but kept her gaze out in the forest in front of her.

"Uh yeah," Emma murmured as she finished putting on her clothes. Then the awkward silence filled the cavern, and it made her hesitant as she stood watching the slumped shoulders on the mayor. She finally got brave and inched her way closer. "Um," she finally breathed when she was right behind the brunette. "So um you all right?"

"I don't know what's going on." Regina responded seriously, but yet never turned to face the other woman.

Emma ran hand through her hair. "With what?" She asked trying to understand what the mayor was referring to. She saw her take in a deep breath.

"Everything," Regina whispered softly.

Finally the sheriff couldn't take it a second longer and gently spun the mayor around to look at her, and what she saw confused her. "Look at me." She demanded.

Regina's eyes were closed and with another breath she finally opened them. "Talk to me." The blonde urged. "Do you know something I don't?"

The brunette narrowed her eyes on her. "Like what?" She glared, "I just know that everything has changed. It's clouding everything in my head, and you make it hard to do anything."

Emma rubbed at her forehead. "Okay, yes my head is a mess as well." She agreed. "But we can try to figure it out…..together." Then like the lightening striking earlier it hit her. "Wait me?" She fumbled.

Regina snarled. "Together? What does that mean?" She paused taking a step back, afraid of standing too close to the blonde for more reasons than she wanted to admit. "For one, I could just reach into your chest and take your heart." She responded harshly. "I need my revenge, and what would be more perfect…." She paused, and Emma noticed her lip quiver. "Than killing you right now." Her eyes glistened. "But like I said I can't do any of that, and it's all because of you."

The blonde's face fell, she knew this moment was coming, and took in a deep breath to settle herself. She was just as confused by her feelings. She smiled to take the edge off. "I'm glad."

The mayor was hesitant, pulling farther back. So Emma took a courageous step closer, and asked again. Her eyes softened. "I can't explain any of it, other than I guess things just happen for a reason."

Moments passed and Emma was about to give the mayor some space and wake Henry up when she heard a very faint, "nothing has worked out that I had planned." In fact it was so soft that she almost thought she imagined it, but the tear stained eyes looking at her told her she hadn't.

And now not only her mind felt like it was unraveling, her heart felt like it as well. She so wanted to pull the other woman into her arms and tell her it would be all right, but she had no idea if that were even true. _What a mess!_

Abruptly Regina rushed forward and Emma found she was now only inches from her. Baffled now the blonde didn't know if she should take a step back or forward, it almost felt like she was going to get hit or maybe kissed, or maybe she wanted her to take the first step. So Emma smiled to cover up her confusion. "Have you even considered that maybe it actually worked out how it's suppose to?"

The blonde thought Regina looked absolutely adorable in that moment and it took all she had to not wrap her up in a tight embrace. "I ….I just…"

Emma held up a hand to halt her ramblings. "Well after waking Henry up, I can see it."

The mayor breathed a breath of disbelief. "I don't know what's happening to me." She rubbed the bridge of her nose slightly. "I have my power back within me, I feel stronger than I can remember, and yet I'm not consumed with hate and revenge. It's been so long for me to only feel that….that I don't know how to do or be anything else." She paused, trying to fight off the tears stinging in her eyes. "In fact I don't know anything right now….except."

Emma quirked an eyebrow. "Except what?"

"Except this, right here with both of you." She blurted.

The blonde smiled. "Good, because I don't want to do this without you."

Regina flew her hands up. "But that doesn't explain any of this, you broke the curse! You are the White Knight you are supposed to destroy me."

Emma rushed her hands out to cover the mayor's. "Can't you see that's not going to happen? Nothing is ever written in stone." She drew in a ragged breath, her voice then softened. "I would never hurt you, just like I would never hurt Henry. Just like you said you will never hurt me."

Regina felt her throat close up. "Why?" She asked tears now falling down her cheeks.

The blonde sighed, "I just can't."

The mayor frowned. "You should."

"Okay that's it I can't take this anymore." The sheriff said moving closer and dared to slide her arm around the back of Regina's waist and pulled the brunette against her. And to the blonde's surprise the mayor didn't resist, surrendering and slipping her arms around Emma. They hugged for a few moments letting themselves feel the comfort in each other's arms.

The blonde gently drew back. "Do you hear that?" She asked in a whisper.

The brunette's brow scrunched turning to look where the sheriff was looking, and as she did she felt warm fingers intertwine with her own. She smiled as she gripped the soft hand when she heard what the blonde did. "Okay I heard that."

They both spun back to Henry, and noticed he was still asleep. "What is that?" Emma wondered softly.

The mayor turned and with a wave of her free hand the noise got loud enough to hear. Emma's eyes grew big. "Okay that was cool." She mentioned as she listened, and now knew that without a doubt it was voices of men.

"Someone knows we are here!" Regina exclaimed, "Wake Henry!" She demanded, and the blonde was already on it.

Henry woke and he and Emma joined the mayor at the entry to the cave. "There are at least ten different voices." Regina explained saying that they must have noticed the glow to the fire, and they will be here within minutes. She turned to face the sheriff and her son. "Take Henry off that way." She pointed where with a steady finger. "And I will drive them off."

"No," Emma said her voice was stern. "We said we do this together."

"Don't be foolish dear." She growled pulling in a powerful breath. "You know I can do this." She glared. "Leave now."

Emma shook her head and took her stand. "I'm not leaving you."

Regina closed the gap between them quickly and softly drew her fingers down her cheek. "I will be fine, trust me please."

"Psssssssssssst." They all turned their heads at the same time.

"This way." A small boy snuck his head from the back of the cave.

Shocked the three of them watched as he moved out of sight, and then quickly ran back in. "Come on!" Then another boy that looked identical to the other boy ran up by him and finished his sentence. He shouted "Hurry."

The blonde gazed at Regina then down at Henry. "Let's go." Her eyes wide and urging them to follow her.

….

As they followed the two young boys another younger boy would join them. Regina spun around slightly walking backwards and noticing three were now following them as they followed the two look a likes. She scratched her head trying to make sense of who they were and where they were taking them. For all she knew they could be walking right into a trap.

She then raced up next to the sheriff. "Uh Miss Swan, do you think this is wise?"

"Better than with the burly guys with the big swords and torches."

The mayor flung a puzzled eyebrow her way. "Wait a second." She grabbed the blonde's wrist to stop her. "I didn't tell you they had that."

"You didn't have to."

"So how did you know?"

Emma's lip thinned. "I sensed it, or I heard them. It's like I could see them as they moved through the forest."

Regina gasped. "Oh my god…. you know what this means? You have it."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the mayor. "What! No I just put two and two together." She shrugged and began walking again.

"Don't try to deny it Miss Swan." There was a touch of humor in the mayor's tone as she watched her strut ahead, and grinned inwardly.

Emma tried not to roll her eyes.

"I think it's true," Regina said, drawing the sheriff back to the discussion at hand. "After all, you pegged everything about those men."

"It's part of my job…okay." She relayed as they walked, and noticed Henry talking to one of the boys.

"Did you ever wonder why you were good at it?"

Emma blinked. "Did you just give me a compliment?"

Regina curved her eyebrow and her mouth followed it. "Maybe, and damn it admit that you have it." She said watching the blonde's expression from the corner of her eye and then faltered a step when she suddenly stopped and her eyes grew wide. "Where are we?" She gasped.

The brunette followed the sheriff's line of sight and her mouth gaped open. "Wow, never knew this was here."

….


	6. Part 6 Now that's Magic

**Part 6**

**Now that's Magic**

Emma hesitated, and then dipped her head. "I guess not." Her eyes grew a bit distant as she took in her surroundings.

Henry bounced over and grabbed the mayor's hand. "Come on….this is so cool." He beamed.

The blonde's brow scrunched she just couldn't believe what she was seeing. She closed her eyes and rubbed at her face as if when she reopened them it wouldn't be there. "Am I seeing things?"

The mayor's mouth was still slightly open. "Maybe it's a mirage."

A boy walked by the mayor. "You can catch flies doing that." His small voice said looking up at the queen.

She eyed him quizzically. "And who are you?"

"I'm Slightly." He smiled with a wink.

Emma then asked feeling totally lost at the moment. "Uh Slightly what?"

"That's his name dear." She informed her.

The blonde's head felt dizzy, as the pain drove in to her temples. "I need to sit down." She staggered back holding her head.

The mayor moved in gently and grasped the sheriff's arm to steady her. She shot the small boy an evil glare. "Take us somewhere she can rest." She hissed. "Now!"

Emma sunk slowly against the mayor's strong arms. "You don't need to yell." She whispered "Or be rude."

"Hey baby steps over here." She grinned, "I can't change all of me over night."

The blonde nodded but swallowed her smile. "Honestly I think you're great."

The mayor glanced at her with a faint smile. "Thank you."

"For?"

"Saying that."

The sheriff sighed. "You're welcome."

"Mom," Henry said with big cheeky grin. "They have a rollercoaster."

"What?"

….

"There how's that?" Regina asked slipping the blonde into a large bed.

"Okay whose bed is this?" Emma wondered as she gazed around the room.

"I didn't ask." The mayor shrugged.

"Eeewwww I'm not lying here." She winced as she started to get up.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "They assured me it was clean," and gently pressed her to lie back down. "Plus you used to sleep in your car."

"Because you kicked me out of the Inn." She said tightly.

Regina swallowed painfully. "Let's not go there okay."

"Fine," The blonde huffed then fell back against the soft mattress.

The brunette moved to the window and she watched out of it for a few minutes. "Henry will be safe here."

Emma rose up to her elbows. "How do you know?"

The mayor slowly turned to face the other woman. "If he changes his name there is no way anyone will find him…..but." She faded out and returned her gaze out the window.

"But what?"

Drawing in a breath the brunette returned to the sheriff's bed, she lingered for a moment as if contemplating what to do next. Then she slowly turned and sat down next to her. "But he may forget who he is." She sighed.

"Okay that's it, we are leaving." Emma said and tried to get off the bed.

Regina pushed her back down. "Stop, we aren't going anywhere yet." She paused. "And I did promise that nothing will happen to Henry. Didn't I?"

"So why did you say that?"

"It's just an option." The brunette sighed. "Oh and they said they would bring us something to eat." She mentioned looking at the closed door. "Probably will be pizza or a cheeseburger if I know them."

Emma laughed. "Hell with Henry staying here, I think I will."

The blonde's laughter and comment was contagious and soon the mayor started in as well. "Wow," the sheriff muttered.

Regina drew in a breath and shot a look over at her. "What?"

"You definitely need to laugh more."

The mayor flushed feeling a little exposed and slowly began to pull away from the sheriff. "Maybe I should go and let you get some sleep." She said softly.

Emma frowned and raised her head up. "Don't go," she pleaded.

The mayor blushed faintly she still was having a very hard time with all of this, and she really needed to get some air and check on Henry. But hearing the blonde say she didn't want her to go was just maddening and it felt like someone kicked her in the gut. She fell silent for a long moment clearly thinking what she should do and trying to compose herself. Finally she turned slowly and exhaled. "I really should go check on Henry, but I will be right back." She informed her clearly.

The sheriff's smile was interrupted by a big yawn. "Okay," she grinned and blinked sleepily at her.

The brunette quietly said. "I'll be back before you know it."

….

The mayor strolled swiftly back outside and quickly found her son. "Henry, "she beckoned him. "So how many boys are here?" She questioned with a sharp glance around.

"I've talked to at least nine boys." He replied then hesitated before he asked a little frightened by the dark glare his mother had. "Why?"

She peered down at him and could sense his anxious demeanor. "Henry, it's okay. I'm just worried."

"Why?" He asked again.

The brunette sighed. "Because I've yet to meet the one who is their leader." She relayed quietly to her son.

Henry jerked back. "How do you know you haven't?"

Regina lifted a sly eyebrow. "Because I know Henry." She simply said and kept a keen eye on her surroundings. Then an all knowing grin formed its way to her red lips. "Show yourself!" She demanded voice cold and sharp.

Out of nowhere a young man appeared from behind a nearby tree. He smirked at the queen and placed his hands on his hips. "You were always very clever."

"And you were always sneaky."

He moved his hands from his hips and crossed them over his chest. "So your Majesty, I see we have a common enemy." He smiled haughtily.

She tilted her head. "You've been doing a little homework haven't you dear?"

"Everyone knows the curse is broken, so that means he is now back."

The mayor spun quickly at him glaring fearsomely. "So tell me does he know about this place?"

The young man kept his cool. "Not that I'm aware of." He smirked. "So why does he want Henry?'

The queen paused, a muscle in her jaw twitching briefly as she stared at him. She finally sucked in a breath and gazed up at Emma's window. "I may know." She admitted in a quiet hiss. "But I need her to tell me."

He quirked an eyebrow as he followed her line of sight. "She's the princess, the daughter of Snow am I right?"

Regina swallowed. "And how did you know that?"

He stood tall on his lanky form. "Everyone knows our savior, but what we don't understand is why she's here with you?" He snarled as he now stood toe to toe with the evil queen. "You should pay for what you've done."

Henry flew in between them. "Don't hurt her please." He begged.

The young man looked down at him, eyeing him narrowly, and nodded briefly. "Fine I won't. Only for you Henry, but I'm watching you Regina." He snapped firmly.

She twisted her lip in a superior smug grin. "And I will be watching you."

…

Regina cleared her throat as she shut the door to the room where Emma was sleeping. It was dark with only a tiny glow from the one single candle in the room. After a few hours of watching Henry play with the young boys she then ordered him to bed as well. She heard from Nibs that Emma only had eaten half her dinner he brought to her. She waited until she put her son to bed before she dared to come back into the sheriff's room.

"Is that you?" Emma mumbled quietly.

"It is I." She whispered. "You feeling any better?"

"Actually I am. The pain has subsided quite a lot."

The mayor sighed as she inched closer to the bed. "That's good dear. I promise it will eventually die out."

Emma glanced at her in the low light. "You still think it has to do with magic…..don't you?"

The brunette shook her head at the sheriff. "Trust me would you please." Right now as her world flipped upside down this is one thing she did know. She knew strongly that this woman she was gazing at was now receiving her own magical powers.

The blonde blew out a breath. "I do, but I can't I just… don't see it."

Regina gave her a sideways glance. "Well it's because you have lived here in this world your entire life, if you hadn't you would have found it within you years ago." She sighed softly and paced around the room slowly as Emma watched her in wonder.

"What's going on Regina?"

The mayor halted. "Nothing." She barked tersely.

"Liar."

She groaned. "See you can read me." She paused fighting off her smirk. "You have that within you."

Emma rolled her eyes. "If I can read you it is because I know you, and it has nothing to do with magic." She then scooted over in the bed. "Come here." She patted next to her.

Regina slowly arched her eyebrow. "Miss Swan, what are you asking?"

The blonde sighed. "You look tired." She said certainly. "Unless you want to sleep on that uncomfortable chair….or better yet the hard floor."

The brunette smiled, "Ah I see and for a second I could have sworn I saw something else shadowing in those green eyes."

Emma stared at her. "You're being silly." She pulled the covers back and that's when the queen noticed the blonde was now only wearing her white tank and underwear that matched it.

The grin the mayor gave the blonde made her heart beat in triple time. She couldn't believe she didn't feel this way about her the moment she saw her. But even then deep down inside her, she did feel something. She saw Regina give in and she could have sworn she floated across the room to her.

"Very well." The queen responded silkily, and then began to shrug out of her shirt and pulled a clean tee from her bag. Soon she was now clad in only her undies and small shirt that clung to her curves nicely. She finally turned to gaze at the sheriff who was quietly watching her.

And when she did, the unbridled desire in those green eyes made her dead heart skip to life with a new beat that grew stronger and more alive than it ever had. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest in a way she thought was gone forever. She felt the clenching of the steel bars slowly dwindle away from the one person she was so sure would have destroyed her.

"Regina?" A mere whisper of her name beckoned her closer to the other woman. "You're beautiful."

She tried she really did, but that was all it took and she couldn't breathe let alone move. She stood frozen in place. Emotions of everything that was occurring collapsed all around her and broke her down. She could no longer suppress her tears and they fell slowly down her face.

"Whoa whoa." Emma shushed. "Hey now…. come here." She soothed and quickly darted from the bed and gathered the shaken woman into her arms.

The mayor whose eyes were closed sniffed. "I'm a damn mess." She said huskily.

"You're allowed ya know."

She finally opened her eyes finding Emma gazing down at her, looking absolutely beautiful, her eyes so caring and so deeply green Regina felt an ache inside her, a pleasant, loving pain, and it terrified her completely. "There are so many reasons that you shouldn't be here….with me."

She then felt the blondes warm finger's brush over her neck and then leisurely stroked down her arm, and it made the mayor groan quietly and quiver in her tantalizing touch. Their eyes locked as soon as their fingers entwined together. Regina could feel everything fall even farther away; she could see her life now spread out before her. Emma had come in to her life like the dawn spreading away the night, and right now in this very instant she needed her more than she had ever needed anyone else.

Emma saw the change from hurt, to confusion, to something so strong yet tender in Regina's eyes and the feeling overwhelmed her completely. Startled she inhaled bringing forth her courage and she stepped even closer to the other woman. It was now or never, she thought now only a breath from those oh so tempting lips. She waited a split second to see if she would get pushed away, and then she kissed Regina softly and ran her hands up the mayor's arms.

The brunette made a soft sound, as their lips touched, tentatively at first, and then deeper, capturing and surrendering utterly, seeking out the passion within her she had held back for so long.

Emma thought if she died this very second, it would be enough that now she was in this woman's arms, kissing her so deeply, caught up in their emotions that found their way together and it swirled around them like a warm caress that sparkled through her entire body.

Out of breath the mayor eased her lips from Emma who was trembling just as much as she was. "Now that's magic." The blonde said with a soft smile, and caressed her fingers down the side of her cheek before she kissed her gently again, and the queen kissed her back.

…..

Big Thanks to -K- Who corrects all my crap...and gives me inspiration to keep going! love you :)


	7. Part 7 Now What

**Part 7**

**Now What**

Emma searched the other woman's face, studying her eyes, the shading of color which revealed far more about the mayor than the sheriff thought Regina realized. The mayor returned the inquiry, her expression compassionate and sincere, it made her pulse quicken and she loved it. Emma dipped her head, lowering her gaze, and kissed her again and again.

Regina reached up and tangled her hand in Emma's hair, pulling her head closer to her if that was possible. She felt her temperature rise, plus her whole entire body tingled with warmth that radiated through her and she knew it had nothing to do with magic….or did it?

The blonde pulled away drawing air in deeply. She felt the mayor running her thumb lightly down her cheek. "Regina," she said drawing in a shaky breath. "I can't believe how you make me feel." She whispered. "There's a tingling throughout my entire body."

Regina grinned deeply because she felt it also. "Okay don't you dare laugh at what I just said." Emma noted tentatively waiting for the snide comment.

"No, I'm smiling because I feel it too." The mayor said. "I've never felt this with anyone." And this time she leaned forward not giving the blonde time to answer, and kissed her with such a sweet, tender, utterly loving passion that Emma swore she was going to pass out. She wasn't aware of her arms surrounding her because in that instant everything else just faded away. All that was here right now was the two of them and the sheriff was truly shaken by it.

"You okay?" Regina added in a low voice once she had released the kiss, resting her forehead against the blonde's.

Taking a deep breath the sheriff nodded. "You?"

The smile that crossed the mayor's face seemed to light up the entire room. _Oh my god she is so incredibly beautiful,_ Emma thought in amazement.

"I'm good." The queen whispered huskily and tightened her hold on the sheriff, closing her eyes as the blonde pulled her against her, feeling her soft lips seek out hers yet again. She had to admit she liked to kiss people in her past, but nothing had ever compared to how it felt to be kissed by this woman. She made a soft sound in her throat and was captivated and moved beyond anything that had ever thrilled her, hell even magic didn't feel this good.

"Your Majesties!"

The two women breathed in harshly as they pulled their lips away upon hearing the intruding knock and the loud voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes," Regina almost squeaked, as she regained her composure even though the blonde looked irresistible and she wanted nothing more than to continue what had they started.

"One of our scouts has found something out, and Peter thought I should immediately tell you." He informed them.

The mayor slowly and very regrettably peeled herself away from the sheriff. "One second." She groaned out. "Don't you dare move." She commanded with a saucy grin, as she pointed to Emma.

The blonde smiled gently. "Wouldn't dream of it your highness."

The brunette quickly pulled her pants back on and slowly inched the door open. "Yes what is it?"

The boy swallowed. "Remember your excellence, I'm just the messenger."

"Get on with it!" She snarled.

"We heard that Hook has Snow White." He exhaled shakily. "He wants a trade."

The queen pressed her lips painfully together. "We will be right out." Then she added, her voice sharp as nails. "Now be off with you."

The terrified boy nodded and ran off.

Emma could hear the stress in the other woman's tone and immediately asked her voice soft. "What's going on?"

The brunette dropped her head into her hands taking a moment to compose yourself. "You're not going to like it at all."

"Something's wrong with Henry!" She quickly concluded.

Regina shook her head. "No he is fine." Her voice grew gentler and she almost couldn't believe it herself when she heard it. "It's Snow."

Emma blinked. "My mmoo….Snow White?" She scratched her head. "What's going on?"

"Hook has her."

"Who?" She exclaimed, moving closer.

"Emma, we need to talk."

"Why."

"You better sit down."

"Oh god, what's going on?" She said obviously confused. She frowned. "You're scaring me."

Regina decided there was no time for beating around the bush. "Who is Henry's father?"

Emma's head snapped back in surprise, her forehead crinkling as she narrowed in on the mayor. "What does that have to do with any of this?"

"He wants Henry, and why do you think that is?" She asked trying to stay calm.

The blonde opened her mouth, hesitated as she finally figured out what Regina was implying. "No Way, I think I would have known if this man you say is Hook…..as in Captain Hook was Henry's father."

"Would you?" She asked then sighed as she watched the stricken expression roll across her eyes. "You have to tell me right now if it's true."

Emma searched through her past and that one drunken night at the bar in the little fishing town. It was only one night but that was all it took and a month later she found herself crying alone and pregnant and no idea where the man went to even tell him. Could it really be who the mayor said it was? I mean come on, what are the odds of that? "I just, I can't see how?" She responded dryly, still trying to grasp the situation, and failing miserably. "I don't even remember his name." She whispered sadly.

"Emma," The brunette said softly, seeing the emotion coloring her face, she felt an ache run through her and she moved in and gathered her hands in her own. "Okay, I want you to do something for me?"

The blonde nodded slowly. "What?"

"Close your eyes." The mayor said in a gentle voice her eyes full of compassion. "And take a deep breath. Focus all of your thoughts on that night, I know you can see Henry's father." She paused as she waited on the sheriff. "Do you see him?"

Emma slowly nodded again. "I see him."

"Now he had to introduce himself at some point."

"Yes, yes his name is Arthur."

Startled Regina's eyes grew wide. "Are you sure that is his name?" And watched silently as the blonde's eyes twitched as she floated through her memories. She felt the sheriff's hand clutch tightly at her own as she sank deeper and deeper into her past dreams.

The brunette said softly. "You can do this….search it within you."

"No," she whispered. "It wasn't Arthur who I left the bar with."

"Who was it?" Regina urged gently.

Emma's eyes sharply blinked open. "His name was Jim." She muttered. "I see his face clearly. Dark black hair and the deepest blue eyes I have ever seen."

"That's good. Anything else?" The mayor gently coaxed.

"Yes, the reason I couldn't tell him was because he was a fisherman and he immediately left to sea, and he never returned." She gasped her mouth slowly fell open as all of it spun in and grabbed a deep hold of her and jerked her hard in realization. "Oh my god," the blonde cried. "This isn't happening." Her lip quivered and she flung her hands from Regina.

The mayor bit the inside of her lip as she watched the blonde's shoulders fall and tremble slightly from the sobs she was trying to suppress. She gradually moved in behind her and hesitated as she reached an apologetic hand to her shoulder. "Hey its okay, at least we now know."

Emma spun quickly and fell into the queen's arms. "This isn't happening, he can't have Henry." She cried.

"He won't," Regina murmured, sliding her arms around her tiny waist, and then brushing a comforting kiss over her soft forehead.

"How do you know?" Emma asked, taking a much needed breath.

"It's easy, I'm not trading him." She glared.

The blonde's face fell. "Okay…so what will happen to my mom, I mean Snow?"

The mayor pursed her lips for a moment then slowly her haughty grin appeared. "Trust me I have a plan."

…

Emma stared at the mayor as she explained the plan to her and the young man, and then she had to look back to Peter, her eyes focusing, blinking and refocusing on him. She still couldn't believe all of this was happening, and the sickening knot in her stomach wasn't helping either. It was all so surreal of all the things in her past that she used to dream about, fairytale figures wasn't one she would chose to be real and she was a princess locked away in some tower to be rescued. And yet that's exactly what she was she was a princess even though she wasn't locked away in some tower, or had to be kissed awake by some heroic prince. She did get kissed by none other than the powerful yet oh so beautiful evil queen. Yup she decided that this was an all new story for a new Once Upon a Time. Or maybe she should use the word alternative. Her mind kept slipping back and forth like a ping pong match that would never end, and the more she thought the more the knot grew.

"I need some air." The blonde spewed and bolted for the exit.

"Emma," came the mayor's immediate and brief response as she quickly followed her outside. She spotted her easily behind the nearby tree, spilling the remains of her dinner onto the ground. The brunette twisted her lips in disgust but slowly rubbed a comforting hand to her back. "You okay?"

The sheriff shook her head. "Do I look okay?"

Regina tilted her head, her dark eyes going thoughtful. "You're still trying to wrap your head around all this."

The blonde gathered a breath as she stared blankly at the other woman for a moment. "Yeah between Henry, and Jim…..hell then my mother as Snow White and I'm in….uhh….." she stuttered as she leaned back against the tree. "And I'm kissing you of all people."

The mayor looked at her, not bothering to ask what she was referring to, because she knew it was a shock. Hell it shocked her too that here she was standing next to the savior, and that savior was Snow's daughter and she actually didn't want to rip her heart out, instead she wanted to embrace it.

"I know, and I can see why you're feeling so confused. It is a lot to take in all at once. Plus if you add in Henry's father and now what's going on between us…..it's….." She faded out lost in her own thoughts about the beautiful blonde that she was having strong feelings for.

Emma took another breath, trying to control her body's ailing torment. "I need to save her."

"I know, and we will." Regina said, looking at her steadily.

"If he sees you, you know he will kill her on sight." The sheriff began glumly. "I have to go alone." She said quietly and hung her head.

The queen rushed forward and pulled the other woman in to her arms. "So let me go as you."

Emma blinked and held her hand up between them. "Wait what?" She paused her lip thinning as she thought. "You as me?" She shook her head. "I think he would catch on."

"I'm not letting you go alone, I forbid it." Regina glared.

The blonde pushed herself from the mayor. "You forbid me? I don't think so." She argued.

"Hey I'm trying to protect you." The brunette said firmly, her eyes dark and full of intent. "Don't reject that. Okay?"

Surprised, Emma regarded her more closely. "I am not," she assured slowly. "But you know I am right. If he see's or detects that he is being fooled he won't hesitate in killing her."

The queen's head tilted annoyed, she had so many mixed emotions about this that her mind and her heart were at war. "I just don't know how I'm supposed to let you go and get yourself killed for h…." She almost said it but stopped herself before she did.

"You mean for Snow White?"

Regina stared at the other woman, and then lowered her head, a rueful expression crossing her face. "I just can't." She admitted in a soft low tone.

"I am aware of your history with her, but I just don't understand it." Emma told her seriously.

The mayor shook her head as a tiny chuckle spilled up through her throat. "A long drawn out history," she said as her eyes took on a cold disturbing look. Gazing into the distance as her thoughts drifted to the past from saving the young girl from her runaway horse, then to her love Daniel and the pain in his eyes as he gasped for his last breath. Just because she couldn't keep her secret, now all of it, all the pain, and all the revenge didn't seem so big. But what did seem big, what did matter was keeping Emma and her son Henry alive. So why did it seem like fate was stepping in, and was going to yet again take it all away from her. Why… just why couldn't it be easy as to taking them far far away from it all?

Finally after moments of sinking slowly inside trying to find another way through this, her eyes rose to meet the green ones of the woman who was desperately trying to understand it. She swallowed realizing that it was time, time to move on, but that didn't mean she was going to give up without a fight. "I can't lose you, not now and not because of this." Regina pleaded softly.

Emma's face fell, and frowned. "Um you don't know that will happen." She reassured with a hint of break in her voice.

"Either do you." The mayor said, trying hard to fight off the pain she was feeling in her chest.

"I do see one thing." The blonde said moving closer to the other woman, looking at her for a long moment, trying to memorize her face in the moonlight, imprint everything into her mind.

"What?"

"I had a vision…. and I see Henry he is somewhat older then he is now, and I see Snow White and James, they're there with him. But most importantly I see you standing there dressed in the most gorgeous gown I have ever seen. And your smile is so radiant that it takes my breath away." Emma said simply, sincerely, and then took a breath searching deep within herself, trying to gather her words. "And I will make certain that it all comes true."

The mayor had to look away. "You said it yourself nothing is written in stone, you don't know anything."

"I know I did." The sheriff agreed softly. "But please believe this; I will do everything to make this right and fight like hell to make it back to you. I would stop breathing if I knew I couldn't see you or Henry again."

The mayor looked back at her at those words; she couldn't believe she had said that. Her throat collapsed and she was finding it hard to breathe. Yet she couldn't blink away the moisture that rose in her eyes, gladly letting it form and slide down her face. She felt Emma reach out and gently wipe it away. "So let me go with you." The queen said her voice raw and unsteady; she placed her hand on top of the blonde's as it held her cheek. "Please," she added then turned her head slightly and kissed her palm. She heard Emma's slight intake of breath, the warm body moving closer, and she leaned forward when the strong arms wrapped around her and held her close.

Relenting, the blonde responded quietly, as she hugged her tightly. "All right, we will leave in the morning."

….


	8. Part 8 Where have you been?

**Part 8**

**Where have you been?**

"So I guess we need our sleep," Regina said, in her best authoritative tone, "since we need to get to his ship early."

"Yes," Emma agreed with a slight smirk as she watched the mayor make room for her in the bed. "You do know how impossibly hard it will be to actually sleep by you."

The mayor smiled softly. "We've done it before dear."

"Uh yes, but that was before all the yummy kisses we had."

The brunette slowly arched her eyebrow at the sheriff. "So tonight no kisses, we just sleep." She told her as she pulled the covers up around her.

Emma narrowed her eyes in at the other woman, and tried to suppress her laughter. "Ahh hello….if I'm sleeping by you I'm so going to kiss you."

Regina's eyebrow rose slightly. "Oh you think so my dear," she said, faint surprise tinting her tone.

Emma's lips twitched as the mayor's hand reached out for her. She only hesitated for a second before she accepted it, allowing the brunette to pull her into the bed next to her. Emma wrapped her arm around her slender waist, and when she did she immediately felt Regina snuggle into the smooth silk of her throat.

"Oh I see….. I can't kiss you if you hide your lips on my throat." She felt the mayor smile against her neck.

"Maybe," The brunette said quietly, leaning her head back to look up at the sheriff.

So Emma took the opportunity bending slightly, her lips brushing over the queen's. "I guess I was wrong."

Regina grinned before she deepened the kiss, her lips parting, and she explored Emma's mouth hungrily, tasting the desire awaiting her. When they finally parted the mayor replied huskily. "We really need our sleep."

The blonde's breath was labored. "I'm starting to think I should have just slept on the floor." She pulled in a large amount of air trying to smother down the fire that was burning inside her. When the smug grin appeared on the queen, Emma reacted quickly grabbing the mayor's hands. "Don't you dare push me off the bed!"

The brunette looked at her and smiled. "Wouldn't dream of it my dear," she whispered, now entwining her fingers with Emma's.

"Good," Emma said and brought the mayor's palm up to her lips and kissed it gently, just like Regina did earlier. Their eyes met and the intent of the gaze was electric. The blonde knew that the mayor was sexy and could be very seductive, but the passionate expression she was giving her now didn't even compare. Then her beautiful delicate fingers flexed to trace over her lips, it made Emma swallow hard as she watched the dark sultry expression drift lower and with the tiny bounce of her finger the mayor turned over in the bed.

"Go to sleep Miss Swan." The mayor muttered.

The blonde swallowed again and shook her head. "That was just mean." She grinned and leaned down, and kissed Regina gently on the temple, pulling her body close to hers and tucking an arm around her. "Good night my queen."

Regina smiled inwardly and snuggled back against the sheriff. "Sleep well princess."

…..

Emma moved quickly darting through the rich vegetation in front of her using only a small flashlight and the full moon as her guide. She stopped short when she heard the waves crashing against the shore. She knew she was close. She took a breath and closed her eyes knowing that she was alone, and knew deep down this was the only way she could make sure all of her loved ones stayed alive. She knew Hook wanted Henry, but she was convinced she could make him see that he was wrong to take her son away from her.

She was hoping that somewhere in this man stood the person she knew that one single night that changed her entire world. She peered through the green shrubbery noticing the deep depression of the ocean just ahead of her and the smell of salt water filled her nostrils.

Just when she set her gaze to the left she felt a sharp point jab into her kidney. On impulse she flinched sideways trying to move but was only halted with the sharp spear edging farther into her side. "Okay," the sheriff hissed and raised her hands up. "What do you want?"

The response she got surprised her. "Emma?" The cloaked figure grunted.

Now she was confused, she slowly spun around. "In the flesh," she muttered eyes wide.

"Oh my god you are alive!" The hood slowly pulled down and the gleaming happy eyes of Granny appeared. "We've been so worried." She sucked in her lip drawing a tiny sob as she did and pulled the younger woman into her arms.

The blonde relaxed as she hugged the older woman. "What are you doing here?" Emma murmured pulling back and watching the other woman's face fall.

Granny heaved. "We are here watching that ship." She informed her as her eyes drifted to the sea. "Your mother is there." She frowned.

Emma nodded, "I know." She said faintly as she followed her gaze out to the open waters.

Shock laced the old woman's eyes. "How did you know that?" She grabbed the sheriff by the shoulders so she could face her. "And I ask again where have you been? And where is Henry?"

The blonde puffed out. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Granny grasped the sheriff's upper arms. "Try me." She said firmly never breaking eye contact.

The young woman swallowed, she had no idea where she was going to start. I mean it wasn't everyday you had to explain things like finding the lost boys and of all people, Peter Pan. Not only that they found Neverland, and not to mention who Henry's father is, but the hardest would be explaining the deep connection she had with the one person that everyone wanted to now kill.

Just then noises from behind her stirred her thoughts away and all of a sudden she was standing eye to eye with David, or James, or was it Charming, or her father? Shit if she had a headache before it didn't compare to how her head felt now.

His eyes went soft and compassionate. "Emma," he softly spoke. "You're alive."

Emma's lips thinned and she could only nod, before she found herself being pulled in by his strong arms.

…..

Regina Mills the mayor of Storybrooke and also the evil queen tossed and turned, seeking the elusive void of sleep even as she realized that what she was truly seeking was the warm soft body that cradled her tenderly as she drifted off. She hazily turned grasping the pillow that still bore the delicate fragrance of the beautiful princess that she was now so captivated by. Her eyes immediately fluttered open realizing she was now in bed alone. With an aggravated sigh she sat up and tossed the covers back in search of the blonde in the room somewhere. Finally dropping her bare feet to the cold wood floor she found her way to the window and instantly shot her eyes around the bare ground below.

"Damn it!" She hissed out in the lonely room. "I should have known she would have done this….I must be growing soft." She clenched her teeth and with a whirl she darted across the room and before she even made it to the door she was now clad in black leather suitable only for a queen on a mission. She kinked her head as her hands skirted down her new attire. _That's more like it._

She slowly creaked the door open and drifted quietly to Henry. She sighed as she touched a hand to his forehead and watched him sleep. "Henry," she whispered.

"What?' He muffled and half turned his head.

"Wake up; you need to listen to what I'm going to tell you."

He rubbed at his eyes and slightly leaned up. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to be going somewhere, and doing something I'm not quite sure what the outcome may be."

He blinked. "Okay."

Regina took a deep breath, trying to control her fears. She didn't want this to be the last moment she would ever see her son. "I need you to listen to exactly what I say." She watched him nod before she relayed precisely what she wanted him to do.

He swallowed, as a tiny tear fell. "I heard her tell me goodbye, and when I turned over to see what she meant she was already gone."

The brunette grabbed his hand. "I'm going to get her back, this I promise you."

He nodded then asked. "And will you come back?"

She sighed and the corner of her mouth curved slightly. "You are my son, and don't you ever forget that." She said with a playful glare. She kissed his forehead and then took a few steps away from the bed. The queen winked at him before a smoky twist of grays and purples blew in like a heavy mist and in an instant it evaporated and she was gone.

He grinned as he watched her disappear. "My father doesn't stand a chance." He smirked jumping from his bed he quickly got dressed; he knew what his mother told him, but he had a plan all of his own.

…

Emma was whisked into the wooded shelter of the group of the people with whom she once shared the town of Storybrooke. Her hands dangled limply against her sides, as they all gawked wide eyed; as she stood quietly next to Charming. They stared and the silence was painful and for a moment she didn't know where to look.

Finally Red appeared out of nowhere. "Emma, where have you been?" She asked. "As soon as you broke the curse your mother has been worried sick wanting to find you. She walked right into Hook's trap. He claimed he had Henry. Does he?"

The blonde shook her head. "No," she paused gathering her thoughts. She now realized in her search for Regina and their little escapade with Henry, she never once thought anyone would actually worry about her. But yet not only did they worry, they actually were out looking for her. So how in the hell was she going to explain it all to them? She was having trouble finding her voice as they all watched her in wonder. Okay she could do this, right? She was the savior after all….right?

"Henry is just fine." Emma assured sharply.

"So where is he?" James prodded worriedly.

_Shit shit shit….they're going to freak when I tell them. _ The sheriff cleared her throat and stood tall. "Trust me okay, he is fine." She said looking between Charming and Red, then back to Granny and to the rest of the crowd.

Dr. Whale bounced off of a few shoulders in the crowd as he stormed up to the blonde. "Have you seen our lovely mayor?" he asked unkindly.

She held up a hand to him as she started to respond, then swallowed and forestalled when she read the anger in his eyes. "I uh….."

"So, have you?"

James butted in and stood in between them. "Calm down, why would Emma know where Regina is?" He breathed smiling at his daughter. "So where is Henry if Hook doesn't have him?"

This time she heard the rest of the town pipe in and voice their concerns and fears, and the sheriff's head began to spin. "Stop it!" she finally shouted, then as everyone stood quietly she finally found her voice again. "Henry is safe." She exhaled.

Red and James at the same time interrupted. "How do you know that?"

"Because he is with someone that will risk her life to protect him."

They both flinched back. Charming narrowed in on his daughter trying to understand. "Who?" He whispered unevenly a little unsure of her answer.

"He is with Regina….okay." She blurted, "So you see he is safe."

"What, she took him from you?" James asked trying to understand what she was saying.

"So you have seen her?" Dr. Whale said harshly. "Why didn't you finish her off?…You are the savior right the one who is suppose to save us from the curse and her."

Emma glared at him. "No I didn't. So why is it that's all you can ask about is her? Haven't you all tried to even get Snow back?" She said averting her answer.

"We haven't yet…. he has his crew ready to kill anyone on sight. We just were figuring out a way to get her back when you showed up." Grumpy explained with a cranky face. "So I take it you heard as well?"

"Yes," the sheriff sighed.

The small ornery man stepped closer. "So how did you find out?"

James stepped in. "Yeah Emma how did you know that Hook has Snow?"

"Well", the blonde began, hesitated, and then dropped her gaze. This just wasn't going to be a one word answer. How was she supposed to tell them all that Hook is actually Henry's father? And how is she supposed to say it's her fault he now has Snow? And to make matters worse she now was in a relationship with the evil queen who Henry was with at Neverland. How is it that the truth really did sound like a lie? _Uh really? Wow…. am I ever jumping to conclusions here…. I kiss Regina and we're in a relationship. _ She would laugh if she didn't have an audience.

Emma began, "so how well do you all know Peter Pan?"

…..

***Thx to all my follows and reviews**


	9. Part 9 The Rescue

**Part 9**

**The Rescue**

Snow White rolled over on the filthy wooden deck and tried not to vomit. The smell of rum filled the air and the rolling of the waves cast her and the ship around. Her vision was blurred and her head felt heavy, grasping her arms tightly over her aching ribs, she crawled to the nearest wall and slumped her back against it. Glancing around warily she touched her tied hands to the bruise on her head then tenderly to the split in her lip.

_Damn_, she thought. _I wonder if Henry or Emma is here somewhere. If they are I need to find them._

She inhaled deeply digging down to find the last speck of her energy, and staggered to her feet. Looking around the murky room she could hear the faint voices of her captors. She slowed her movements as she listened but just couldn't make out what they were saying, and she needed to get the rough ropes off of her wrists, so she quietly moved across the room looking for anything that would tear the binds off of her.

Mary Margret limped across the shadows of the dark corridor, a smidgen of the moons light cascaded through the ship's small holes in the deck. She barely could make out a bent rusted spike jagging its way through the freeboard. She angled her hands just enough to rub the rope against it. It was uncomfortable and it hurt but she continued to push as hard as she could to make the rope start to fray. Her breathing dwindled softer as she fought against the fatigue and continued to grind at the tight ropes that bound her hands together.

She brought her head up with a jerk, realizing that she almost dozed off. She shook her head vigorously trying to keep her eyes open even though the fuzziness in her head was making it hard. "Charming where are you?" She winced out quietly as she once again fitted her tied hands over the spike.

…

"I'm not letting you go over there alone." James growled standing in the sheriff's way.

"You have no choice, you said it yourself. If he sees anyone other than me he will kill her." She reminded reasonably. "It's my fault she's there."

James dipped his head. "I just got you back."

Emma's exhaled. "He won't hurt me."

"You don't know this man….he is a tyrant he won't hesitate in throwing you over for fish food."

"If he ever wants to see Henry he will not harm me."

"You can't be serious in letting that man see him." He paused. "Plus what is it, why does he want him?"

The blonde rubbed her forehead. "He is Henry's father." She said in a shaky whisper.

Charming stumbled back. "How do you know?" he freaked.

Emma swallowed hard. "Trust me I know." She sighed. "So you see, I kind of have to do this."

He shook his head in disbelief. "You can't."

She squared her shoulders and glared at her father. "Watch me." She hissed and marched past him.

He ran up next to her to try to stop her when unusual howls in the forest beckoned his attention away from his daughter. "What is that?" He wondered taking a quick glance in its direction and turned back to the blonde and noticed she was gone. "Emma!" He shouted.

….

The whites of the moon were now sinking away into the zest of the ocean and now the pinks of dawn were gradually taking its place with dancing sparkles of light flickering off the swell of the tides. The water was ice cold as Emma was about to sink slowly into the frigid water and swim to the boat when a golden flash of light flew across her vision. Her instinct was to swat it away like an annoying fly.

"Hey that's not nice."

The blonde blinked and jumped back. "What the hell?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Emma spun around trying to find where the very light voice was coming from, and couldn't see a single person. When the voice beckoned her again, "there is another way."

The sheriff rubbed at her ears to see if she was hearing things when she heard a tiny giggle. "Up here." The voice called.

The blonde angled her head up and when she did the sight astounded her. "Whooooaa," she gasped.

"Swan, right? We didn't officially meet. I'm Tinkerbell." The fairy smiled as she floated down right in front of Emma's eyes.

The sheriff jerked back and now flung her hands over her eyes. "This isn't happening, fairies aren't real."

Tinkerbell remained floating in front of the blonde but now crossed her arms over her chest. "Every time someone says I do not believe in fairies, somewhere there's a fairy that falls down dead." She said with a forlorn expression.

Emma slowly peeled her hands away from her eyes to see the golden fairy still there and grimaced. "Sorry, I'm just having a hard time with all of this." She apologized sympathetically.

Tinkerbell made a soft sound of amusement, "still yet?" She asked in a small chuckle.

"Apparently so," Emma murmured her features unusually shaken and unsure as her sight veered to the large ship behind the fairy.

Tinkerbell flew around and gradually landed on the blonde's shoulder and Emma slightly glanced in her direction. "Your mother is okay, I just saw her." She relayed quietly to the sheriff.

"Oh good," she sighed. "I need to get her out of there."

"I know, but don't go swimming in that water." The fairy warned.

"Why?"

"Listen closely." Her tiny voice told her keeping very still on her red leather jacket.

"Is that a clock?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw the fairy nod.

"It is," Tinkerbell agreed, and then added. "A clock inside of a very terrible beast."

The blonde's eyes grew wide. "Well thanks for the warning." Her lips thinned as she looked around the shore trying to find another way on to the ship.

The golden fairy cleared her throat. "You love her don't you?"

The sheriff flinched. "Huh, who?"

"I can feel it," she smiled and her tiny eyes drifted to the ship as well. "Now if you will just recognize it."

"Recognize what?" Emma asked her brow scrunching in annoyance.

"That she is your mother, and you love her."

"She abandoned me." Her lip quivered.

"You know better than that or you wouldn't be here."

The blonde exhaled a defeated sigh then slowly nodded. "It's still hard though…..all of this….. my heart right now is a mess."

"Yes but Miss Swan, love will find its way, a heart will never be truly lost."

Sighing Emma nodded and changed the subject. "So are you here to help and tell me how to get to that big ol' boat over there?"

Tinkerbell darted up and off her shoulder and twirled around then floated right in front of the saviors green eyes. "Faith, trust and…a little pixie dust." She smiled.

The blonde slowly arched her eyebrow up. "I don't have pixie dust."

"You're a princess Miss Swan, it is who you are. So own it and be proud of it."

Emma tried not to roll her eyes. "Uh okay, but this is just all happening so fast."

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath." Tinkerbell said with a confident smile.

"Why?" The sheriff asked under hooded eyes.

"Trust me, my dear."

Shaking her head, _why is it that everyone says dear?_ The blonde thought then did what she asked.

"Can you feel it?"

Emma searched herself. "Feel what?" She wondered when she heard the tiny giggle from the golden fairy again.

"You're flying Miss Swan."

She opened her closed eyes and gasped as she noticed she was indeed floating across the dark sea. But as that realization hit her she began to fall from flight and started her first belly flop toward the cold depths below.

"Close your eyes, relax Miss Swan!" Tinkerbell yelled as she buzzed across Emma's ears.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to relax when a warm hand surrounded her bicep. "I think you need a little help."

She barely opened her right eye to see who was keeping her adrift. "Peter?" She breathed as he darted them low and her feet just skimmed across the water.

"Better fly under the radar ma'am" He said with a wink.

Under regular circumstances Emma probably would have screamed or passed out right there, but now as all of this was happening all she could do was try to stay calm and enjoy the ride. I mean it wasn't everyday you were flying with Peter Pan across the ocean and a moon dwindling slowly down in the background. And they were on their way to rescue her mother Snow White from the evil clutches of Captain Hook who was the father of her son.

"So what's the plan?" Peter whispered as they drifted below the ship's port.

"Uh," Emma mumbled. "I was just winging it." She glanced over at the young man and saw the small smile form, and then realized what she said. "Yeah, I guess I walked right into that one. Or should I say flew?"

"Here grab on." He said motioning to the large chain that was attached to the anchor.

The blonde nodded and clenched tightly to the cold steel. "I believe your mother is in the hold just off from the captain's quarters." He relayed in a whisper then flew off before Emma could answer.

"Shit," she hissed quietly. "Like I know where that is?"

"Miss Swan, it's below the quarter deck." Tinkerbell smiled.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Thanks, I think," and began to slowly crawl her way up to peek over the deck.

"The captain and most of his crew are in the Galley." The fairy informed her softly.

The sheriff inhaled deeply. "Here goes nothing." She said and swiftly leaped over the side and landed agilely onto the deck. She took a quick glance around before moving half bent around the mainmast, and toward the hold where they kept Snow. She saw the yellow glow from the tiny fairy and knew she was close when she heard a loud bang and coughing sound right next to her.

She froze with a grimace and ducked along the wall just outside the door. She squatted down trying to make herself very small as the large brawny man walked carelessly by, not showing any interest at all as though she wasn't even there.

She swallowed hard as she fumbled with the door knob realizing it was locked. She grinned knowing there never was a lock she couldn't beat. She gracefully picked at it until it clicked open. Staying low to the ground she slithered into the dark room and closed the door behind her.

On all fours she moved through the smelly room as the dawn now started to peek across the horizon and shone through the small holes. She saw the lone figure lying askew on the cold deck.

"Mary," she whispered pulling the woman into her lap and noticing the raw wrists and the rope that bound them together almost off, she finished what was left and threw it behind her.

The brunette slowly inched her eyes open and focused onto the blonde. A smile slightly emerged through a bruised lip that shook as the tears welled up and fell down her face. "My… my daughter." She trembled as she pulled her into a tight embrace.

"So it's true." Emma shuddered feeling her heart pound against her chest.

Snow sniffed as she drew back. "You found me."

"Yeah I guess it appears that way." The sheriff said her throat tight then found the arms of her mother surrounding her again.

"Finally I get to hold my daughter."

The blonde cringed; she wasn't used to this and pulled away slowly. "Uh yeah, we should get you out of here."

Snow nodded and slowly stood up. "So what's the plan?"

Emma puffed out her cheeks. "A plan?" she muttered as she crept slowly back to the door to listen. "Why do we have to always have a plan?"

Surprised, Snow glanced at her. "You don't have a plan?"

Fumbling around her words the blonde swallowed. "I have a plan." She replied out of sorts leaning her ear against the large wooden door.

"Besides getting us killed?"

Just then the door flung open slamming the blonde right in the head, making her stumble back, and when she peered up she recognized the deep sensual smirk followed by the sparkle in his blue eyes. "Welcome aboard Miss Swan. I've been expecting you."

…


	10. Part 10 A Sort of a Family Affair

**Part 10**

**A Sort of a Family Affair**

Statuesque, with ice-blue eyes, chiseled cheekbones and dark black hair, the captain presented a most formidable demeanor in his long black leather coat and red velvet vest. Emma's mouth fell slightly open as she stared at the man. He definitely looked a lot different as he sauntered closer to her and slightly dipped his head as his eyes slowly traveled up her body. His eyes latched onto the green ones, the corner of his mouth curved slightly as did the minor crinkle to the right of his eye and his dark eyebrow slowly arched up from finally seeing the woman he dreamt about for years.

The smile on the man was provocative. "I've been waiting a long time to see you again Miss Swan." He said in a very sensual deep voice.

_Oh hell_….Emma looked at the man curiously and was almost afraid to say anything_. Is this really the same man? Shit I think I was drunker that night than I realized. _"You have?" She muttered.

Captain Hook laughed without the humor, and the blonde was aware of the bitterness underlying it. "Funny, and I was hoping you were waiting just as long for me." He said coldness etching his voice as he stepped closer.

The sheriff flinched back, and as she did his lightning reflexes grabbed a forceful hold on her. "Where do you think you're going?" He snarled bringing her body flush with his, and Emma cringed as his rum filled breath scorched her senses.

Snow watched in shock and didn't understand any of their conversation, but as soon as the captain fiercely took hold of her daughter she rushed forward on instinct and shoved the man away from her. "Don't you touch her!" She said forcefully and glared at him.

The disturbing small laugh that scratched its way from his throat chilled Snow right to her core, and his intense blue eyes matched his derisive grin. "Oh Lassie, you think that I haven't had that already?" He said icily as he glared between both women.

Mary Margret glanced at her daughter then back to Hook. "You wish." She hissed.

The captain shook his head. "She is here now….so it won't be long until I have her in my captain's quarters yet again." He smirked at the brunette then his eyes went back to Emma's. "You will be mine, and I will have my son."

Snow White turned now confused. "Emma?"

The harsh rugged laughter was back. "Blimey! She didn't tell you either?"

Sadness in Mary Margret's eyes made the blonde frown. "I just…I didn't…" the sheriff stumbled over her words.

Snow regarded her, her forehead fell and her expression was heartbreaking, suddenly realizing what was going on. "Oh Emma," she cried.

"Well shiver me timbers." He mocked. "Welcome aboard mom."

Snow's insides screamed and all she could do was stare at her daughter as a lonely tear fell down her cheek, and the sheriff knew she disappointed her mother. "Mary, you don't know the whole story." Emma said trying to make her understand.

The captain came in between them and grabbed Emma's wrist. "C'mere me beauty. No time for that now." He said yanking her toward him, then yelling toward the door. "Smee, get your ass in here!"

An older man with a beard came barging through the door. "Aye Captain."

"Take this wench and tie her back up. Then have the crew weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen!" He barked as he pushed the brunette toward him. "I have a feeling we're in for bumpy seas."

"And what about her?" the old man asked glancing at the blonde.

Captain Hook grinned. "I'll take care of her."

"Please please let me have a few minutes with Snow….Please." Emma begged.

The dark haired man took a moment contemplating her request then relented with a rigid sigh. "Fine, only because I do have to get the ship ready." He said motioning to Smee to let go of the brunette.

"Thank you." The blonde said faintly.

The captain had a sensual grin as he drew the sheriff close to him once more. He brought his lips right next to her own letting his breath tickle across them and she swore he was going to kiss her. But his sharp grip released a hold of her arms and he was gone.

Snow White had remained silent as she read every expression that crossed the young woman's face during the exchange between the captain. Finally she moved close to her daughter and drew her into her arms. "So is it true?" She whispered.

The blonde nodded against her mother's shoulder. "Yes, I mean I think so." She muttered feeling troubled as she now questioned all of this.

Mary Margret released her and when she wiped the tears from her cheek gently, that's when Emma realized she was crying. She cleared her throat and took a step back. Snow smiled even though her own eyes glistened with tears. "So what makes you think that he is Henry's father?"

The sheriff stifled a sigh as she fretted how she was going to tell her mother all about her little jaunt with the mayor. "Uh," Emma murmured.

Sensing her daughter's turmoil Snow warmly placed a hand across Emma's. "It's okay, you can tell me anything." She offered gently, then added "we talk lots and lots, hell I've told you things like my own dumb one night stand with Whale of all people. So no matter what you think that I'm thinking, just remember I love you."

Emma lowered her head as she frowned. _One night stand with him is one thing, but how do I explain Regina to her….. She did try to kill her. _ "Well one yeah I'm pretty sure I slept with that man years ago, but yes I was really drunk." She quietly tried to explain.

"I understand, and I promise we will figure this all out." Snow reassured.

"Oh but what I've got to tell you I'm pretty sure you won't."

Snow dipped her head with a hopeful smile. "Oh Emma no….you can tell me anything." She said softly as she carefully held the blonde's face.

The sheriff stared into the soft blue eyes, shuddering as she drew in a breath, one after another. "It's Regina." She said.

"Huh?" Snow's voice was clearly shocked. "What does she have to do with any of this?"

"Nothing…everything….." she trailed off forcing a breath through her clenched teeth. "Promise me if something happens to me and you get away somehow, I need you to not hurt her in any way….. and let Henry see her."

"Emma what… why?" Was her uncertain response.

"Please just do what I ask…..please." The blonde asked quietly.

"You are putting Henry first I get that, but Regina come on."

"She is not the same okay."

Snow blinked. "Oh sweetie, don't be fooled by her." She paused as her eyes became sharp trying to present her daughter with the truth. "You can't trust her. Did something happen to make you think otherwise?"

"Yes," Emma said looking at her mother trying not to burst into tears. "Please just trust me."

Shaking her head Mary Margret frowned. "Okay, I won't hurt her, but if she tries anything I will not hesitate…."

Just then the door flung open and the bearded man came in and grabbed Emma. "The captain wants to see you." He smirked.

"No I won't go." She growled and pushed the man off of her.

"Like you have a choice," he said, and then looked at her harshly and went to yank her toward the door yet again, but the sheriff moved quickly and darted from the pudgy man's hands.

"I do have a choice and I'm not going anywhere with you."

Smee shook his head and smirked. "Robert, Alf and Ed." He yelled.

Suddenly three more loathsome men appeared. "Grab the blonde," Smee barked. "Hook wants her in his cabin."

Emma struggled and fought as the smelly men took a strong hold of her. She twisted and kicked but then the feeling of sharp agony punched its way right to the back of her head. Terror slowly gripped her body as pain flared in her eyes for a second and then dizziness filled her brain. Instantly she felt weak closing her eyes descending slowly to the darkness.

With frightened disbelief Snow watched helplessly as the big man took hold of her. She cried out as the men knocked her daughter out then one heaved her over his shoulder and whisked her away. She was left with tied hands and alone with just her thoughts yet again in the musky room.

…

Emma emerged in an unpleasant chill, a vague discharge filled her mouth and she swallowed against it trying desperately to make it go away. Her head felt foggy as she tried to open her eyes. She took a deep breath, moving her pain filled body and as she did, a warmth surrounded her and the feel of a damp cloth tenderly floated across her skin. Her instinct was to fight, but for some reason the more she tried the more the pain drove in.

"I told them not to harm you." The thick rough voice cut through her deep haze, she fought hard against it and little by little she blinked her eyes open.

The room spun around, and she couldn't make out her surroundings. "Where am I?" She whispered queasily.

"Where else, but in my quarters."

It only took her two seconds to realize through her comatose brain where she was. "Shit," she heaved. "What the hell did they hit me with?"

"The hilt of their sword."

She slowly rose up in the bed and that's when she realized that he was next to her. "What do you want?"

He grinned. "You haven't figured that out yet?"

"I don't want you, can't you see that?"

Laughing the captain stood to his feet. "Oh but I don't think you know what you want."

Emma wanted to roll her eyes but her head hurt too much to even try. "Please just let me go."

"Fine," he said sharply. "On one condition."

The sheriff slowly tilted her head as she gazed at the man a look of disgust traveled across her face. "You want Henry."

"See, I knew you would catch on."

"You can't have him."

"Then you can't leave." His smile grew. "Plus I've been wronged way too many times. So this time I'm going to get everything I deserve."

Emma gathered a shaky breath. "I will never tell you where he is….ever!"

Hook held her gaze. "You don't have to tell me, I have ways of finding him." He said his voice becoming edged.

"Please just leave him alone."

"You know every son wants to know his father." He snarled. "And have both his parents together."

Now Emma had to roll her eyes. "What fantasy are you living in?"

He jerked forward grabbing both her wrists and pinning her to the bed. "Not a fantasy anymore because look where you are…..right where I've always wanted you."

The blonde tried to wiggle free from his tight grasp but she still felt woozy, and didn't have much fight left in her. "Don't try to fight it, you know you want me. Hell I can still feel your naked flesh against mine." He reminded in a low pleasurable hiss. She felt his hot breath caress over her lips and she managed to fling her head to the left before he pounced on them. So instead of her lips he began to kiss her neck and all she could do was close her eyes and save all her energy for when or if he did let go of his strong grip on her. _Element of surprise right, give in let him believe you want him._

"Not like this….remember last time." She grimaced slightly even though she didn't remember it, and tried to put a smile on her face. As Captain Hook peered down at her she nodded trying to get him to let go of her. "Let me go I won't run."

He lowered his brows. "Admit you want me just as much."

Emma inhaled slowly trying to overlook how hard it was to breathe as he had most of his weight on her lungs, plus ignoring the pain that floated along her temples. She dug down deep and slowly nodded and when she did she felt his grasp loosen, but then it got worse as one of his hands gently rasped over her breast. She had no time to wrestle away before his hard lips pressed fiercely on hers.

"Seems I've come at a bad time."

With eyes wide Emma saw the arrogant grin appear on his lips before he pounced himself around and stood to his feet. "Aye you have….but it can wait."

The glare the blonde received from the other woman was like a dagger to her heart. "No need carry on." She said with venom, finally tearing her gaze from the sheriff to the captain.

The smugness of the man didn't hinder the heated stare she gave him. "I've been waiting a long time to see you."

An old anger flashed in her eyes. "Funny, because I've never wanted to see you."

A muscle jumped in Hook's jaw. "No I doubt it with sending me out to sea like you did."

"Too bad someone broke the curse or you'd still be out there." Now she directed that poisonous glare back to the blonde.

The comment swept a flash of blinding rage through the sheriff, but she didn't speak, instead she took a breath to allow the anger to clear from her vision. She knew that the brunette had witnessed their kiss and what it looked like to her. She grimaced from the pain as she slowly moved from the bed, and as she found her footing she drew her head up, and when green eyes locked onto brown she smiled trying to secretly relay everything to her with it. _Whoa what is she wearing? And I thought those business suits were hot…wow. _

The evil queen smiled faintly back, an unpleasant, provocative smile. "You know something." She said silkily. "I think I should just go and let you have your way with that filth over there."

Shock laced Emma's eyes. Had her mother been right all along? So maybe the thought of Regina coming to rescue her wasn't at all as she thought. Yup maybe she just came to gloat that she had won, and she and Henry will live happily ever after without her.

The captain offered his best thin lipped smile. "You're not going anywhere."

The brunette stared at him for a long moment then her eyes flashed back to the sheriff's before a humorless grin ghosted across her ruby lips. "Are you going to stop me?" she laughed.

Hook slowly drew his sword, and that's when the queen realized something. "I see you got your hand back."

"I made a deal." He grinned.

"So should I still call you Hook?" She asked slowly raising her eyebrow. "Or Killian Jones?"

"Wait a second." Emma muttered as she stumbled closer. "You said your name was Jim."

Keeping his steel drawn his gaze sauntered back to the blonde. "I thought that was my name. Every time I went to port my name was Jim Matthews. It was like I forgot who I was unless I was at sea." He informed her. "And it's all her fault." He said harshly anger rising in his dark blue eyes. "Like I said revenge will be mine."

The icy laughter that spilled out of Regina worried the sheriff. "Bring it on because you don't stand a chance."

The words rang true because with just a toss of her hands she flew the captain against the back wall with a loud thud. His head fell against the solid wood plank hard and landed him unconscious.

Emma blinked in relief, but when the wicked smile appeared on the queen she swallowed. "Uh um." Was all she could muster as the evil glare was now directed at her. "Regina," she muttered hoarsely.

The mayor stared at the blonde like she had never seen her before. "So I see why you left me."

"No, I didn't….okay yes I did." She stuttered, "I didn't want anything to happen to you."

A Bellow of laughter shot out from Regina's throat, and she narrowed an icy glare in at the blonde. "Do you really think I'm going to fall for that?" She moved in swiftly and came nose to nose with the other woman. "Do you see your boyfriend there?"

"That's nonsense, and you know it." She thundered back.

"What is nonsense is that you didn't trust me or in my abilities to protect you." The brunette said her voice harsh.

Emma met her gaze squarely. "Okay yes you're right." Then she sucked in her lower lip as she got her thoughts together. "I guess I couldn't risk it….I couldn't risk losing you, okay?" She could see that the queen was breathing heavily; obviously reining in her temper and the sheriff regarded her sadly and placed a hand gently to her arm.

Regina flinched back. "I don't believe you," malice edging her tone. "Don't come any closer, or I will…"

Emma stopped her and moved in within the queen's personal space. "What? You will what? Kill me?" She asked her throat full and tight but dared to move her hand once more and lightly touched the mayor's.

"Don't." The voice was raw, graveled, and unbelievably sad and the blonde had to do a double take to make sure it came from the queen.

"Regina," Emma whispered. "Please, believe me and believe that I only want you." She frowned. "Not him," she swallowed against the bile in her throat.

As her breath finally evened out and the anger slowly dwindled down she could see the pained dark circles around the green eyes in front of her. Finally conceding to the twinge in her own her heart. "You don't look so good." She said softly looking at the other woman with dismay.

Emma slightly smiled in a half sigh. "I bet I don't," she frowned.

The mayor opened her mouth to answer, stopped and thought about it. "I didn't mean that you don't look beautiful it's just you look…." Her mouth snapped shut as she realized what she said and jerked away.

But the sheriff heard her and stepped close to the brunette again. "I'm so glad you came and I was so wrong to just leave you like that."

The mayor's forehead furrowed as she glanced toward the lifeless man on the floor. "When I saw you with him, I thought I had lost you." Emma caught her breath as she heard the ragged note in the voice and saw that she now wouldn't look at her.

So the blonde carefully slid her arms around the mayor's waist and leaned her heavy head against her shoulder in a sideways sort of hug. "Never," she whispered. "But we need to get out of here before he wakes up and calls in his thugs."

Regina sighed inwardly from the feel of her arms around her. "He will be out for quite some time." She closed her eyes and caught herself leaning toward the other woman. "So you said never?" she asked her voice unsteady.

"Yes I did, and I mean it." She felt the mayor's sharp intake of breath then and the warmth of her body moved closer. Emotionally exhausted Emma leaned forward, trusting Regina to catch her and she was right, the queen wrapped her strong arms around the other woman and held her.

"I'm sorry for thinking you were with him." She whispered, "I should have known better, did he hurt you?"

"No, not really," Emma responded quietly, hugging her gently. "But I don't think he will ever give up. He wants Henry."

"By the look of things he wants you too."

The blonde sighed. "He can't have me." She drew back and noticed the frown creasing the brunette's forehead.

"He about did."

Emma shook her head. "By force maybe, but he will never have my heart."

The queen smiled. "And why is that dear?" She asked gently.

"Regina," she said, pulling the other woman close and whispering sincerely in her ear. "I don't know if you can believe this yet, because everything is happening so fast…..it's you, Regina, you alone. What I'm saying is…" she pulled back to gaze into the moist eyes across from her own. "I'm giving you my heart freely no magic or force will be necessary. But the question is… do you want it?"

...


	11. Part 11 Us

**Part 11**

**Us**

"I'm giving you my heart freely no magic or force will be necessary. But the question is… do you want it?"

The mayor's lips twitched as she had to force herself to resume breathing when she heard her say that. And now it was her heart that fell to the lowest reaches of her inner self. She felt lightheaded and she carefully pulled away taking another deep breath and walked to the bed where she sat down. "I uh…" she said amazed that she couldn't find her voice. _Was this really happening? Did Emma the savior just say that?_

Emma stared at her for some time, brows lowered as she watched the queen deep in thought. _Yep too soon she's going to bolt. Maybe I should say more….or not? _She finally drew up some courage and followed the mayor to the bed and stood before her. "So, is this what you want? Or should I dare say me." She frowned in puzzlement, "because I simply just want to be with you."

Regina raised her head to look into the green eyes. "There is nothing simply about that," she said warmly. "It means everything to me."

Relief filled the sheriff and she released a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Good because I meant what I said," she smiled softly. "And it is apparent that I feel more for you with each passing minute."

The queen caught her breath. She realized few people ever had the nerve to say things to her, and most never would due to fear. So here it was the town's savior came not to just save the town, but literally came to save her. "I just…" she clenched her jaw tight trying to control her emotions, because deep inside her she could feel the dark hated part trying to fight against her new found heart, and tell her that none of this was real. "I want to believe you, I'm so afraid." She swallowed.

Emma blinked, _did she just say that? _"As strong as we like to think we are, there's always a part that's terrified we don't deserve the good things that happen to us ... that we aren't worthy enough to be loved." She paused with a heartfelt sigh. "Trust me I thought that a lot. I thought my parents just abandoned me."

The mayor cringed silently; it was she who did that, she was the one that made Emma live without two loving parents. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. "And that's my fault."

The blonde's brows drew down, her mouth pursing in concern. "Okay…maybe, but I'm starting to believe that this all happened for a reason."

Regina's eyebrow arched, "what?"

Emma looked at her for a moment then gently smiled, "us."

"Us?" Puzzlement creased the queen's brow and she looked up under hooded eyelids.

Emma took a large breath, her eyes became soft as she snuck her way in between the mayor's thighs and rested her arms on her shoulders. She peered at her and when Regina didn't pull away, the blonde dipped her head slowly down for a long burning kiss.

"Us Regina, me and you." She whispered when they finally parted. "I know where I belong."

The happy glow was unmistakable when the queen smiled up at her; gazing into the warm green eyes she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "And where do you belong princess?"

"Where else, but right here with your arms wrapped around me, with that rare smile your giving me now."

Regina held her smile but now to cover up her tears. "Are you sure about this?" She asked a bit reluctantly.

"Yes, so sure," The sheriff admitted.

Then there was silence as the mayor swallowed hard, eyes distant and clouded as she drifted over a memory. "Daniel said the same thing, and then he died." She said in such a flat tone that Emma realized that Regina was relating something very personal, and very painful to her. "I loved him, and…" her voice faltered and she turned her face away as she continued. "My mother had heard from Snow that I was going to leave with him and she wanted me to marry the king instead." She paused sucking in her trembling lip then returned her gaze back to the blonde's. "Your grandfather, I didn't love him but she wouldn't listen. So she taught me a lesson, she killed the man that I loved right in front of me."

She paused and Emma regarded her closely, sadness etching her eyes. "Oh Regina, I'm so sorry."

Regina swallowed at the painful memory. "So I'm afraid," she admitted. "I already know how I'm feeling and if I just allow it, allow you, I know I won't be strong enough to stop it. Also….." she faded off as she sucked in a wavering breath.

The blonde immediately wrapped Regina in a tight embrace to try to console the visibly shaken woman. "Also?" Emma wondered.

"I feel." The mayor whispered so softly, and then her lip thinned and the sheriff could sense the queen was fighting against some demon within her, and she didn't want her to put that wall up.

"Hey," Emma gently placed her palm to the side of the queen's cheek. "I know, and I don't think I could stop this even if I tried. I believe in some sort of mixed up way…." She paused as she dipped her head. "I was sent to Storybrooke to find you. So please don't fight this, don't fight us."

"I can't lose you too." Regina said her voice ragged. There was such bleakness in her eyes, such despair that Emma couldn't bear to see it. She drew down and hugged the mayor close, kissing her on the temple.

"You won't. Just believe that maybe this is how it was supposed to end."

Regina closed her eyes when the tears began to fall, and she felt Emma gently brush them away and she leaned in closer for her touch. She opened her eyes slowly and found herself sinking into the sea depths of green just inches from her own. She hesitated then leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to the sheriff's. "You make me believe Emma." She said softly, against her pink lips. "Thank you for saving me."

Surprised the blonde's eyebrow arched slowly, "Wait who saved who here?"

The queen leaned forward and kissed Emma again, lingeringly. "You taught me how to love again."

Startled, Emma blinked, forcing back the tears. "I….ah,'' she said shakily. "Me?"

An unbidden smile creased the mayor's lips. "What was that?" She teased raising her head and pressed her lips against Emma's in the briefest of touches. Regina dragged her upper lip across the blonde's, caught her lower lip between her own tasting the pleasure, wanting her so desperately, wanting to convey to this woman how much she really meant to her. Moaning she shifted her head, changing the angle, and closed the distance again, her right hand sliding in her hair. While Emma's fingers were tangling in her own and her other arm was wrapped around the queen's back and their bodies were pressed together, not hard, not yet, but Regina caught a glimpse of what that would be like and she wanted it, so badly….when…

A loud crash on the deck above them, along with brutal yelps and clashing of steel.

"Time to leave princess."

Emma's eyes went wide. "Uh oh, what is that?" She inquired in a nervous whisper.

"Sounds like the cavalry dear."

"Who?"

"Who else…..but Peter Pan."

"Wait you know it could be James." The sheriff pointed out.

"Well then it's time to leave." She said and yanked the blonde toward the latched door, and felt her slightly pull back. She turned to see Emma look down at the captain. "He will find us."

Regina shook her head and gently laid a palm to the side of her face. "I won't let him." She laced their fingers together with one hand and with the other she flung the large wooden door open. Bright lights from the sun's rays semi blinded them as they moved around the deck. Sounds of bashing swords clashed as they darted to the hold where Snow was. "Go get her." The queen demanded.

Emma nodded and ran into the hold and saw her mother slumped over on the deck. "Mom," she yelled. She tugged on her arms and helped her to her feet.

"Emma," Snow said weakly. "What's going on?"

"It's time to go."

Snow White looked worried, "how?" She croaked.

Emma only said one word. "Regina," then spun back to the door with her mother in tow. When she opened the door she saw no sign of the mayor, just commotion and chaos with fighting and sword play. She recognized a few of the lost boys, along with some of the town's people. "Shit, where did she go?" The blonde whispered as her eyes scanned the area.

"Mom," a small voice straggled out through the noise.

Emma's eyes went wide in shock. "Henry?" She scooped her son up in a tight embrace. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to save you." He said, then looked up at Snow. "And grandma."

Snow lightly laughed as she looked at her grandson. "So you're the one who brought all these people."

Henry nodded. "Grandpa is right over there." He said motioning to where James was dueling a man with a dark patch over his eye.

"Charming," Snow gasped.

Emma returned her attention back to her son. "Did you see Regina?"

He shook his head. "No I assumed she was with you." He said fretfully, "come on let's get you on the other ship."

Snow smiled. "See even Henry has a plan." She teased as they followed the boy carefully around the men, and as they came close to James, Snow grabbed a sword from a stricken pirate that now lay lifeless on the deck.

Emma saw as Snow carefully held the sword. "You know how to use that thing?"

Snow rolled her eyes and ignored the question as she darted around the blonde, her steps quicked and with a forceful leap she rammed the big man hard sending him to the edge of the ship. James continued with his own assault and heaved the pirate over board. Gathering a breath Charming swiftly pulled his love into his arms. "You came." Snow White breathed.

James gazed happily into her eyes. "Did you ever doubt I would?" Snow gasped then drew Charming in and kissed him like they never kissed before.

"Uhh ummm." Emma cleared her throat, and James and Snow pulled back smiling at their daughter. "Can't that wait? Let's get to the other ship." The blonde blinked awkwardly.

"Good idea," Snow muttered and began to cross the wooden plank to the other ship.

James then turned toward Henry and Emma and just as he was about to help his grandson to the other ship, out of nowhere Hook bounded in and snatched the boy. Pulling him in front of him with one arm and his sword pointing shakily toward them with the other. "Sorry mates, but it looks like you'll be leaving without him." He snapped with a hateful glare.

"Let him go!" Charming demanded as he held his sword on the captain.

Grasping Henry tighter Hook snarled, "Never." He grinned, sending chills down Emma's spine. "Once last chance Miss Swan, join me or say goodbye to your son…forever."

"Captain!" Smee shouted from the wheel house. They all turned to see what he was pointing at.

The blonde and Charming's eyes went wide with fear, as a huge tidal wave came barreling toward them. But then the fear that was laced in the green eyes faded and a calm peaceful feeling fitted against them and in her heart. She didn't know why but she did, she knew the wave wouldn't hurt her. She stood strong and her eyes glared at the man holding her son.

Panic laced the captain's face as he saw the dark wave coming at them. "Hoy! That isn't good." He responded furiously. "By the way where is that Witch?"

Emma's eyebrows dove in angrily at the man. "Let go of Henry… Now!" She yelled. "Or be prepared to say goodbye to your lovely ship." She darted quickly at the man and he had no choice but to point the sword at her.

"Don't tempt me Miss Swan; I won't hesitate to kill you." Hook said harshly as he held his sword against the blonde's chest. "You will not keep me from my son."

James stepped closer then and held his sword against the captain. "Let him go, can't you see there is no escape."

Hooks dark eyebrows lowered on them, and was about to aim his blade at Charming when he heard Henry muffle. "Please just let me go."

The captain's jaw clenched as he struggled on what to do next, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Smee inching closer to the blonde, so he knew he could eventually get the upper hand but then the dark shadow of the looming wave uprooted his plan. "To fight another day." He barked as a flash of anger filled his eyes. He pushed Henry away toward Emma and as she went to grab her son something struck her shoulder and it rendered her to the deck hard.

Snow struggled to warn her but it came too late, she saw the big man with the knife coming at her daughter. She drew up her arrow and fired it within seconds. It flew like a laser and punched its way through the bearded man making him fall to the deck before he could do any more damage to the sheriff.

Hook scrambled up and darted around his ship yelling at his crew to brace the ship from the wave coming at them. Charming and Henry helped Emma to her feet and James immediately picked her up and carried her swiftly to the other ship. "Hurry turn the ship, before the wave gets here." He ordered when he heard Emma muffle something up at him.

"It's going to be okay." He said peering down at his daughter.

He heard her faintly mumble again and he tried to calm her as he carried her across the deck. "Listen," she said finally finding her voice through the pain.

"Emma," he said. "We have to ready the ship; we can't have that wave hit us."

The sheriff shook her head slowly, her eyes wincing from the pain in her shoulder. "Regina," she whispered grittily.

"Don't worry about her." James muttered as he gently laid her down and Snow began to dress her wound to stop the blood.

He frowned at his wife. "Is it bad?"

Tears welled up in Snow's eyes, and she shook her head. "I won't lose her now, I won't." She looked down at her daughter when she felt her hand lightly squeeze her own.

"Wa…..aave is Re…gina." The blonde whispered faintly.

Watery blue eyes narrowed in with confusion. "What was that?" She asked gently but it was too late Emma's eyes slid closed and her body went limp.

...


	12. Part 12 True Love's Kiss

_***Thanks for all the reviews...love em :)**_

**Part 12**

**True Love's Kiss**

"Oh no….EMMA!" Snow cried out, and threw her arms around her daughter. "Please you can't go, not now I just got you back."

James bent down and took his daughter's hand. "Emma," he whimpered with a frown. "My baby girl." His tear stained eyes slowly drew up to see Snow's own mournful tears.

"The wave took Hook's ship and cast it far out to sea," Red said joyfully as she stumbled into the room. "We are safe, the wave went around us." Then she realized something terrible had happened once she gazed down at the heartbreaking scene. "No," she muttered complete devastation in her voice. "Oh no."

"Emma," a soft voice broke through the mist. Red turned her head to its direction. She could see someone standing in the shadows.

"Who's there?" Ruby demanded and stood between the person and the savior. "Show yourself."

Snow and James slowly turned as well, and Charming swiped harshly at his tears and growled. "Show yourself NOW." He repeated.

"I'm not here to fight with you." The queen responded flatly her eyes never leaving the blonde's body as she drifted out from the shadows.

"What do you want?" He snarled harshly ready to draw his sword on the evil queen.

Snow looked at Regina and noticed the sorrowful gleam in her dark eyes. "I came for Emma." The queen said with a frown of agony that shaded her face.

"Just leave us." He snapped.

She finally tore her eyes from the sheriff and pinned them to James. "Please let me see her."

"Why should we?"

Regina took a breath and let it out slowly. "Because," she began, her throat tight trying to keep her powerful persona but it was dwindling fast as her gaze found the princess's body once more. She closed her eyes then and she could feel the warmth in her heart, it came to life again because of that woman lying there. So there was no way she was going to let it all go now. Her eyes snapped open with a reaffirming knowledge of where her life was supposed to go. She could feel the magic, but it was a different kind that filled her body. It was warm and soothing, it beat inside her strongly, and she just let her heart guide her. It was now her time, her happy ending and some stupid pirate was not going to stop it. She moved swiftly around James and Snow bringing Emma's limp hand into her own and with her other hand she gently moved some of the soft curls away from the blonde's forehead.

She swallowed as she drew herself closer to the sheriff, "because… I love her." She whispered huskily as the tears ran down her face.

Snow gasped when she heard her, and her hand collapsed over her mouth as her own tears fell.

The queen shook her head sadly. "And I'm not going to let her go."

James blinked. "You love her?" He said quietly once he had regained his composure after hearing what she said. "Is that even possible?"

Regina was so involved with her princess she didn't even hear his mutterings, but she felt Snow's hand tug on her own and she finally shifted her eyes to hers. "Help her." Mary Margret said in a desperate breath.

The queen felt a lump in her throat; she took a breath, feeling her chest ache as tears stung her eyes. She nodded and gathered herself closer. "Miss Swan," she said her voice graveled. "I know you can hear me." She drifted her lips over her ear. "I told you that I couldn't lose you too. So you listen to me and open those beautiful eyes." She stared at her, she could feel their strong connection, and almost physically visible, definitely real, drawing them together, binding them with a force which could not be denied. She didn't think, she just followed her heart as she hovered over her lips.

"I love you Emma." Regina whispered with all the feeling in her heart, she slowly reached up and stroked the woman's cheek fondly. "Please come back to me," then brushed her lips against the princess's with the most gentle loving kiss that shocked Snow White.

A soft glow formed around the two when their lips united. Then a sharp intake of air engulfed Emma's lungs and she gasped as she fought for air. Her eyes immediately landed on the queen's. "Regina," the blonde whispered throatily.

Tears formed and fell down the mayor's cheek and she instantly pulled her princess into her arms. James, Ruby and Snow all gasped from the scene, as they shed their own tears. James quickly came to Snow's side. "Am I dreaming?" He whispered softly so that only she could hear him and in return she gave him a not now kind of a glance.

Emma raised her eyebrow as she embraced the brunette, she could see the frowns and the red rimmed eyes and then it occurred to her that something happened. "Uh um." She mumbled. "Am I missing something?"

Regina smiled when she drew back, and immediately Snow was there pressing a soothing hand to the side of her face. "Oh honey, we thought we had lost you."

"Oh," the blonde said as her forehead scrunched. Suddenly feeling very out of the loop she raised up on her elbows then gazed at the queen, then back to Snow. "Is that why you guys aren't at each other's throats right now?"

Snow frowned and shook her head. "She saved you."

Emma twitched her head slightly as she glanced at her mother then back to the mayor. "I told you I wasn't going to lose you." She said reaching up and tenderly touching her cheek. "I guess you were right, things do happen for a reason."

"How did you save me?" She asked still feeling confused, but from the corner of her eye she could see the grin appear on Snow's face. She turned to ask what, when from across the room she heard Red's muffled response.

"True love's kiss," Ruby breathed happily. "It truly does exist."

When Emma turned back to look at Regina her heart lurched joyfully from the radiant smile the mayor had across her face. "I didn't think it….I mean….you're here." The queen muttered, tears beginning to break at the corner of her eyes.

The blonde blinked as everything was becoming clear. She did hear her, it wasn't a dream. "Regina?"

"Yes," the mayor whispered, kissing the fingers she cradled softly in her hand.

Emma moved in closer narrowing her eyes in at the queen. "I love you." She declared pulling her close to her.

Now the tears fell softly from the mayor's eyes. "Oh Emma," she choked and then wrapped her arms around her. "I love you, too." She whispered.

The sheriff pulled back and slowly raised her face to gently kiss her lips. "Thank you," she said softly.

"It was my pleasure." She grinned and her eyes danced with delight and then they kissed sweetly once more. Then again, their lips melding into a long line of tender touches, their desire building, slower, hotter with more want, more need.

"Uh ummm." James coughed to remind the two that they weren't alone.

Smiling Regina pulled back slowly from the blonde and looked up at Snow and James and could see the shock and uncertainty set against their eyes. "Okay, I'm still very confused about all this? I mean when did this happen? Or should I say how?" Charming asked his tone was heavy with disbelief.

Snow smiled warmly at them with eyes glistening, and then turned to her husband. "Look at us, remember when we met?"

He pulled her hand up and kissed her knuckles. "That's something I will never forget."

"So just look at them." Mary Margret replied gently to her husband. "You can see it for yourself. In fact…." She paused and moved so she was now only inches from her daughter, and placed a loving hand to the side of her face as she gazed down at her. She didn't say anything she just smiled then took a breath and shifted her gaze to Regina. "I see you, you, the girl who saved me all those years ago. I guess this was the only way you would ever come back." She blinked back her tears. "I just didn't think my own daughter would have been the one."

The queen swallowed and tried to form some sort of thought. "I'm I can't…" she mumbled.

Snow just shook her head. "I just want to tell you, that I am truly sorry about what I said to Cora all those years ago…..and…."

Regina quickly stood, and placed her hands up. "Stop, don't apologize to me." She exhaled. "For one, I've done so many horrible things, and…I don't deserve it."

"But if I had not told her, you would still have Daniel."

The queen turned her head stared down at Emma and smiled. "I couldn't see it, especially then. But I see it so clearly now. I wasn't supposed to be with him, he wasn't my true love. If he was then we wouldn't be here. My place has always been with her." She said softly returning her gaze back to the blonde. "Even my father tried to tell me before I placed this curse, but I was so determined on revenge I wouldn't listen." She dared to take a tiny step closer to the woman she had hated for so many years. "So I want to apologize to you, and hopefully you can find it in your heart to forgive me….and…" She stopped to take a breath and slid her eyes shut as a lonely tear escaped and fell down her cheek. She slowly opened them. "Allow me to love your daughter completely and to give her everything that she deserves and then some."

Snow took the last remaining step between them and looked deep in her eyes. "Regina, I know you love her. I saw it with my own eyes that love had surely prevailed and I will not argue that, but I swear if you hurt her I will not hesitate to…"

Emma stood up by then and moved in between her mother and her love. "Mary, I mean Snow. You can't say that. I've lived my entire life making my own decisions and if she hurts me then so be it. Let this feud go."

"I promise I won't hurt her." They both slowly turned when they heard her whisper. "I love her." Regina said then softly smiled when the blonde turned and gazed at her. "I love you Emma Swan, you are my heart."

Emma swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. She never had this, no one had ever said anything like this to her. So she only could do what her heart told her, reaching up to gently touch the queen's cheek, cupping it warmly with the palm of her hand. "God I love you." The blonde said in a husky trill.

Snow White stifled a smile and leaned in against her husband. "See you can't help who you love."

He smiled back at his wife. "Come on let's leave them alone and see about getting this ship home."

…


	13. Part 13 Finally

**Part 13**

**Finally**

Emma brushed her lips over Regina's forehead, and then noticed they were alone. "Uh when did they leave?"

"Just a few minutes ago," The brunette said, smiling softly as she glanced up into her love's face.

The sheriff pulled her closer. "Good, because I have been wanting to be alone with you for quite sometime."

The queen smiled gently. "And why is that dear?"

"Duh, so I can kiss you." She said, and leaned in and kissed the mayor sweetly.

The queen's eyebrow slowly arched. "Oh, because I was thinking you wanted something else." Regina responded in a seductive purr.

Emma's eyes went wide, and before her mouth could fall open, Regina slowly grasped the sheriff's collar from her jacket and pulled her in tightly and kissed her. The blonde returned the kiss, settling even more against the other woman's body, her curves soft and warm. There was no urgency about it, just a sweet loving moment as they kissed and tongues touched until Emma was almost breathless. She could feel the love in every kiss and now the brunette's hands moved tenderly over her body in a slow caress that matched it.

"I love you, Regina." Emma whispered, her chest hurting just because she felt so much for her.

The queen traced her tongue lovingly along Emma's bottom lip before drawing back to look at her in the dimness, smiling. "I love you, too," she said tenderly. "And I think I always have, and I know I will forever."

Emma drew her knuckles along the mayor's jaw, searching her face, she only saw love there. Then, without saying anything else, she wrapped her arms around Regina and eased them over, and softly pressed her down on the bed. She kissed her as deeply and as passionately as only she knew how. She wanted her to feel exactly how Regina made her feel. The queen reacted immediately, with her mouth, with her hands, with her whole body, as she returned Emma's kisses with loving intent. The blonde wanted her so much, needing her with an irresistible claim, and Regina encouraged her with both soft words and action, whispering how much she loved her, and how much she wanted to show her.

Moving down, Emma's fingers trailed along the queen's throat stopping only to remove the small buttons to her leather vest then to her silk shirt. As she removed the last one she gazed down at the brunette. Trying to rein in her fervor she smiled. "Maybe we should wait; I mean this isn't the most romantic setting." She breathed.

Regina searched the blonde's face looking up at her eyes which revealed more than Emma thought they did, and she knew she wanted her just as much. "I don't want to stop; I want to be with you Emma Swan. So much in fact…..I don't think I could stop even if I wanted too." She leaned up and lightly brushed her lips against the sheriff's then shrugged out of her shirt. "And I can see it in your eyes that you don't want to stop either." She traced a finger down the blonde's cheek, then tucked a loose strand of hair gently around her ear. "Make love to me." She could feel her throat constrict and her eyes well up with tears. She used to rarely ever cry, but now it seemed that's all she did lately. And she knew it had to do with this incredible woman she held in her arms, her own personal savior.

Emma felt her strength recede away from those words, and blinked rapidly a few times, obviously struggling with her own emotions. And before her tears could find her eyes once more she leaned down to capture Regina's lips in a desperate, fevered kiss.

It was more, every time it was so much more that the Queen knew if she didn't have her now she surely would pass out from want. Emma wanted to go slow, and keep it sweet, but when did they go slow? Their kisses were passionate and deep, and they kissed each other with total abandon.

Emma's lips were searing an unforgettable imprint of her love for this woman, her tongue demanding greater intimacy as it explored the sweet depths of the brunette's mouth. Her hands moved quickly to help discard the queen's clothing, and then helped Regina remove her own.

Finally it was skin against skin, and the feel of her soft curves against her own burned a torrid path all through the queen's body. She felt the blonde's sharp intake of air and her body quiver against her own and she knew Emma was feeling exactly how she was.

Emma's body was on fire, and it was love and passion that filled her. She was just so in love with this woman she ached to feel even closer to her. When Regina gazed up at her she thought she had never looked more beautiful and it completely melted her heart; the one that she knew this woman owned. She wanted to tell her just how much when her lips were captured by the queen's red velvety ones and her voice was lost as she moaned into her sweet kiss. Inhaling deeply, as they finally parted for air she lifted up just a little, reaching out with her hand to draw Regina's leg against her own thigh. She wanted to get as close to her as she possibly could. Gently she positioned her body so that she could press herself against her, moist flesh on moist flesh, an intimate touch that sent chills of pleasure through the brunette, leaving her barely able to control herself. She arched up against her, and moaned the blonde's name in sweet agony.

Gazing up into Emma's adored features, Regina drove to get even closer to her and undulated against the maddening sensation, forcing herself to keep her steady and rhythmic movement, as every molecule in her body tingled in ecstasy. She fixed her eyes on the green depths of her loves; she hugged the blonde tight to her with one hand while, with the other hand, avidly caressed down the sheriff's soft yet muscular back. Her respiration rasped harshly in her ears, twirling around that of Emma's, both women gasping for breath as the pleasure built in steady waves.

Stomach clenching, she watched as Regina's eyes went out of focus, a cry ripping from the queen's throat as she climaxed beneath the blonde's persistent pressure, and Emma felt herself reach a peak, hovering for a brief second of endless anticipation, then following her into a spasm of uncontrolled shudders.

Both catching their breath with difficulty, Emma slowly moved off of the other woman, and curved herself into her side slipping her arms around the queen, then covered her mouth possessively. The princess kissed her until she thought she might pass out from lack of oxygen. Regina cupped Emma's face between her palms, returning each kiss adoringly. Both women held and soothed each other as the glowing warmth spread across their bodies as they relaxed with a tingled enjoyment.

"Emma," Regina finally breathed huskily after a few moments. "I have never..."

The blonde smiled, feeling so overcome with her emotions. "I love you so much Regina…..and me either," she replied quietly, trying to hide the knot in her throat. And as if the queen sensed it she felt her palms smooth up and down her back, slow circles of comfort and caring, pressing her lips gently over her forehead. Emma offered her own loving touches along her cheeks, nose, and eyelids, then over Regina's mouth, tasting her gently, tenderly.

"I can't believe how I feel." She breathed between kisses as she gazed up at the green eyes full of tears. "Oh Emma, my love…..its okay…." She said moving up and softly kissed her tears away. She understood exactly why she was crying, because she felt it too. It overwhelmed them not just with pleasure but with the deep emotion and connection they had between them. She continued to kiss her lovingly and wondered how it was possible for her to be this happy, after what had seemed an eternity of misery and wickedness.

Pushing that aside she swallowed and lowered her face slightly, kissing Emma on the side of her neck. "You know I think I've been waiting my whole life for this."

Emma blew out a rush of air to settle herself; she had so many emotions running through her, she was afraid if she blinked it would all disappear. She searched those beautiful dark eyes that she loved so much, seeing nothing but sincerity and truth in them. Her lip thinned slightly hiding her frown. "Thank you." She cried her voice husky and shaken. "Thank you for loving me."

Regina shook her head. "No…no, don't thank me for that." She said seriously, "you are a part of me Emma. You said nothing is written in stone, but I don't believe that in fact I believe we were written to be together. It's been always you Emma….always, she whispered. "I was just too filled with anger and revenge to see it. In fact if I would have searched deep within me I would have known."

The blonde blinked. "What?" she exhaled. "How… I didn't even exist yet."

The haughty grin the queen gave her made the sheriff smile. "Oh my dear….you did, you existed in my heart." Her grin widened as she leaned forward, kissing the blonde softly.

Emma enjoyed the soft lips over hers, the tender play of pressure and her sweet taste. She loved this, loved how Regina kissed her, how it felt to hold her in her arms. Feeling her smooth body fit perfectly against her own, she did have to admit that she was right. There just was no way to feel all of this without it…she did love this woman more than she ever knew was even possible. "So I was thinking if you hadn't placed this curse, what do you think would have happened to us?"

The brunette took a breath. "Honestly, I think somehow we would have found our way together. Our hearts are one Emma." She paused, her forehead furrowed. "Do you doubt this dear?" She questioned as panic laced the queen's eyes.

Startled, Emma shook her head. "Oh no… NO!" She tightened her hold on her. "I love you so so much, and please don't you ever doubt that. I was just thinking, if you hadn't placed this curse, would I still be with you? And I honestly don't like to think about not being with."

Regina gasped as a sharp pang drove deep inside she realized this is why she had rescued Snow White, and why she immediately felt connected to her in a strange way. She smiled as she gazed into the blonde's eyes. "My dear, I think we would have found our way. I was sent there that day to save your mother; we were supposed to meet. I just think somehow it got messed up by my mother's hands."

"Yes but you loved Daniel."

"Yes I did….but even if I had married him I don't think it would have lasted; somehow someway I would have ended up with you." She paused placing a kiss to the sheriff's lips. "In fact if I didn't let hate consume me I would have been able to see it wasn't your mothers fault. I know I would have falling in love with you the moment Snow placed you in my arms."

Emma slowly raised her brow, "umm and would that love be different?" She shook her head. "Because I couldn't imagine just being a friend to you."

Laughter filled the air as the queen chucked. "I seriously doubt it…way to much attraction for that."

The blonde grinned, she loved this side of Regina and she gathered her in her arms again and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad for that." She smiled as she found her lips again. She felt the warm sensitive hands move over her body with loving intent and she welcomed it eagerly. Knowing her heart was full for the first time in her life, in fact it seemed impossible to contain any more, yet somehow managed to do so with every passing second.

Regina snuggled closer, seeking the warm shelter within the other woman's arms, wanting to get as close as she could. Emma sensed it and pressed as much of her body against the queen's as possible, wrapping her arms tightly around her, entangling their legs together, tucking her against her chest beneath her chin.

"I don't want to leave this….leave you, but do you think we should see what's happening outside?" The brunette said finally.

"Just stay…..right here just a little bit longer." Emma whispered low into the queen's ear.

Regina glanced at her, studying the sincerity in the deep green gaze, and then nodded briefly. "All right," she agreed, "For a little while longer." She smiled wryly drawing her princess closer and kissed her.

...


	14. Part 14 Heat

**Part 14**

**Heat**

The ship sailed toward the bay carried by a soft breeze, and the town of Storybrooke never looked better as Charming pulled his wife against his side with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm so relieved we made it." He then swallowed as his gaze went to the room where his daughter was. "All of us together at last."

Snow White sighed with relief. "Yes I can finally get to know my daughter," and then flinched. "And Regina." She fidgeted a little and her eyes took on a sad expression. "I will get to know this Regina." She added trying to force a smile.

James gave a comforting kiss to Snow's temple. "What do you think they're doing in there?"

She froze and from the corner of her eye she could she her husband's naive grin, and knowing her husband as well as she did, she knew he sure wasn't thinking what she was thinking. In fact she didn't even want to be thinking that at all. "Probably just resting." She whispered carefully to him and squeezed his fingers gently. "Where's Henry?" She asked looking around the ship changing the subject.

Just then the squeaking of the large wooden door returned her gaze back toward the room where her daughter was. She lifted an eyebrow and stared at the queen without flinching this time. Regina lifted her chin and met her gaze square on ready to pounce if need be. But when Emma's soft warm fingers entangled within her own she knew she would no longer have to face anything alone.

Walking side by side and hand in hand they approached Snow and James, he nodded uncomfortably and smiled. "Did you get some rest?"

Emma swallowed her smile carefully and hesitated as she looked to Regina. "We did," the queen managed to say softly.

The princess couldn't hide her smile this time as she nodded in agreement, and then stated. "Looks like we're almost home." She said as her eyes squinted in the afternoon sun as she peered toward the bay of Storybrooke.

Snow White couldn't keep her eyes off her daughter and Regina. Seeing them so close the bond between them was unmistakable. She couldn't deny it, but it did baffle her to no end. Not in a million years could she have seen this coming. All that kept going over and over in her mind was that love conquers all and that good will always win.

It was strange to see that the darkness that once filled the queen's eyes was now replaced by a new sparkle that now shined with love and happiness. She saw those same eyes many years ago, but this time she could see so much more. They was no way that she could deny that Regina loved her daughter, because the way she looked at her was almost spellbinding. Yet in the back of her mind and her heart she didn't feel at ease over this situation. She tried to shake it off, but it burned hard within her.

…

"So now we are back in Storybrooke, where do we go from here?" Regina asked, as she looked away from Emma and toward the town, her voice muffled and unsure.

"I know I need a shower." Emma replied as she walked ahead of the mayor and watched her son laugh and play fight with her father James. "I think we all could use a shower." She muttered then noticed the other woman wasn't following.

Regina slowly nodded but remained in place, her heart felt heavy and she didn't know where to turn. Normally she would just run to the safety of her home. But now, now that it was burned, she didn't have any idea where to go. She rubbed her brow and sighed, when she felt Emma's arms surround her. "Hey, it will get rebuilt." The blonde whispered as she pulled the mayor's chin up. "And in the mean time you're coming home with me."

Regina slowly shook her head. "Um I don't think so."

Emma sighed. "I get it, you don't want to go there because of Snow and James." The blonde's lips pursed in thought. "I guess its Granny's then."

Once again Regina shook her head. "I don't think I'm allowed there."

"I will make sure you are very welcomed there."

"Oh you think so?"

Emma grinned and offered her arm for the queen to take. "Oh deary I know so."

The brunette's eyebrow arched slowly. "Well I'm game if you are." She said as she hooked her arm into the sheriff's.

"I am when I have the Evil Queen on my arm." Emma smirked then laughed when Regina gave her that all knowing glare.

…

"Mmmm wow! There is nothing like a hot shower." Emma commented as she stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a clean tank and panties still towel blotting her hair. She noticed that the mayor was in deep thought as she gazed out of the window.

"Hey your majesty," the blonde whispered as she sauntered slowly up by the other woman. "The bathroom is now all yours."

A tiny smile curved the queen's lips as she felt Emma's hand slip into her own and slowly began to lead her toward the shower. That's when she noticed what the blonde had on. "You know dear, that is definitely my favorite outfit."

"Why else do you think I wear it?"

Dark eyes gradually traveled up the sheriff's body in appreciation. "Is that so…." She paused as she found that she was now in the small space of the bathroom and gazing into green eyes. "So tell me, that day when I came to see you, in this exact room wearing only that." She said letting her eyes roam over her body once again. "You did it for me?"

Emma smiled as she began the task of undressing the mayor. "But of course." She said simply.

Regina grasped the hand that was undoing the small buttons to her shirt and stopped her. "My dear, you are a princess and not a servant. So don't do these belittling tasks."

The blonde blinked in surprise. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"You don't need to undress me, I can do it myself."

Emma pulled back and rubbed a hand across her face and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Oh my god Regina….really?"

The brunette inhaled and realized how it sounded. "I'm sorry," she swallowed. "I just need to hurry and shower I guess." She looked away then added. "Before Henry gets here."

Emma sighed deeply and gently laced their fingers together. "I knew that this wouldn't be easy, I knew you would try to put this wall up again and again. But I know in my heart you are my other half. We are stitched together Regina and I knew it when we first kissed. I am made whole by being with you, so no matter how hard you push, I will always push harder, and remind you of that until the day I die if need be."

Tears welled up in the queen's eyes. "I don't want to be this person Emma, it's just…. it's been so long. And I have done evil and horrible things….things like…." She was silenced by the warm finger to her lips.

The sheriff shook her head. "Don't…okay. I'm staying right beside you, so stop these fears." She gently removed her finger from her mouth and replaced it with her own lips. "Now finish your shower."

….

When Regina emerged from the hot shower she noticed Emma was on the phone and still dressed in her same attire. She watched her smile at her and she smiled back moving closer to the other woman. The blonde clicked her phone off and laid it by the table. "That was Henry; he will be meet us for dinner in an hour."

"I would cook but…..." the queen sighed.

"I know, but the damage didn't look that bad. Your little rain display did the job and put the fire out before it really took off."

A tiny smile formed on the brunette in response. "It kind of had a mind of its own that day."

"I thought it was great." Emma declared and moved from her spot on the bed and slowly crawled toward the mayor. She drew herself up on her knees and gazed into her eyes. "And I think you're great….and.."

Before she could continue Regina silenced her with a kiss that began to grow in passion very quickly. "Do we have time?" The blonde breathed when they broke apart for air.

"We'll make time." Regina replied in her sexy raspy voice pressing her softly against the bed. "I need you." Then began to move her hands up Emma's arms, as she snuggled one knee between the blonde's thigh, and kissed her again. Her lips opening to let her seeking tongue entrance in her mouth, and at the same time she felt Emma's thighs parting to allow her knee to rest more fully against her.

Somehow Emma found her tank had been thrown off and the Queen was staring down at her. "You are so beautiful." She whispered and settled her lips against her silky skin placing kisses along her neck and throat, then back to her sweet lips kissing her with such emotion that Emma felt it echo throughout her entire body.

The blonde welcomed her soft curves and heated flesh as the queen fit herself closer to her. They kissed openly, hotly, letting their passion and love for one another rise.

Emma hands moved restlessly over Regina's back, her fingers dancing across every inch. "I love you," pressing her entire length up against her. Then her arms pulled the brunette down, urging the queen to put more of her weight upon her. The blonde's thighs parted, spreading wide welcoming her even closer, and Regina could feel the moisture bathing her leg as she pressed it into her heat.

Emma inhaled sharply, a gasp of pleasure at the sensation and the mayor continued to kiss her as she placed her hand where her thigh had been. Her fingertips brushing lightly over her wetness feeling the velvet heat that seared along all her nerve endings, provoking a deep groan from the princess. "Oh, god," she breathed.

The queen repeated the caress, firmer this time, her fingers seeking out her sweet essence of pleasure, slippery with moisture, and circling it with caring intent. Her own breathing labored feeling her like this and Emma's loving moans only urged her on. Slowly, carefully, Regina moved her fingers down to her opening, shivering faintly from the slight contact she hesitated then slid her fingers deeply inside her.

Emma cried out softly as her hands moved from the mayor's back and dug into the bedding, her hips rising to offer more of herself to her. Regina delayed with her caress, relishing in the way it felt to be this close to her, to feel as one with her in every way.

She moved slowly as she stroked the blonde once, twice, three times with lingering enjoyment before Emma's arms flung back around her and encouraged her to move faster. Giving in to what her princess wanted she felt Emma arched back, engulfing the queen's fingers deeply and tightly within her making the queen halt her movement and offer her own moan of desire as she felt the heat suck and draw her in. Suddenly Regina felt the magic around her the fluttering uncontrolled quivers as the princess shuddered beneath her.

For several moments, there was only the sound of their breathing. Then Regina moved lowering her head kissing the smooth skin of the sheriff's neck. She nuzzled her face into the cozy hollow of Emma's throat and shoulder, immersing herself in her warmth and fragrance.

The blonde regained her awareness drawing the queen more into her arms. They kissed a slow, languid, melting kiss of love before Emma rose up and gazed down her. "I love you so much."

Regina wrapped her arms around her pulling her down on top of her, snuggling into her comforting weight. "I love you Emma Swan." She whispered. "We only have a few minutes, but since you are my savior I have no doubt they will be done right," the queen rumbled, nipping lightly at Emma's bottom lip after she had thoroughly kissed her.

"My thoughts exactly your highness," the blonde said a little breathlessly, a warm glow rising within her. A throaty laugh vibrated through her as her lips seared a path across the queen's body that was now on fire.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


	15. Part 15 You are my Weakness

**Part 15**

**You are my Weakness**

Henry, Snow and James waited patiently for the arrival of Emma and Regina for dinner. After their ordeal they just decided on Granny's to eat. But as they found a place to sit that could accommodate all of them Snow gradually realized that the place was pretty crowded. Lots gave her hugs and were pleased she was back, some had already known what had happened with Hook and others were still cluing in. The one question that people didn't believe was that her own daughter the savior was in love with none other than the evil queen herself.

Bellies were starting to rumble as Snow checked the clock on the wall. Fifteen minutes late, she didn't need to worry right?

"Where are they?" Henry shrugged as he noticed his grandmother's line of sight and the worried lines that creased her brow.

"They should be here any moment." She assured him with a gentle tap to his hand.

The door chimed to the diner and all three heads bounced up in its direction and relief flooded all of their faces as Emma came through the door with Regina slowly after. The blonde smiled from the look her mother was giving her as she took her seat next to Henry and hugged him.

"You're late." Snow stated as she looked over her menu, not looking up she added. "You could have called, we were worried."

Emma exhaled; having a mother was definitely something she was now going to have to get used to. "Uh….. yeah…..um sorry about that." She stumbled over her words, glancing toward Regina as she did. Her face flushed slightly, and then realized this was all the stuff she missed out on when she was a teenager.

Snow White eyed her narrowly watching the blush form and knew exactly why she was late. "Let's just order." She said her tone clearly frustrated and Regina picked up on it.

"I guess I really wasn't in any of these plans for a family dinner." The queen sighed and went to stand up. "Why don't I just go and let you guys talk."

Emma blinked at her words and yanked her back down. "No, if you go I go."

"I never said that." Snow breathed, "it's just you took away my chance to have this life I dreamed of with my daughter, and now I have her back, she's with you." Tears formed in Snows eyes. "I just feel like I will never know my daughter."

Regina inhaled slowly and her eyes dark as she sought out some form of comfort for what Snow must be feeling. But she was right; she did take her daughter away from her and her husband. She never had a chance to be a family, and now the curse is broken and here she was taking her daughter away from her yet again.

Emma shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere." She reached across the table and gently grabbed her mother's hand. "We have all the time now."

Snow swallowed as her frown formed. "I hope you mean that."

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

Red cleared her throat, "you guys ready to order?"

Henry grinned. "I've been ready."

The adults at the table laughed slightly, but more to ease the tension.

…

"So tell me my dear, where would I find Mayor Mills?"

Eyes wide with fear the voice squeaked. "She owns the white mansion up the road on your left."

"Wonderful," the evil voice smirked. "Now to make sure you never utter a word that you saw me."

"No no….you promised."

"Oh dear did I say that?" With a wicked laugh and a slight twirl of the wrist the small lonely voice that deeply regretted this encounter had now lost more than just the loved ones still in the Enchanted Forest.

…..

"Okay that went a little better than how it started out."

"I think it went rather well." Regina said glancing toward the blonde as they walked down the street back to the Inn.

"You think?" Emma asked with her brows raised and giving the mayor I think you must be a little crazy kind of a look.

"Yes my dear, considering all of our history."

"Well, and it's not like I have prior references to things like that. So I guess you're right it did go pretty well." The sheriff replied with a smile taking a small gander at the beautiful woman walking in step with her. She noticed her half smile back at her then saw the far off look in the brunette's eyes. "Hey what you thinking over there?"

Sighing Regina slowed her step. "I just have this weird feeling."

Emma moved slightly and stood in front of the queen. "Okay, can you explain?"

Regina shrugged. "I can't, not really, but all I know is that something doesn't seem right."

"Do you think it has anything to do with Rumple?"

"Maybe," the queen exhaled, her eyes deep in thought.

Emma shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "Let's just hurry get back to our room."

The brunette regarded her for a moment, "You all right princess?"

"Um yeah …..why?"

"You seem jittery."

"It's nothing."

Regina slowly raised her eyebrow at her. "You can tell me that you're cold my dear."

Emma threw her hands up. "Fine I'm cold."

Regina flashed her all knowing grin and sauntered closer to the other woman and pulled her hands around the blonde's. "Yeah your hands are like ice."

"And yours feel way good." The sheriff said her voice almost melted from the queen's touch.

The queen then gently pulled the blonde's hands close to her lips, she placed a sweet kiss to each of them, and then gave her a cocky grin and Emma swallowed. "Regina I know that look what are you doing?"

"Trust me my dear." And then the mayor blew her breath out slowly over Emma's hands and the blonde's eyes went wide in response. "What the….whoa… that's wonderful."

"Are you warm now?"

"That was like…" she muttered as she stared down at her warm hands, and then smiled up at Regina. "You're like being with superman." She teased wrapping her arms around the queen's waist.

The brunette laughed. "I'm not faster than a speeding bullet."

"No, but you sure flung Hook across the room with just the flick of your tiny finger."

Regina shook her head slightly. "You think too highly of me dear."

Emma quirked an eyebrow deep in thought, "But that has me thinking….superman… he was vulnerable to kryptonite. So what's your kryptonite Regina?"

Regina paused for a moment as she favored her princess a tender loving look. "I think it's obvious sheriff," she told her honestly slipping her arms around her neck. And Emma accepted the sweet touch of the mayor's lips against her own joyously.

"Umm I guess I'm a little slow, cuz if there is something out there that can harm you I want to know." The blonde murmured between the lovely, slow, melting kisses. Regina drew back and stared into green eyes her emotions bubbling to the surface and Emma immediately sensed it. "Uh oh… Regina?"

The queen smiled a little sadly, then gently reached out and cupped the blonde's cheek. "Deary, the answer to your question is…You."

Emma blinked in surprise. "What….me?"

"Yes you." Regina told her seriously. "Mother always said love is weak" She lightly kissed her. "So I guess that means you are my kryptonite."

"Oh," Emma said. "Well I guess that means I better take good care of you then."

"Yes my dear you'd better." The queen said a small smile curved her red lips, before the sheriff kissed her again.

"How am I doing so far?"

"Kiss me again, and then I will decide."

Emma's white flash of teeth appeared briefly before she did what her majesty told her and captured the brunette's bottom lip between her own, sucking lightly at it before releasing her to smile once more. "Need another lesson?"

Smiling back Regina pushed the sheriff against the wall, where she showed Emma her own lesson and began to kiss her as she pressed her entire body into her. Hands began to drift over bodies as the heat around them began to climb.

"Well isn't this nice."Cora hissed, "So I see another fairy got its wings."

Emma and Regina pulled apart startled, and as soon as the mayor saw her mother terror blew across her face like a wild ragging storm. The blonde swallowed as she noticed all the color had drained from Regina's face.

"Don't look so shocked dearie." Cora smirked with a wicked grin as she stepped closer to the two women.

"Mmmother?" The brunette stuttered and almost forgot to breathe as the older woman came closer.

"Hello daughter."

Emma saw the fear in Regina and for some reason her heart sped up as well. She inhaled slowly trying to shake the panic feelings, but when she felt the worried and frightened emotions from the woman she loved, she moved to stand in front of her as to protect her. Cora noticed it and sneered at the blonde. "Oh Regina." She chuckled lightly. "I guess I didn't give you any credit."

The mayor stood motionless and Emma slowly laced her fingers in with hers. "What do you want?" The sheriff spat, her eyes going dark as she narrowed them in on the queen of hearts.

Cora cocked her head to the side as she measured up the woman protecting her daughter. "So I see my daughter is still weak." She snarled shaking her head at them.

Finally Regina blew out a breath and found the courage to stand a little taller. "Mother why are you here?" She rasped and now moved in front of the blonde coming nose to nose with her mother.

An all knowing grin slowly appeared on the queen of hearts. "To see you of course." She toyed with a haughty grin.

The mayor shot her a hard look. "And I could have sworn you were dead." Her voice was suddenly sharp and full of ice.

Cora shook her head slowly and flicked an eyebrow at her. "Silly girl, you should have known I wouldn't have died that easily." She chuckled as she drifted slowly around the younger queen.

Regina snorted as her eyes followed very carefully on her mother. "And it's apparent that you actually bought my little sob story."

That was all it took to break the angry fury that filled through Cora and she swiftly moved and snatched the brunette's throat in an evil vice like grip. "I should snap your head right off and be done with you." She glared.

Gasping for breath Regina moved to push her away and found her hands were bound by magic, and in the corner of her eye she could see Emma quietly stepping closer ready to shove her mother away from her. Just when the sheriff went to push the older woman away, her mother snapped her hand out and in a flash she flung Emma against the nearby brick wall like a rag doll. Emma groaned and tried to stand up from having the wind knocked out of her.

Rage filled Regina and she dug down to find that hard wickedness in her to fight off the powerful magic hand that was constricting her throat tightly. Instead her heart pounded hard in her chest and the warmth filling her up felt stronger than anything she had ever felt before and within and instant she swirled and blew right out of her mother's strong hold.

Reappearing next to Emma she pulled her into her arms ready to move them to a safe location. Glancing back she noticed the fury laced in her mother's eyes and a whirlwind of hurt was heading straight at them. She just hoped she was now faster than a speeding bullet and the dark cloud would miss them. She hugged her princess tight against her and closed her eyes and with a flash of purples and grays she found herself standing in the safest place she could think of at the moment, inside the small apartment of Snow White.

Panic arose deep inside her as she reached out in the quiet room finding nothing but air. "EMMA!" Regina yelled, and then closed her eyes collapsing her hands against her heart. "No….no…It didn't work." She cried out in the still of the night.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


	16. Part 16 It's Now or Never

***Thanks again for your sweet reviews...luv em!**

**Part 16**

**It's Now or Never**

"How did this happen?" Regina sobbed falling to her knees and staring down at her hands that had failed her, and seeing the image of Emma's faith filled eyes believing that she could do this….. and yet she didn't save her.

"What's going on?" Snow mumbled stirred awake from the whimpers.

Regina closed her eyes and tried to still her breathing as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "I failed her." She muttered choking down the wretched torment she was feeling. It was just like Daniel. Her Mother had won once again.

Flicking on a light, Snow marched closer to the other woman on her floor. "Regina?" She gasped as she took in her appearance, and at once she knew something very bad had happened. "No," she whispered, "where's Emma?"

James rubbing his eyes stumbled over to them. "Now what's going on?" He yawned.

"She did something to Emma!" Snow shouted. "I knew it! I knew better than to trust her."

"Wait a second." James said shaking his head looked at Regina's grief stricken countenance. "Don't jump to conclusions okay," He remarked gently pulling his wife close to him.

"Where is my mom?" Henry asked quietly.

All three turned looking down at the queen who was now on her knees, she looked to them with sad eyes. "Cora," she cried in a breathless voice.

Panic shadowed Snow's face, "Cora is here….in Storybrooke?" Her hand collapsed over her chest and her breaths were coming in short gasps. "And she has Emma?" She felt tears sting her eyes.

"Yes," Regina replied her voice raw.

Snow took a moment to settle herself than tore quickly back to the mayor and grasped the collar of her fine silk shirt and pulled her to her feet. "So what are you going to do to get her back?" Snow demanded with a glare all her own.

Regina bent her head sadly. "I can't defeat her."

"No I don't believe that, I've seen what you can do….and now what you have with Emma is the strongest thing I've witnessed." Snow said as calmly as she could. "Are you going to let that woman take your chance at happiness once again?"

Regina slowly raised her head up and gazed into blue eyes. "You're right, I will die before I let that woman win." Her tear stained eyes went hard in an instant. "I will not lose everything this time."

She then smiled gently as she looked to her son, than back to Snow and James and stepped closer so Henry couldn't hear her. "You know if I don't make it back here, she will come for Henry." She whispered.

"Over our dead bodies," James replied gruffly.

"Plus Hook is still….."

Snow cut her off. "Yes we know." She swallowed as she placed her hands on the mayor's arms. "Here's your chance Regina, that chance you didn't take years ago. Bring my daughter back." Snow said finally.

The mayor raised her chin. "I won't disappoint you this time." Her voice cracked a little at the end as she turned to leave than twisted back to them. "Find Gold." She rasped. "I love you Henry." And then she was gone.

…

"So stupid silly girl….I see my daughter has herself a new little play toy." Cora teased as she eyed her up and down. "I can say this, my daughter's taste has surely improved." She grinned playfully.

Emma tried to free her hands for the umpteenth time and her wrists were becoming raw and blooded. She still couldn't believe she was now in the hands of Regina's mother, and she couldn't believe that they were actually related by blood_. I have magic right? So god damn it why can't I get these bounds off of me? _She felt the icy cold finger lift her chin up. "Doesn't it bother you dear?" She grinned nastily.

"What?" Emma wasn't really paying attention to the old broad. Her mind was only set on getting free and getting back to Regina and Henry.

"Those clasps are bound very tightly, there is no use in struggling you will never ever break free." Cora snapped.

"Why are you keeping me here?" Emma finally said but kept her determined look, as she glared at the queen of hearts.

Cora snorted, "You seriously don't know my dear?"

Emma remained silent; she did know why, she just wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. She wanted her own daughter to suffer. She just couldn't comprehend why anyone would be this evil to their own child. She did wonder how Regina turned out the way she did. Back when she first met her she did ask if she even had a soul. But after awhile she saw it, she could see the tender side to Regina, the side she tried to hide from everyone.

Tipping her head slightly Cora was getting more furious by the minute. As she sized up the younger woman she could feel the goodness radiating off of her and now knew why her daughter was so enthralled with her. "Who are you?" She hissed in a breath.

Emma just glared at her; there was no way she would ever tell her that. "You know dear there are ways of getting you to tell me, so don't be foolish." Cora threatened.

The sheriff just turned her head away and pressed her lips together. Fury filled the queen of hearts further and she slapped Emma hard jarring her head back. "Answer me!" she demanded.

Emma winced slightly then a smug look appeared. "Is that the best you can do?" She grinned. "I've been slapped like that more than once in my life, hell even Regina can hit harder than you. Some evil queen you are." Emma smirked.

"Oh so I see you like it rough." Cora snarled. "Guess it's time for a little torturous maneuver I call thorns."

Emma just held her head high, taking a deep breath for what she was going to receive. She watched as Cora gave her a wicked smile then conjured up a brown looking ball. She raised it over her head then added. "One last time, who are you?"

"The woman you loves your daughter." She fired back never losing eye contact with the older woman.

Cora's malevolent cackle rang out. "See I always said love is weak," then fired the ball at the sheriff.

Emma's eyes went wide and she braced herself for the impact of it. It slapped against her body, but it felt no different than getting hit by a ball in the game of dodge ball. Dazed and confused Emma looked over her body and noticed the scary looking brown ball fizz out by her feet. Her brow furrowed as she watched it for a few moments waiting for it to come back to life and cause her pain. But when nothing happened she jerked her head back up to look at Regina's mother.

Cora's face was frozen with shock, then the older woman's eyes grew evil and pierced Emma with a hard stare. Furiously she spun at her and snatched her throat in a grip similar to the one she held on Regina. "So my little spell didn't work on you." She said icily. "You are something special that's for sure. I wonder…." She paused and her cold hand squeezed her throat. "If you won't tell me who you are….I'm pretty sure I can find someone that will." She smirked. "Someone dear to you….maybe."

"Regina will not tell you either." The blonde said gasping for air.

Cora gave a vindictive smile. "Oh I'm thinking someone a lot smaller."

Since Cora abducted her Emma never once let on she was worried or frightened. But once the queen of hearts mentioned her son she cried out in distress and fear. "Please don't."

The older woman freed her hold on the sheriff and laughed. "Ah now that's better. So last chance who are you?"

"Fine," the sheriff muttered with a thin lip. "I'm Emma Swan." She said firmly staring hard at the older lady.

Cora's eyes bulged and a small gasp escaped her. "The savior…" her voice squeaked and she quickly turned away from her. She clinched her hands tightly in a fist, and her face turned red with anger. "So what's your deal with my daughter?"

Emma shook her head, "can't you see." She rolled her eyes. "Some queen of hearts you are!"

"You really do love her." She chucked lightly. "Foolish child, do you know what kind of a monster she is?"

"You're the monster….bitch."

"Oh, well thank you," Cora smiled. "Did she tell you how she came to Storybrooke?"

"Yes, the curse we all know." Emma answered annoyed by the older woman.

"Oh you think you are so smart don't you."

"Well I am the sheriff, so I am supposed to know these things." The blonde taunted with a smile of her own.

"Okay so she told you what she did to make it happen?"

Intrigued Emma arched her eyebrow, "of course."

"Somehow I just don't believe you sheriff. You know the savior shouldn't tell a lie." Cora spat, glaring viciously at the blonde.

"Why ask if you insist on playing this game anyways."

The corner of Cora's lip curled in satisfaction. "This isn't a game," she pouted mockingly. "I just think the savior should know who she claims to love."

Emma exhaled sorely. "I know who Regina is."

"Then why don't we have a little recap." She said way too happily and batted her eye lashes just for the effect.

Now it was Emma's turn to laugh. "Listen lady, you really think I will pay attention or believe anything you tell me?"

The older woman inhaled to settle the anger inside her. "You don't give yourself enough credit…." She trailed off as she gazed into the sheriff's green eyes. "This will be your own doing, you will see everything yourself."

Puzzlement creased Emma's brow, then she shook her head. "Lady, I seriously don't care."

Cora's outrage swelled. "You will address me as your queen or your majesty. You understand me my dear." She said her voice cold.

Emma held her head high. "And you will address me as the savior, or your highness." She said firmly never breaking eye contact.

"Well aren't you clever." Cora snarled, and yanked the chains that were holding the blonde tightly and pulled her toward the wall mirror. "Now command the mirror to show you how Regina placed this curse." Then a wicked laugh bellowed form the older woman's chest. "In fact why don't you see what happened to Gram?"

Emma blinked. "Gram?"

Cora knew then she touched a sore subject, and as tenderly as the queen of hearts knew whispered in Emma's ear. "Go on savior, have a look see."

Curiously Emma finally ceded and gazed into her own reflection. "Okay now what?" she sighed.

"Will it," Cora said as gently as she could.

Emma inhaled and began to command the mirror to show her Regina. "Then the glass swirled an image of the evil queen, and Emma's eyes went wide in shock as she watched her tear the heart right out of her father's chest. A sickness filled her and she swallowed trying to overcome her nausea. Then Gram appeared, and the mayor, inside a dark room filled with lots of small drawers and she watched as Regina pulled a glowing red heart from one, and without much thought she crushed it in the palm of her hand. The mirror then spun back to the moment where Gram collapsed to the floor right in front of her.

"No," Emma cried in a breathless whisper.

Pleasure and fulfillment appeared on Cora as she noticed the heartrending features on Emma slowly emerge. "You see, I did try to tell you."

"I…." Emma choked still stunned with the hateful images of Regina.

"Maybe my stupid girl of a daughter should have told you….you the savior of all people, before letting you fall for her." She puffed rather blissfully.

"No mother, you're the stupid one." Regina hissed in a breath.

Laughing faintly Cora turned and faced her daughter. "Well well well I actually didn't think you would ever show up."

"And I was hoping I would never have to see you ever again."

Cora narrowed her eyes sharply in at her daughter, then grinned. "Ah you did miss me." She smirked. "And I was starting to think you didn't care."

"I don't care." Regina spat.

Cora smiled somewhat amused. "So you actually found the courage to what…..kill me?" She paused to draw in an exasperated breath. "Is that what you're doing here?"

"If need be." The brunette said steadily her body rigid and prepared for anything. In the corner of her eye she noticed Emma's weakened state and her heart burst and the need to run to her tore up her insides, but she knew the moment she did Cora would have the upper hand.

The queen of hearts noticed the slight eye movement from Regina regarding the blonde. "Awww now that's just so sweet." She smiled with gratification as she took her own glance toward Emma. "You still disappoint me dear. You think you would learn." Cora shook her head at her daughter. "It seems you leave me no choice." Her voice was condescending as she took a step toward the sheriff. "I guess I will have to just take her heart as well." She sighed playfully mocking her daughter's pain. "I swear I thought you learned when I ripped that heart out of that excuse of a man right from his chest."

"This is the final time you mock my pain…..I swear the last voice you will hear is me laughing at the excuse of a pathetic mother you've turned out to be. So go on try to even get close to her." Regina warned, fire blazing in her once brown eyes.

Cora beamed with excitement from her daughter's choice of words and the anger in her face. "Ah now now even though that's more like it." She faked a sigh, "so here we are it seems, and there can be only one evil queen." She brushed lightly at her clothing. "I've been waiting a long time for this." She glared.

Regina stared her down. "So have I," she snarled.

"Well you may try," she said in a nonchalant manner. "But I won't be as easy of a target….like…." she faded off as she swayed across the room pretending to be deep in thought. "Oh I don't know…" She stopped mid sentence then narrowed her eyes in on her daughter callously. "Like maybe your father….or that poor wolf boy Gram."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,


	17. Part 17 The Stand

**Part 17 **

**The Stand**

Regina winced inwardly as her past came rearing its ugly head and tossing it at the woman she loved. She dared a quick glance in Emma's direction just in time to see the disapproving frown and the tears staining her eyes. Rage filed her even more and she threw her hated glare toward her mother. "Save it mother, I'm not in the mood for your mockery or your tired waste of effort at trying to get to me. It won't work." Her gaze grew hard and steely and her voice was cold as ice.

Grinning her all knowing irritating smile Cora tilted her head. "I don't believe you dear."

"I don't care what you believe mother. You are dead to me!"

Sad sarcasm filled Cora's face as she stepped closer to her daughter. "Aww Regina, don't say that. I was so looking toward our happy reunion." She said her voice sweet and condescending as she collapsed a hand over her heart.

Regina snorted in disgust, but no fear edged her cold black eyes as she narrowed them in on the queen of hearts. Emma noticed the raw and hateful stare on the mayor's face as she sneered down at her own mother, and she felt her own fear as she barley recognized the woman she loved.

Emma closed her own eyes fighting hard to hide the lonely tear that escaped and fell down her cheek. In the distance she could hear the bickering between mother and daughter. She needed to escape, somehow, someway to free herself from both evil queens. The thought rolled over and over as exhaustion set in, and she fought hard to stay awake. Eventually sleep won out and the wicked glare was all she saw on her loves face as she drifted off.

A hazy glow filled the blonde's entire body and the steel bounds that tied her down felt looser somehow. She jerked her head up and immediately she saw Regina standing over her mother ready to strike her. How long had she been out? She wondered as she finally found the strength and ripped her hands free.

"Never again will you interfere in my happiness mother." Emma heard Regina yell at Cora as she struck her with a fierce electric blow casting her against the stone wall.

Battered and bruised Cora still held her head high. "You will never defeat me." She croaked.

"You clearly must have hit your head way to hard mother." The venom in Regina's voice rang out and Emma watched quietly in the distance, not knowing what to do or where to turn.

Cora grinned, as she darted her eyes toward the blonde. "Oh dearie, but it's true because I can see it."

The evil queen gave a wicked smile and seared her last glare at the woman who was no longer her mother. Slowly she raised her hands above her head and a dark black cloud filled the air as Regina became larger than life. Fire erupted from her hands, and gradually she aimed them at Cora. "Goodbye mother." She spat without even flinching.

Cora didn't even try to fight back she only smiled. "It seems my work here is done." Then the fire threw forth from Regina's hands and in a loud black wrath of smoke and flames the queen of hearts disappeared.

It took a few moments before Regina felt like she could finally calm down. She felt battered and weak but a feeling of calm filled her, a calm she had never felt in her life. She stared at the place where her mother was and she felt no remorse only the strange feeling of peace. She took a large breath to settle herself when a vision of Emma came floating in. She spun around to where the blonde was tied to. Only the chains hung alone. Panic filled the brunette as her eyes darted across the room in search of her.

"EMMA!" She called out.

Nothing but silence filled the room. She quickly spun around and began her search yelling again and again. "EMMA!...EMMA!"

"I'm here." The sheriff lightly whispered stepping out from the shadows.

Relief filled the brunette and her lip trembled slightly as she fought back her tears. "Oh god," she breathed, and ran toward the blonde.

Emma took a step back and held her hands up in front of her. "Wait," she said shaking her head. "I'm so confused." She paused taking a breath as her hands shook. "And I'm terrified." She admitted her own eyes glossy with tears.

Regina froze immediately only a few feet from the other woman, her forehead knitted in her own confusion. "Emma," she said staring blankly at her completely blindsided by what she had said. "You're scared of me?"

"I need to go." The sheriff told her, her voice at its lowest and nervous register. "I need to see Henry and make sure he is alright."

Regina blinked, and now felt so unsure of what to do. She tilted her head to the side trying to look into the blonde's eyes trying to read her. When she couldn't get a clear view she took a step toward her, and just as quickly Emma took two steps back. "What's going on?" The queen demanded her voice more harshly than she wanted.

Emma flinched and finally raised her head. "I don't think I can do this."

The brunette could finally see the green in her eyes, followed by the hurt and the fear in them as well. "Do what Emma?" She asked as gently as she could, and hoped she wasn't going to hear what her heart was trying to warn her as it pounded fiercely in her chest.

Emma couldn't look at her and she just turned away. "I can't be with you." She barely whispered.

"Why?" Now there was even more icily emotion coloring her tone, and it startled Emma.

The blonde caught her breath. "I just… can't." She muttered without looking at her. "I just need to be alone." She puffed out a harsh breath and gritted her teeth. "I gotta go." She turned and began walking without looking back.

"Emma…." The voice was very distinctive, husky and low. She began to follow after her then quickly halted and like a switch was lifted anger filled the evil queen. She clenched her fists at her sides and seconds later a puff of purple smoke and she was gone.

…..

Snow looked up as she heard the key rattle in her door lock and shock instantly turned into happiness as she saw her daughter turn and smile at her. "Oh Emma, I was so worried." She cried as she ran and engulfed the blonde in a huge hug.

"Emma," Charming said with just as much joy in his voice as Snow did. He ran and pulled her into a hug as well.

"Mom," Henry sobbed clinging to her along with his grandparents.

The blonde finally pulled away wiping the tears from her face. "Are you okay?" Snow carefully asked cupping her daughter's cheek.

Emma nodded. "Yes, I'm …..okay." Her voiced hitched at the end.

Puzzlement threaded Charming's brow, and Snow and Emma watched together as he quickly rushed to the door and opened it. They watched him as he looked up and down the hall then quietly closed it shut. Turning back toward them he then shook his head. "Where's Regina?"

Snow's face went pale. "Oh my god…."She gulped finding it hard to finish her sentence. "Did Cora?"

Sighing Emma just turned and slumped down on the couch. She tried to hold back her tears but failed miserably, bending her head into her hands she cried. Snow frowned at her husband and quickly knelt before her daughter, where she gently pulled her hands away from her face. "Sweetie," she said as softly as she could. "Did Cora do something to Regina?"

Emma sniffed shaking her head slightly. "Then where is she?" Her mother asked trying deeply to understand.

"I don't know." The sheriff's voice was tired and graveled, and she pulled her hand away from Snow's collapsing it back over her mouth as the tears ran down her face.

Henry crawled up on the sofa next to her. "Mom, where is my mother….where is Regina?" She glanced at her son and saw the fear in his eyes. Shaking her head no she immediately pulled him into another hug. "Oh Henry I'm so sorry." She clarified. "She was fine when I left her."

Snow took a breath of relief then regarded her daughter for a moment. _Okay something isn't right._ She thought ruefully. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Everything is fine." She lied, drawing her son back forcing a smile.

Snow gazed up at her husband giving him an I want to be alone with my daughter kind of a look. He cleared his throat. "Henry let's run down and get your mother something to eat shall we?"

Soon as they were alone Snow sat down next to Emma and drew her hand into her own. "Okay, tell me what's going on? Start at with the top and don't leave anything out."

"I left Regina." She blurted out.

"Wait….what?" The brunette felt startled by the tone in her daughter's voice.

Emma ran her fingers through her hair. "I just…" she felt flustered and she stood from the couch and began to pace around the small room. "I just couldn't be with her."

Snow sighed sadly as she heard the ragged note in her voice, and quietly stood so she was standing in front of her daughter placing her hands on her shoulders to stop her. "Stop," she said gently. "What happened?"

"I should have listened to you all along." Emma's lip quivered. "I've been so stupid."

Snow stared at her. "Okay Emma tell me right now….what happened?"

"Regina….I saw her. You were right she is evil."

Snow's eyes went wide and then took a moment to compose herself. "I think she was evil Emma…but she's different now I've seen the way she looks at you."

"It doesn't matter." The blonde huffed angrily. "Did you know…?" She began to cry again, and through her tears she stuttered. "She killed Graham."

Now it was Snow's turn placing her hand over her mouth. "Oh Emma, I'm so sorry." She said after a minute of letting the news sink in of how their former sheriff died.

"It was like seeing a whole other side of her today." Emma rambled on.

"Did she hurt you?"

Emma's face shot up fast and her eyes went wide. "Regina?"

Snow nodded. "No," Emma whispered. "She saved me." The blonde cried wiping harshly at her tears.

She took a breath then let it out slowly turning toward her daughter. "Cora hurt you didn't she?"

"I'm fine."

"Did Regina see her hurting you?"

"What does it matter?" Emma rasped, swallowing hard against the lump that rose in her throat.

Snow closed her eyes, and what came over her surprised her. Somewhere between the curse being broken, being held captive by hook, and then finding her daughter to only lose her again, she found that somewhere she had forgiven Regina. Maybe it was seeing the love she had for her daughter. "Emma," she whispered delicately. "You know you love her."

"What does love have to do with any of this?"

Smiling softly at her daughter, "Everything," she breathed. "You saved Henry, you broke the curse." Tears welled up in Snow eyes. "You found me, and you also brought Regina back."

"I didn't." She muttered weakly her eyes drifting to the ground.

"You did Emma." She said tilting her daughters chin back up. "You know you did….you were meant for greatness."

Tears now flowed between mother and daughter. "If it weren't for you, we would still be cursed." She sniffed. "And if it weren't for Regina loving you, you would be gone." She took a deep breath. "I guess something's really do have happy endings. Now don't be foolish child. Go fight for yours."

"How can I just forget what she's done?"

"You just forgive her, like I said it wasn't the Regina I knew or the one you love." She wiped the tears from her daughter's cheek. "Just listen to your heart."

"Wow how different just a few days can be." Emma said trying to lighten the mood they were in.

Eyes crinkling as Snow grinned. "Yeah you can say that again."

"I guess I better find Regina." The blonde exhaled carefully wiping the last remains of her tears from her eyes.

"Now I just hope she's not too angry." Snow informed her with a teasing arch to her brow. "It's going to be hell just to get her to listen to you."

"Shit," Emma said out loud, but intended it more for herself.

"Go…..I will explain things to your father and Henry."

The blonde nodded, turned to leave then quickly rushed back and pulled her mother in her arms hugging her tightly. "I love you …uh mmmom."

Snow held her breath and her tears as they pulled apart. "I love you…my sweet beautiful child."

...

* I Have a excellent banner for this story made by Ces1982...maybe before the story is over I will have figured out how to let you all see it.


	18. Part 18 And Then There Were Four

**Part 18**

**And Then There Were Four**

Emma Swan walked reluctantly, as the golden star stood out boldly attached to her hip. She was currently still the sheriff of Storybrooke and blinked in the glare of the red-orange sun shining down on the colorful and noisy festival. The immediate area was thronged with people, most of which, she knew now came from another place all together.

The young woman finally found herself grabbing food at the buffet, her eyes squinting from all the sights and smells, wondering how anyone managed to find a way through the crowds. She was forced to stop abruptly, as several of the dwarfs darted through the crowd, barely avoiding a collision with her. Her companion was apparently not as agile.

"Oof." Ruby let out her breath in a huff, faltering back as she rebounded off the slender blonde. "What the hell are you doing?"

The sheriff rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I didn't want to smash into the idiot dwarfs running around like children." She responded harshly.

"Well, give a little more warning next time," Red grumbled, rubbing her chest which had impacted with Emma's elbows. The tall slender brunette shaded her eyes with her hand, trying to peer over the crowd. "Can you see a place to sit?"

"Not yet." Emma quieted a sigh. She wished she could just go back to work. She still had a mountain of paperwork to file through in her short absence. Also, it was the only place she didn't think about the one person she wanted to forget but knew she never would.

Instantly, her eye was caught by a flash of short dark hair, and for a split second, she thought she recognized that very person. It turned out to be someone else entirely, and she sighed again. Emma knew deep down it was not her. In fact, she hadn't seen her in weeks; not since the day she fought her own mother for her, and what did she do? She abandoned her the very second Regina needed her the most. She even asked Red to help in her search when she came up short in every turn. It just came as a sad truth that Regina Mills did not want to be found. Some say she went back to the other realm. Others said they thought they saw her actually cross the towns border.

"Oh I think I see one," Ruby said suddenly, poking Emma in the ribs. "Right there. Come on."

Emma had little recourse, but to follow, as the dark haired woman began bulling her way through the seething mass of celebrants toward a table. In fact, that's all she did lately was try to exist in this new life of hers. It still felt strange to see that everything in Henry's book was really real. The hardest thing of all was trying to forget how much her heart ached for the one person she loved more than anything. Once they were closer to their table, Emma noticed Snow and Charming dancing happily. "Great," she muttered to herself. It's not that she wasn't happy for them, it was just that they were always being mushy and so damn sappy all the time. She was becoming nauseous around them, but hell it seemed everything lately was making her nauseous.

"Hey, what's with the face?" Ruby asked as Emma finally glanced down at her food.

The sheriff darted her eyes back up to the only person that truly seemed to actually try to help her without being so motherly about it. "Huh….. I have a face?"

Ruby twisted her lips and gave her a strange face in return, then gave her a smile. "Oh Hun, you have a face. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Red regarded her for a moment. "I'm sorry, Em," she frowned and squeezed her hand from across the table as a friendly gesture.

Emma smiled, "I'm serious. I'm okay," then began to poke at her food.

Ruby swallowed a few bites then watched Emma look at her own in disgust. "It is actually really good."

"I'm sure it is."

"The whole point of me dragging you out of that dark office was to get you out of this sad, miserable mood you're in." She paused as she looked at the happy crowd around her, then back to the sheriff. "You have so much; you are our savior, our princess." She said, gazing at the unfazed blonde. "You know it won't be long now until the dwarfs will have mined enough fairy dust so that we will all get to go back home."

Now Emma showed a little interest. "Do you honestly think she is there?"

"For your sake, I hope so. That way, maybe you can get some closure."

The blonde immediately pushed her plate away and dropped her head into her hands. "Why did I do that?" She mumbled in a half sob.

Red quickly came and slid next to Emma and wrapped her arms around her. "You have got to stop beating yourself up over it. You tried to tell her not long after; you searched your heart for her. It's not your fault she didn't want to be found, or even try to fight for you." She slowly drew back and carefully peeled Emma's hands away from her face. "So, now you have to move on."

The sheriff jerked back and stood up. "I don't want to move on! I love her!" Her lips trembled as the tears ran down her face, gazing at all the happy people dancing because their beloved evil queen has now disappeared. "Sorry, but I refuse to celebrate this." She barked, and quickly left the loud cheerful crowd.

On her way through the quiet streets, back up to the sheriff's office, she noticed the vandalized paint smeared all over Mr. Gold's store. They even searched for the man they called the dark one, but it seemed he was just as gone as Regina was. Well, that was one subject she did agree on. She was just as glad to see him gone, even though deep down in the pit of her stomach, she had a feeling his dreadful head would magically appear again when everyone least expected it.

She let herself gaze at the small shop for a moment. She knew she should find the culprit who spray painted the front of it. Instead she just sighed, and with her shoulders slumped, she trudged on.

Hours went by and Emma found that she was walking aimlessly around. She walked right by her office, and then stood about a block from Regina's half burned mansion. She couldn't make herself walk any closer. She had searched the house over and over for her, and she knew there was nothing left of the mayor in that house any longer.

On this particular night, Graham filled her thoughts. Then, her thoughts twisted into the fist fight she had with Regina outside her father's mausoleum. Wow, that was some fight. Emma found herself actually smiling as she thought about that incident. The evening was now turning cold as the unmistakable fall breeze whirled around her. She pulled her collar up to ward off her chill, and that's when she realized where her feet had finally taken her.

She cocked her head to the side as she stared up at the small grey building, and slowly let out the breath she been holding. She felt a strange feeling come over her, as her heart skipped wildly in her chest. She came here in her search for Regina weeks back and found no sign of her; but now, standing right outside the large door, she felt a sudden shift within her. It was something she hadn't felt since the last time she saw the woman she loved dearly.

"Might as well," she murmured to herself, entering slowly. She found she was staring down at the concrete slab that read Henry Mills, and for some reason, she decided to clean the dust from it. With a few strokes of her hand, the entire block shifted just a little; and that's when Emma's noticed flickering lights from below. "What the hell?"

She took a step back, and then pushed the entire length back, revealing a small set of stairs. "Well what'd ya know…very cleaver, Regina."

Emma swiftly ran down the steps, to a room with mirrors and flickering torches, along a red brick corridor. She scanned frantically in search for her, but no trace of Regina was to be found. The blonde closed her eyes and felt her body tremble, fighting hard to not give in to the deep pain she felt; but it wasn't hard enough, as the tears slowly began to fall down her cheeks. Slumping down to her knees, she stared directly at her reflection in one of the mirrors. Shaking her head, she cried. "I never learn, when will I learn…."she muttered, choking down her sobs. "I fell in love with one of the strongest women I have ever met. She is completely stunning. Then, at the first sign of hardship, I run. God, I'm such a coward." She sniffed. "Some savior I turned out to be."

She stayed that way for awhile, crying over the woman she lost, and trying to absorb the fact that Regina was gone and was never going to come back. The sheriff finally found her feet again, wiping the dust from her knees and the last remains of her tears away. She took one last breath to settle herself, then forced a smile. "I love you, Regina. I'm so so sorry." She had no earthly idea why she said that to an empty room, but she did. She finally shrugged and turned to walk back up the stairs. Then, she heard a soft, muffled voice.

"Wait."

Emma froze. Did she really hear that, or did she imagine it? She almost didn't turn around; but then, she heard the voice again. "Emma," it was a soft whisper but she knew that voice anywhere. She spun quickly back around and the vision in front of her made her breath catch hard in her throat.

"Regina," she said tightly, trying so very hard to control her emotions. "You're here." She took a breath. "I'm so sorry." She took another breath, but still stood in the very spot. She was afraid to move toward the other woman; not because she was scared of her, but because she feared Regina would disappear away in a flash. She knew she couldn't handle that; so, she dipped her head instead. "You okay?"

Regina still looked impassive, as her eyes didn't move from the floor. So, Emma slowly inched a little closer. "Please, Regina, look at me; even though I don't deserve it."

The brunette finally raised her head up and both women took a moment to stare at one another. "I was so dumb." The sheriff admitted throatily, swallowing painfully as she gazed upon the other woman's sad appearance. "Please forgive me."

Tears formed in the mayors dark eyes. "You hurt me."

Emma nodded, "I know, and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but the truth is I can't live without you." Now tears glistened Emma's eyes. "I maybe got lost for a moment, granted it was a terrible moment, and I never should have done that….but there was never a second when I ever stopped loving you."

Regina knew she wasn't perfect either; in fact, she knew it took a lot for the savior to admit that to her. Deep down, she knew that Emma had to have forgiven her for all the horrible things she did in her past, to even be here now. "I didn't think you would still… I just figured you believed some people can't change. The look you gave me broke my heart." She cried. "So, I believed that my mother was right after all, and she did win."

Emma shook her head. "No, Regina. She's not right. People can change. I've seen you. The real you." She paused to take a breath and to take those last remaining steps that separated them. "I forgave you for everything you did in your past the moment I told you I loved you. I just didn't realize it at the time. So, I'm asking you, can you find it within your heart to forgive me for hurting you? For being a fool?"

For the second time in her life, Regina opened her heart completely. She let everything she was feeling show in her face, allowing Emma to see how she truly felt. She did not blink away the moisture that rose in her eyes; instead, gladly letting it form and slide down her face. She closed her eyes, bowing her head; she then felt a hesitant touch on her cheek. She opened her eyes quickly to see Emma withdraw her hand uncertainly. "Yes," she whispered, catching it and bringing it back to her face.

"Yes?" The blonde's brow knitted together, trying to absorb the meaning in Regina's response. Then, an unnerving pain clenched tightly in her stomach, she pulled her hand swiftly away, bending over and grasping tightly to her midsection. She dwindled down to her knees from the pain.

Panic laced the brunette's eyes and she quickly knelt down beside her. "Emma, what's wrong?"

The blonde slowly held a finger up in front of her, quietly telling the mayor she needed a minute without actually talking. Regina couldn't help it. She needed Emma like she needed air, and she pulled her gently into her arms. "Tell me what's wrong?" She whispered tenderly.

Emma blew out her breath harshly and returned Regina's embrace, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you so much." She cried on the queen's shoulder, and let her ease away her ache the way only the brunette could do.

"And, I missed you." Regina said. Immediately she sensed the other woman relax against her, snuggling deeper into the embrace, burrowing into the hollow of the mayor's neck and breathing deep the woman's scent. The fragrance and warmth of the skin so close made her cling to Regina as if she were afraid she might suddenly disappear. For long, wonderful moments she allowed herself to be sheltered from all that was awaiting them outside; and, instead, took rest and comfort in the haven of Regina's arms.

"I do, however, need to know," Regina noted after a long while. "You still are suffering, I can sense it. So tell me what's going on?"

Emma peered up at her, "I'm fine now."

Regina carefully pulled the other woman with her as they got to their feet. She kept a firm grip on Emma's hand and with the other she spun the mirror around to reveal a gorgeous room behind it. "Damn," the blonde muttered as she observed the room. "So this is where you have been hiding."

Regina shrugged. "Home away from home," she said with a slight smile. "Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?"

"I honestly don't know. I just haven't felt very well; it must be because of the magic. However, my opinion is it's because I was missing my other half." She partially smiled, pulling Regina back into her arms. The brunette did the same, sliding her arms around Emma's neck. She rested her head there, finding a peace and comfort she knew she would only find in her saviors arms.

Regina jerked back, startled. "Did you hear that?" She said, her voice concerned. Her forehead dropped as she gazed deeply at the blonde.

Emma slowly shook her head, "no," she whispered and listened for a moment. "What do you hear?"

Regina gazed into the soft green eyes across from her own and slowed her breathing. Then, very gently she placed her hand over Emma's heart. "Shhhhhh, quiet your heart, Emma."

The blonde blinked. "Wha, you want me to what?"

Regina smiled, "Please, for me? I love the sound of your heart more than anything, but right now, I need you to silence it."

The sheriff trusted her completely and nodded. She exhaled slowly, closing her eyes, as she concentrated on this simple task. She heard the brunette's gasp, felt her body freeze, then quickly pulled away. Emma instantly opened her eyes. "Regina," she said, her voice shaky and unsure from the expression the other woman was giving her.

The queen tilted back sharply, placing a hand over her mouth and taking a few steps away from the blonde. "This can't be happening." She swallowed. "Please tell me I'm wrong."

"What?" Emma felt at a loss and didn't know what to do. "Tell me what's going on!" She clenched her eyes shut from the pain that was back.

Regina noticed the blonde's painful expression and placed a caring hand on her arm. "Emma."

"What's happening?" She murmured with difficulty, as she watched Regina swallow nervously.

"I just need to know."

The blonde flinched. "Need to know what?" Shock laced her wide eyes as she stared at Regina.

"Shhhhhhh," the queen soothed and skimmed her hands down, then slowly up, Emma's shirt. Her warm hands soothed over the restless ache she was feeling. The sheriff watched the other woman in wonder, but relaxed under her ministrations. Then slowly a thrilled smile formed on the queens red lips along with a lonely tear that found its way from her soft brown eyes.

Emma opened her mouth to say something; but snapped it shut when she watched Regina slip down to her knees and her warm hands found their way to the blonde's back. She then rested her ear so very tenderly on Emma's belly for a moment, only turning so she could gently place a kiss where her ear was. The sheriff watched in silence, still completely puzzled by everything. When Regina peered up at her nothing but love and adoration spilled from her eyes, Emma's own knees buckled and she fell down next to the brunette. Their foreheads resting together, as their arms held each other. "I love you Emma Swan." Regina breathed and drew her head up for that long awaited loving kiss.

"I can't believe I almost doubted you." She whispered when they pulled away.

Confusion creased Emma's brow. "I still have no idea what is going on."

That drew a happy laugh from the mayor. "Promise me you won't run or freak out."

"Never again." She promised.

Regina slightly dipped her head. "You're with child, dear," she informed her seriously.

Now it was Emma's turn to laugh. "Nice one, Regina," she said, staring at her in disbelief.

The Queen looked her right in the eye, maintaining her serious expression. "I wouldn't joke about this," she said very warmly, as she laced their fingers back together and softly placed both of their hands over the blonde's stomach. "Tell me you can hear it, and if you try, I know you can sense her."

Emma's face went pale, as she heard Regina's words; not only that, she felt the tiny beating against her palm. "I'm going to be sick." She let out a shuddering breath and jerked her hand away.

"This is not funny." Emma's voiced squeaked, and then dropped to a ragged scared gasp. "Don't you dare play this on me." Her head fell and her breaths were coming in and out fast from the anxious feelings that stirred deep within her.

Regina frowned, as she gathered her up in her arms. "Listen to me. I love you. I would never say this to you if it weren't true." She soothed, as she stroked her hair.

"How… I wasn't with anyone." She sniffed, and pushed her away in shock. "This isn't happening! I must be cursed or something!"

Regina reached out and cupped the blonde's face to get her attention. "Emma, look at me. Please open your heart and just listen." The brunette tried to clarify as calmly as she could. "You are with child." She took another breath, and searched deep inside herself, trying to find the words. "And you were with somebody. You were with me."

Unwillingly, Emma finally gazed deep into the queen's eyes. "What are you saying?" She exhaled shakily.

Regina gazed back and offered her such a sweet tender smile that Emma had no choice but to let the tears pool in her eyes. "I'm saying," Her eyes danced in delight. "We are having a baby!"

The blonde couldn't breathe, as her brain started to malfunction. "Uh,… um…how?"

Regina blushed deeply. "Our love is apparently stronger than we both realized."

"Huh," Emma muttered, her voice unsteady. "I'm still …" her voice faded off, as she stared into the distance in a daze.

The mayor pulled the blonde's beautiful hand up so she could press her lips softly to it. "I know, but its real. She's real." She paused to place her hand to the side of the sheriff's cheek. "Look at me….please."

Emma returned her gaze back to the glossy brown eyes that showed her the truth. "This doesn't happen. Not in my world." She said, her tone much warmer and gentler.

The corners of the queen's lip curled up. "Oh, but sweetie, this is your world now. Honestly, this hasn't ever happened before." She paused, as her eyebrows dove together in thought. "At least, not that I'm aware of."

The sheriff eyed her uncertainly. "Then, how do you know… that she's…." she faded off, as a wave of nausea fell over her.

Regina pulled the blonde to her feet and lead her to the large bed. "Here, lie down."

"I'm okay." Emma said, shaking her head stubbornly.

The queen rolled her eyes. "Please, for me." She sighed.

She finally relented and slowly stretched out on bed, and immediately felt the shift. "Oh," she muttered hazily.

A smug grin appeared on the mayor. "Nice, isn't it."

Emma slowly nodded; then, felt the bed dip as she watched Regina situate herself next to her. "So how do you know?" She murmured, as the queen gently slid her arm across her waist, laying her head softly on her shoulder.

"Do you recall what you said to me that night at Nerverland, when you were so hell bent on getting Hook by yourself?"

The blonde took a moment, then nodded again. "Good," Regina said softly. "You said you saw a vision, a vision of me and Henry….right?"

"Yeah," Emma sighed in wonder, her arm finally moving to pull Regina into her side even closer.

"Now, can you tell me if you saw anything else?"

Emma was about to shake her head no, when it hit her. She did see something else; she just choice to ignore it at the time. "Oh. My. God." She gasped.

Regina leaned up on her elbow so she could gaze down at her. "What did you see?"

The blonde arched her eyebrow in wonder. "Wait, how did you know?"

"I didn't. I only guessed." She admitted smugly. "I guess I was right."

Emma's hand flew to her mouth, as the tears started to fall again. "Hey, hey, what's with the tears?" The brunette whispered softly; then, kissed the princess with the greatest of care on her temple and again on her cheek.

The sheriff took a steady breath. "She's so beautiful."

Regina smiled, her eyes glowing as she looked at her. "Who's beautiful dear?"

"Our child."

The mayor felt her breath, and her heart, catch in her throat. "Yeah," she muttered, her voice low, so she could control the quiver in it.

"The spitting image of her mother."

Tears pooled in the queen's wide eyes. "She looks like you?" She asked instantly, in a shocked tone.

Emma smiled and drew herself up to kiss her lightly on the lips. "No," she said sincerely, but held her gaze.

Acknowledging what Emma just said, Regina blinked back her tears. "Me?" she whispered tentatively.

The sheriff nodded with a huge smile. "You."

The queen held her breath as she swallowed. She didn't know if she should smile or cry; apparently, she settled on both. "Oh Emma," she said softly, as she met that intent pale gaze. She leaned over and began kissing the blonde on the mouth, flicking Emma's lips with her tongue to part them; then, deepening the kiss with passionate intent.

"Regina," she breathed huskily when they parted. "Do you know how much I missed you?"

"Maybe," the mayor responded, swallowing hard as she helped remove Emma's jacket. "Maybe just as much as I missed you."

"Oh, I doubt that." The sheriff smiled wistfully at her; and Regina leaned closer, kissing her sweetly. "Particularly these," she rasped and kissed her again. "And the way you smell." She breathed; then, kissed along her throat. "But, above all, I just missed being near you." She muttered, fighting the lump that appeared in her throat.

Regina moved up and hooked a leg over the blonde's thigh so she could get closer; then, kissed her deeply. "Emma, my dear," she said against her mouth. "Instead of telling me, why don't you just show me."

Emma gave her a quick smile; then, kissed and pulled Regina more on top of her as she settled back onto the soft pillows. "Anything my queen wants, she shall get."

Regina smiled and slowly kissed her princess, holding her tightly because finally they had each other. Their undying love, their bond with Henry, and now something they will always have together. Even better, they were in her little hide away, and no one could interrupt them this time. Regina would have grinned haughtily if she wasn't getting so thoroughly kissed.

….. TBC


	19. Part 19 I Love You

**Warning: This material may not be suitable for some readers it contains excessive amount of mushiness…..read at your risk! **

**Part 19**

**I love you**

Emma through a haze of happiness, heard the pleasurable moans followed by the high pitched crying out in utter abandon echoing from Regina that she had finally reached her own, as she buried her tongue as deeply as she could within the queen.

The blonde then moved slowly up, collapsing on the bed, breathing hard as Regina slumped heavily onto her back.

"You okay?"

Regina breathed. "Oh, yes, my dear. You love me so good." She purred.

A soft chuckle, husky and deep, fell from the sheriff. "I would have to say that about you."

Regina lifted a brow. "Are we going to argue who is the better lover?" She asked drowsily.

Emma pressed against the mayor, hugging her with wiry strength. "Well I guess we will have to find new ways to argue." She teased.

Regina laughed softly. "A challenge huh…..I do love a great challenge."

"I know you do….plus wouldn't want my queen to get bored." Emma kissed her on the temple, and then moved lower, dropping her head to kiss the brunette's shoulder blade. "So is there anything else you need?" She paused then added with a sarcastic smile. "My dear."

Regina made a small sound of amusement. "No you were quite adequate."

Emma bit the point of the queen's shoulder playfully. "I meant with anything." She said her voice warm with laughter.

The brunette rolled over and drew her fingers up Emma's arm. "You know I should be asking you that." Now her hand was resting on the blonde's bare tummy.

"You know I think she likes it when you're near me, and when we're not fighting." Emma said looking down at Regina's hand, and placing her own on top of hers. "So does that answer your question, on what I need?"

Regina smiled up at the blonde and nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, my love. I will always be there for you." She whispered throatily turning her head, kissing the tips of Emma's fingers, then to her stomach just like she did earlier. "And for her." She then leaned back up and placed a kiss on the blonde's lips. "And for Henry."

Tears of happiness found their way to Emma's green eyes. "I've never had anyone be there for me."

Now tears pooled in the brown ones across the way. "You know I haven't either, I always wanted it, and never thought I would have it. You changed my world Emma, I love you so much."

Emma smiled, leaning down to kiss her sweetly. "I love you."

Regina tried to suppress her yawn, and failed, but the blonde understood because she was just as tired and she moved the brunette into her embrace. Regina kissed her tenderly, and then rolled over so that Emma could wrap herself around her from behind. "Tomorrow, I think we should tell Henry."

"And my parents."

"Oh that's going to be fun."

They giggled then both fell fast asleep.

…

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed seeing her daughter as she opened her door. "Why didn't you call me last night, we were so worried."

The blonde stepped aside to reveal who was standing next to her, and her mother now knew why and nodded gently at Regina. "I see you finally found her." She said giving them a gentle smile.

"Yeah, and we need to tell you all something." Emma informed her softly. "I hope Henry is here." She said looking around the small apartment.

Snow White didn't like the sound of her daughter's voice. She stepped back as she gazed at the two women. "What's going on?"

Emma smiled even though she felt a little faint with everything that had happened not to mention she was now with child. She swallowed hard, and when a soft hand slipped into her own, everything suddenly felt right. "Well…" she muttered and that's when Henry bounded down the stairs.

"Mom!" he shouted and ran over and engulfed Regina in a huge hug. She stumbled back with surprise and then returned it.

"Henry," she whispered. "I've missed you."

The blonde placed a warm hand on her son's shoulder. "We have something we need to tell you."

Henry raised his head. "Tell me?" he questioned, his eyes moving between both mothers.

Regina nodded. "We do," and reached back for Emma's hand.

The sheriff gathered a huge breath, as she squeezed the mayor's fingers. "I we…" she stammered looking toward the queen for reassurance.

"Just spit it out already." Snow snapped, her anxiety taking over and she smiled from her sudden outburst. "Sorry," she apologized. "It's just you two are acting really strange, and if it's bad news maybe I don't want to hear it."

"No," Emma voiced, and then exhaled gazing at Regina. "I think its wonderful news." She added as a tear pooled in her eye then slowly fell down her cheek.

Tears welled up in the queen's eyes also, and she smiled brightly and Snow White's brow furrowed in surprise from seeing it. "I love you," Regina whispered huskily, her hand cupping the side of Emma's face. "So much." She gave her an encouraging squeeze to her hand. "Go on tell them."

Emma blew out a nervous breath. "I'm having a baby." She blurted, then corrected as she peered over at Regina. "We are having a baby." She announced with a thin lipped smile.

"Wha…what?" Charming stuttered in disbelief.

"Are you serious?" Snow shook her head at them then quickly turned away.

Henry's brow knitted together. "A baby?" he paused as he looked at his mothers then added. "I'm going to have a brother?" He asked.

Regina cleared her throat then kneeled down by him. "Actually a sister." She clarified.

"How do you know?" Charming spat.

Regina slowly stood up and took a step closer to him. "You doubt us?" she snarled and squared her shoulders.

Emma rolled her eyes seeing that a feud this deep wouldn't be so easy to forget and she quickly moved to Regina's side and gently placed a hand to her arm. "I saw her." She relayed softly to her father.

Puzzlement creased his brow. "You saw what?"

"I had a vision; we were at some huge ball room." She took a breath, and then smiled. "I saw her standing by Henry."

Snow White gasped. "You have Magic." She stated, but intended it more as a question.

Emma shrugged. "I…I don't really think I do." She stammered weakly.

Now Regina rolled her eyes. "Don't sell yourself short." The mayor assured her. "You have it, so be proud."

"I'm trying to, but all that matters is you, Henry, and this little one right here." She sobered as she looked down at her stomach. Then suddenly heard her mom flinch back in distress and she realized how she sounded. _Shit!_

She raised her head. "Mary, I mean mom." She said gently. "I'm sorry, and you're included this too."

Snow White stood with her back toward her daughter, as the tears fell down her cheeks. "Are we?" She sobbed.

"Yes," she swallowed. "I just don't want any more fighting."

Snow's lip trembled in her frown, but she nodded. "I don't want to fight either." She sniffed and slowly made her way toward her daughter. "I love you Emma." She said and cupping her face with her hands gazing into her green eyes, then drifted them lower. "Well I guess I'm going to be a grandma again." Then all of a sudden Snow burst out in laughter.

Startled Emma glanced at Regina then back to her mother. "What's so funny?" She urged gently.

Now Snow wiped at her tears, and then pulled her daughter in a tight embrace. "I just thought about all of this." She explained, trying to control her amusement. She drew back and narrowed her eyes in at Regina. "You're pregnant with her baby," she cleared her throat trying to control the giggles in it. "My stepmother."

Emma's eyes widened. "Okay, so it's not your typical situation. I can see why you're laughing."

Snow sucked in her bottom lip and then grabbed her husband's hand. "Well that's one way to unite our kingdoms."

The sheriff blinked, "kingdoms?" She questioned.

"Well, yes." She informed her. "We can't stay here forever."

"You're serious?" Emma turned away and took a breath. "I'm not raising this baby there."

Snow stared at her a moment not understanding. "Why not?" She asked hesitantly, and moved so she could look directly at her daughter, she tilted her head slightly, studying the somewhat dazed expression on the Emma's face. "You're from there too. You should want to go back."

"Back where there's Ogres and shit." She exclaimed, and the distraught look her mother was giving her didn't help any.

"Emma," Regina breathed softly giving her a compassionate look. "It's not as bad as it seems, plus I would give my life and my kingdom up to save you and our family." She reaffirmed gently. Then wrapped her arms around the blonde's form, and nestled her head on her shoulder and sighed. "I promise you that, with everything in me."

Emma drew back from their embrace but kept her arms around the queen's waist. "Can't we just stay here?" She frowned.

The mayor reached up and stroked Emma's cheek, searching the intent gaze. "There are dangers here as well." She relayed softly.

"Not like there."

Regina nodded. "Yeah you're probably right."

Snow interjected. "You've both seen movies, you know what this government would do if they ever found out about us."

"I didn't think of that." The blonde remarked, and it seemed that her eyes grew darker and greener, the color of the sea, expanding slightly as the queen peered into them.

"Our place is there." Regina reminded with a smile. "But I do have to agree with you, I'm not looking forward to going back either." She lightly shrugged.

"Then let's stay here." Emma leaned closer, kissing the mayor gently. "Please."

Regina smiled and really considered it, she would give her anything, and everything if that's what her princess wanted. Yet she believed in her heart that if they chose to stay worse things may happen. She eyed Emma with a lidded gaze. "Honestly Emma, I want to for you, and only you. But I agree with your mother we need to go back."

Not pleased with the response Emma lowered her head and frowned. "So when do we go back?"

"We are still working on that." Charming informed her. "It could be as early as next week, or it could be as long as a year."

"So when were you going to let me in on this little secret?" Regina asked with her one of a kind glare.

He glared back. "Seriously, you are not even remotely on that list Regina." He snarled.

"She better be now." Emma barked back at her father then her face softened as she turned back to Regina. "Maybe we should just go."

The queen immediately picked up on Emma's tired expression. "Yes we should dear." She said with a hopeful smile that was only meant for her savior, then returned her gaze to Snow and Charming, and stopped them just in time from urging their daughter to stay. "I think she will be better taken care of with me." She warned gently, then smiled at her son."Henry why don't you come with us."

"Where we going?" he asked feeling a little unsure.

"I will tell you on the way."

Emma took a deep breath then looked back at her parents. "We will be back tomorrow, and you both need to accept that Regina is a part of this family, you even said you forgave her awhile back. So why be so secretive now?"

"It's one thing to forgive, but it's not so easy to trust." Snow said with tears in her eyes, even though her voice remained firm.

Astonished Emma stared at her. "Do you not trust your own daughter?"

Now it was Snow who looked surprised. "Emma," her voice quivered. "That's not even a question, of course I do."

The sheriff stood tall and shook her head. "So why didn't you tell me before?"

Snow opened her mouth to say something, and then snapped it shut, quickly looking toward her husband for help. He understood and took a step toward his daughter and began. "Emma," he uttered his voice gentle.

"No," She glared. "You could have told me."

Snow instantly came to Emma's side. "We figured since you were in that state," she paused as she sought for the words that would explain why they didn't tell her, but Emma finished for her.

"Save it." Emma reached over to grasp Regina's hand, entwining her fingers with the Queen's. "I don't need your pathetic reason of an excuse."

Regina swallowed as she watched the dispute between her savior and her parent's, this was something that should make her happy, the old Regina would have been ecstatic…but the sad features on Emma, just broke her heart. "Let's go." She coaxed with a tug on her hand, bringing her closer to her. "Don't let them get to you, it's not you..." She whispered softly. "It's me."

"Emma," Snow tried again. "Please don't go."

The blonde sighed despairingly. "This isn't goodbye," she breathed. "We just need some time, and I think you both do as well.

…..

Regina sighed softly as the couple cuddled together, Emma's head tucked neatly under her chin; they decided to go back to the room at the Inn. They had dinner with Henry and then played with their son, and the mayor was happy to spend time with him again. They talked about heading to the mansion since Regina expressed she hadn't really gotten a good look at it in the bright light of day. Yet she decided against it, since she could sense Emma's weariness.

The blonde suddenly felt a slight chuckle bounce from under her cheek from the queen's chest. She slowly raised her head up to look at her. "What's so funny?"

The brunette cleared her throat, to stop her laughter. "This," she smiled. "Us, the way we are now."

Emma's brow furrowed in confusion. "You think we're funny?"

Regina shook her head faintly, understanding that Emma thought she was thinking something else entirely. So she reached up and took the blonde's chin between her forefinger and thumb. "Come on laugh with me, you have to admit us sitting here all cuddled together happy, is a little funny."

Emma had to admit she was right, and her smile grew. "Okay, you're right it's funny."

"But it doesn't mean I don't love every minute of this." Regina said with another giggle then a slight eye roll and Emma saw it.

The blonde pointed at her. "What's with the eye roll?"

The brunette quickly slapped a hand over her mouth to quiet down her laughter, shaking her head. "I didn't." Her eyes widened as she gazed at the other woman who was giving her one of those glares, the same ones they did for months when they were at each other's throat. It always did things to her and now a little more of herself melted from it.

"You did!" Emma voiced her tone now louder. "I saw." She said fighting hard not to smile, and at the moment she thought Regina looked just downright adorable. It wasn't like she was mad at her, far from it, she just loved this banter they always had and couldn't resist.

No matter how hard she fought, she couldn't stop her lip twitching in a grin. "I was… I just was thinking." She mumbled weakly.

Emma's eyebrows lifted up and her grin finally followed. "So are you going to tell me?"

"I just can't believe how mushy I've gotten." She replied her voice husky.

"Yeah what's up with that?" She teased then leaned forward to kiss Regina. The queen hummed quietly as her sweet lips covered her own, the lovingness of Emma filling her with warmth and tenderness. "Mum's the word here." She smiled against the mayor's red lips.

Regina rocked backwards as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's trim waist. "Yeah their terrible queen all mushy..." She arched her eyebrow playfully. "Tsk tsk… Emma….I have reputation to keep after all."

Emma thought her heart might explode right out of her chest. "You," she breathed raggedly with an ache, an ache she had never felt before. She just gazed at Regina completely at a loss.

Quickly picking up on the blonde's sudden change, the brunette placed a soft palm to the side of her face. "Emma," she whispered. "You okay?"

Emma felt the queen stiffen in her embrace, and a worried line etched its way into her forehead. "I…." she opened her mouth then snapped it shut. "I'm just in awe over all this….over you." She admitted somewhat shyly.

Regina jerked her head slightly back. "Awe?" She questioned. "What's going on….talk to me?"

"I just never felt this way about someone….ever." The blonde shrugged. "I guess, I'm just…." She blew her breath out annoyed with her lack of ability to articulate how she was feeling.

Tears nipped at the queen's eyes and she understood what Emma was going through. She leaned in and kissed her lightly, conveying it was okay. "I get it, you don't need to explain." She breathed. "I've never had this either."

"You got married I know ….and you said you didn't love him." Regina felt her heart twinge from that memory; she really didn't want to go down that road. But she knew Emma needed to know. "But it couldn't have been that bad?"

The mayor pulled away from the blonde and leaned back on the couch. "He was a powerful king Emma," she sighed. "Do you know what happens to someone who tells him no?"

Emma bit on her bottom lip, as she watched Regina struggle with this. She really had no clue what Regina was referring to, and how life had been in the other realm. "I don't." She sighed sadly gazing at the other woman.

The queen swallowed hard from the painful memories that stirred within, memories she never wanted to think about again. "I learned the hard way on our wedding night, to never tell him no again." It came out a little strangled, but Emma knew she was serious.

The sheriff suddenly experienced a sinking feeling in her chest, as her thoughts went directly to what Regina went through being married to the king. She had meant to only prod Regina gently for a glimpse into her past. She wasn't prepared for this as she reached over and slowly gathered the brunette's hand within her own. Regina finally looked back to her with eyes shining with the start of tears. "Oh god, I'm so sorry." Her voice was tender and sincere, and she felt at a loss, and didn't know what to say. So instead she just gathered her into her arms and held her tightly.

The mayor drew back then reached up with a fingertip and drew it down Emma's cheek. "Do you know what?"

"What?" Emma repeated gazing into her dark eyes.

"You are the only person, I've ever told that too."

"Really?" The blonde replied softly.

"It's not something you go around telling people. I didn't want to lose my head." She informed her softly.

Startled Emma flinched back. "He wouldn't have." She paused as she gazed at the seriousness in the queen's eyes. "Would he?" She asked even though she knew Regain was serious.

"So much for the family lesson." Regina smiled, trying to ease the awkwardness that they were now in.

Emma shot her a look. "I keep forgetting that."

Pressing a little closer to the blonde, Regina nodded. "I've noticed." She ran her right hand down Emma's side and across her stomach, tracing it back and forth. "He would definitely flip his top and stone me if he knew what I did to his granddaughter." She paused to draw in a breath. "I wonder what everyone there will say when they find out?"

Emma dropped her head into her hand and squeezed her forehead. "Uhgg….I seriously don't want to think about any of that."

Regina slid closer and moved an arm around her. "Yeah, now you see why I was laughing earlier."

Emma sighed. "And now you know why I wish to stay here."

The brunette nodded, "I do, and believe me I'm considering it." She leaned in and kissed her sweetly. "But I doubt your parents will agree."

"I'm an adult, and I've made my own decisions all my life. All of a sudden the curse breaks and" …she faded off and stood abruptly. "And I have parents, and I'm forced to do what they say?"

Regina puffed out her breath as she stood as well. "I understand how you are feeling. But if it wasn't for me placing that curse, you would have never been separated in the first place, and you wouldn't have known about Storybrooke Maine."

Emma slowly turned toward her. "I love Storybrooke, it's where I met you." She swallowed the huge knot that formed in her throat. "Something I sure wasn't prepared for….but it's something I'm going to fight for."

"What?"

Emma moved toward Regina and pulled her into her arms. "You….. and to stay right here."

Yet again tears formed in the mayor's eyes, and she closed them shut in hopes to suppress them back. "Well it seems you're just as mushy." Regina laughed slightly to cover up her emotions.

Noticing this Emma reached out and wiped the tears that formed in the corners of her brown eyes. "Oh well, I really don't care." She smiled warmly at her. "I love you."

"I love you too," Regina whispered back in a choked voice.

Emma leaned forward capturing her sweet red lips in a soft kiss. The queen's hands came up to cup her face, and their kiss deepened. The blonde drew back to catch her breath. "I think my queen needs something." She smirked playfully. "What do you need?" She asked waggling her eyebrows.

"You," Regina told her with a serious glare. "All the time."

The sheriff made a small sound of amusement. "You have me," she promised. "Forever."

"I guess that will do for now dear." The queen grinned, pulling her back to her where she kissed her again and again.

The End…

...and they lived happily ever after…...for now! But that's another story!

*Thanks to everyone who read my story and gave me the reviews!*


End file.
